Camp Drama Titanic Wrath
by mah29732
Summary: Welcome to season seven of the Camp Drama series with the Teen Titans and arch nemesis Slade leading the contestants made up of six teams. Oh yea, Blaineley returns with allying herself with the Clown Prince of Crime just to make things interesting...
1. The Six Teams

Camp Drama Titanic Wrath

Chapter 1: The Six Teams

It was yet another season for a certain Chris McLean, the camera opens up on Jump City and a burned down Titan Tower, along with also a burned down place where Slade's hideout use to be.

"Greetings, it's Season Seven where here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath where six teams will compete for 100 million dollars" said Chris.

Chef ends up being flown in by helicopter and lands nearby Chris.

"That's indeed right" added Chef, "six whole teams to torment!"

"And it doesn't matter if they're made up of heroes or villains" laughed Chris.

"Well only one will be made up of mostly villains" said Chef.

"True" said Chris, "let's move onward toward our contestants."

As both Chef and Chris headed to meet up with those whom would participate, Chris was well prepared to create teams for the contestants to be members of.

"Chef if you are so kind please read who'd be on which team" said Chris.

"Will do, alright the Liberty Lads will be led by Robin, it'd include Liberty Lad, Johnny, Sissy, Bart, Lisa, Timmy, Molly, Jimmy, Cindy and Owen; the Dark Empaths being led by Raven will include Mandy, Billy, Mindy, Marceline, Jade, Nick, Sea Urchin, Draco, Edmund and Red; the Cute Burngorfs being led by Starfire will include Coraline, Wybie, Danny, Danielle, Sam, Hiro, Tucker, The Ant, Naz and Jasmine; the Super TechnoFreaks being led by Cyborg will include The Beak, Isabella, Candice, Jeremy, Riley, Huey, Megan, Lee, Tony and Lightning; the Green Shifters will be led by Beast Boy will include Flim-Flam, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Ed, Edd, Eddy, El Diablo, Princess Julian and Django; and finally the Sinister Snakes will be led by Slade it'll include Nuclear Winter, Red X, Dark Vegan, Dark Laser, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, Billy Numerous, Delightful Children and Red Oktober. Phew."

"You said a mouth full, and don't worry I have a few other contestants filling in for Phineas and Ferb since they already sent me a message that they're doing a major project" said Chris who was unaware that the project they were in was The Beak, "and like the last season there will be a place where you'll confession your heart's desire."

Confessions:

"I can't believe I get to be in this season, Lightning has a power that'd show everyone who's boss around here" said Lightning.

"I wish I had Lightning's N-Men power, but going superfast should help me eat everything in sight if Chris gives me one of those challenges" said Owen.

"I am not so sure what I'd do with a 100 million dollars" said El Diablo, "but I could help out my neighborhood back in Patriot City with that kind of money."

"I am just glad that Chef decided to make me in charge being his second command" said Minuteman.

End of confessions.

"If you'll just follow my lead I'll show you to where you'll have your very first challenge" said Chris.

As Chris was indeed leading the contestants toward the area where they were going to have the first challenge of the season, a certain Blaineley had arrived in Jump City no thanks with the help of Freedom Force nor any of the other villains in the competition, she had decided to try to contact another certain villain known as the Clown Prince of Crime who was busy in his hideout back in Gotham. The Joker himself was quite unaware that the Titans were going to be part of a reality show, but the Joker would soon receive a big surprise from someone as his phone rang, the Joker picked it up.

"Yea, who's this?" asked the Joker.

"Blaineley" replied Blaineley.

"What, the Blaineley from that reality show, wait I hate those kind of reality shows!" cried the Joker.

"Wait, before you hang up, did you know that Chris had teamed up with Batman's protégé Robin?" asked Blaineley.

"Go on" said the Joker.

"I was thinking if you'd come to Jump City to help me sabotage Chris for this season" said Blaineley.

"Interesting, I'll be on my way" laughed the Joker.

As the sinister Clown Prince of Crime was going to join Chris McLean's arch nemesis Blaineley to sabotage Chris for the new season, Chris himself was unaware of her presence within Jump City as Chris showed the contestants the area where they'll have their challenge.

"I am going to make this challenge a very simple challenge" said Chris, "it'd be a race among heroes and villains alike, and the goal of the challenge is to acquire one abandon building and make it your team's hideout. Once you have your team find the hideout of its choice, you'll spend the rest of the season in that hideout."

"What if the teams merge?" asked Owen.

"Hmm, good question, you'll have to wait until that happens" laughed Chris.

As the contestants were preparing for their first challenge, Chris' helpers were setting up booby traps still in the many abandon buildings that the contestants would be claiming their own hideout for their team.

"Man this is boring, I thought joining up with Chris was going to be interesting" said Eric.

"Come on it's not so bad" said Kyle.

"Yea lighten up" said Stan.

Kenny was obviously doing most of the work in setting up the traps for the contestants since he knew how to get everyone of the contestants.

"I don't understand how that kid is able to make a better trap than anyone of us" said Wally.

"Dude, you don't know Kenny he most of the time does not make it out alive" said Eric.

"Yea, so we'll let him make the traps for the contestants" added Kyle.

"Mmmm" added Kenny who agreed with Kyle and Eric.

As Kenny continued to setup the traps, Wally was still not happy with being forced to work with Eric.

Confessions:

"I should be out there with them, I'll show them a thing or two, one way or another" said Wally, "I will get in, and I will win the 100 million dollars, count on it."

"That Wally is such a wuse!" laughed Eric.

End of confessions.

After they were setting up Wally decided to try to sabotage a few traps that Kenny had setup just to make him look bad, but he'd have to do it quickly before Chris would signal the contestants to move on into the area.


	2. Set to Go

Chapter 2: Set to Go

The six teams set out as they were given the green light by Chef who fired a gun filled with blanks in the air to find their hideout of choice. For the Cute Burngofs, Tucker had spotted the perfect hideout for them, but unfortunately for Tucker he fell right into a booby trap that Kenny had setup. The booby trap included sending some very smelly fish scent on poor Tucker which he ended up attracting flies which Chris and Chef both laughed at Tucker's own demise.

Confessions:

"That's a classic trap!" laughed Chris.

"Fish bait for flies!" laughed Chef.

"Man I am not happy about this!" cried Tucker who was all quite smelly.

End of confessions.

For the Super TechnoFreaks it was easy thanks to The Beak who was able to disarm the booby traps that were placed in the hideout.

"Great work" said Isabella to The Beak, "I am very impressed that you were able to disarm those deadly traps."

"It was nothing really thanks to my special abilities" said The Beak.

Confessions:

"That Beak fellow is really stealing Lightning's spot light, but maybe Lightning can work around this" said Lightning.

"Nothing like a fancy suit that'd help the team out" laughed The Beak.

End of confessions.

The Green Shifters soon found their hideout, with El Diablo helping to disarm the traps inside the hideout, along with Ben who had changed into his Brainstorm alien form.

"Great job amigo" said El Diablo to Ben in his Brainstorm alien form.

"Ha these traps were so easy to disarm" laughed Ben.

As the Green Shifters were settling down in their hideout, Slade's Sinister Snakes were also acquiring their own hideout, but for poor Gizmo he ended up falling for a trap setup by Kenny which included poor Gizmo swinging upside down.

"Hey look a piñata!" laughed Jinx.

"No, I'm not a piñata!" cried Gizmo.

"Let's break out the piñata for the candy inside!" laughed Mammoth as he had a large stick with him.

"No, I'm not a piñata!" cried Gizmo.

Confessions:

"They're going to regret doing that to me!" cried Gizmo who was all beaten up by Mammoth and Jinx.

"What a humiliating way for a comrade to go!" laughed Nuclear Winter who was watching Mammoth and Jinx beat up poor Gizmo.

End of confessions.

As for the last team to try to acquire a hideout were the Dark Empaths and the Liberty Lads. Nick who was rushing into a place where the Dark Empaths could call home soon found himself in a major trap that he was unable to get out of.

"Nick!" cried Jade as she spotted him in the trap.

"I'm okay!" cried Nick as he was unable to free himself.

"I doubt my powers can help out" said Raven.

"Don't worry I'll get you out" said Billy.

Billy was dumb enough to use his yogurt powers to try to get Nick free.

"Stop it, I'm getting more stuck!" cried Nick.

"Okay!" cried Billy who used his Captain Spring Green powers again on poor Nick.

"Stop it!" cried Nick.

Marceline ended up being forced to change into her large bat form to stop Billy

"He said stop it!" roared Marceline which scared Billy into stopping from shooting yogurt at Nick.

Confessions:

"Scaring Billy that's one way of stopping him" said Mandy.

"Just doing my part" laughed Marceline.

End of confessions.

As for the Liberty Lads Owen was fast enough to set off all the traps in the building by going really fast.

Confessions:

"There are quite some advantages of having this kind of speedy power, if Chef would only start eating competitions, I could beat everyone in a split nanosecond!" laughed Owen.

"Rather strange for someone as large like Owen to be as fast" said Molly.

End of confessions.

After the six teams ended up establishing their hideouts, the next phase of the challenge was to decorate their hideouts.

"And now for the next phase" said Chris, "to decorate your hideouts which you'll be judge by me, Chef and Minuteman."

As the contestants went to work to decorate the hideouts, Gizmo did his best to try to help out, as Chris, Chef and Minuteman came right by the judging soon began.

"Hmm, I'd have to give them a thumbs up for a job well done on at least making this hideout look quite villainy" said Minuteman.

"I agree with that" added Chef.

"Next!" said Chris.

Next team that the trio visited were the Green Shifters.

"I guess this is tolerable" said Chris as he continued to review the hideout.

"Yep, let's move on to the next one" said Chef.

The trio then moved onto the Super TechnoFreaks whom ended up getting everything jazzed up with technology thanks to the efforts of The Beak.

"Wow, I am impressed this is right up their theme" said Chef.

"Yep, yes it truly is" said Chris, "high marks all around."

"But we'll determine who seems to be the winning team after we have seen all the hideouts" added Minuteman.

"Correct" added Chris.

As the trio then moved onto the Cute Burngorfs, Starfire had insisted that they make the place like a Valentine theme.

Confessions:

"This is just not my taste" said The Ant who wasn't pleased.

"It's such a big improvement" said Naz who was happy with the theme.

"I'd have to agree with The Ant on this one, it's too girly" said Hiro.

"Too much pink" said Coraline.

End of confessions.

"Wow, kind of over doing it" said Chris as he noticed how much pink was in the hideout.

"Well it is part of their theme" said Chef.

"Moving onward" said Minuteman.

For the Dark Empaths, they still couldn't get poor Nick unstuck from the sticky situation that he was in.

"Great, the judges are coming" sighed Raven as Chris, Chef and Minuteman entered the hideout.

"And what is this theme supposed to be, if it was supposed to be spider webs I'd have to give it a thumbs up" said Chris who was laughing at poor Nick, "but since it's not, it's not theme related."

"Don't blame me, blame Billy for getting me stuck!" cried Nick.

"We got one more team to visit" said Chef.

As the trio visited the Liberty Lads, it was quite a patriotic theme that Liberty Lad and the others on his team had created with Owen helping out with his speed by putting up the patriotic decorations.

"It's just like a combination of Christmas and the Fourth of July!" laughed Owen with joy.

"Wow, I must say this theme is all decked out!" laughed Minuteman.

"Uh, we're suppose to be impartial" said Chris to Minuteman.

"Oh right" said Minuteman who gave the Liberty Lads high marks anyway on their score.

As the trio of judges tallied up their scores for each team the Super TechnoFreaks were the obvious winners with the Liberty Lads coming in second, the Cute Burngorfs in third, the Sinister Snakes in fourth, the Green Shifters in fifth and the Dark Empaths in last place.

"Wow, the Dark Empaths receive last place, you know what that means, they'll have to vote for someone off!" laughed Chris.

Indeed as it was finally time for the Dark Empaths to vote for someone off, this season Chris was going to hand out those team members whom were going to stay chocolate medals that were wrapped in foil shaped like a real medal.

"I am very disappointed that you did not pass, when I call your name you may get your chocolate medal, Mandy, Mindy, Marceline, Jade, the Sea Urchin, Draco, Edmund and Red, and the last chocolate medal for the night goes to" said Chris as only Billy and a sticky messed up Nick were left, "Billy. Sorry Nick you'll be the first one voted off for this season."

"What, this is not fair!" cried Nick.

"Don't care" laughed Chris.

"So I am guessing I'll just go home in some vehicle right?" asked Nick.

"Nope, this season we decided to bring back the Cannon of Shame and turn it into the Super Cannon of Shame since some of you have powers we decided to have it upgraded!" laughed Chris, "When you are fired out of the Super Cannon of Shame, you are never allowed to return ever!"

"No wait, it doesn't look safe!" cried Nick as Chef grabbed poor Nick and loaded him onto the Super Cannon of Shame without a helmet, "I need a helmet, I need a-!"

Poor Nick was fired out of the Super Cannon of Shame screaming for his life as he only wanted a helmet to ensure his own safety.

"Well, it sure seems like this will be an interesting season" laughed Chris, "until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

But as the scene was closing, the Clown Prince of Crime had arrived in Jump City meeting up with Blaineley.

"So you want to have me take down Chris McLean this season?" asked the Joker to Blaineley.

"Yes, and we need to come up with a plan to sabotage both heroes and villains alike" said Blaineley.

"Then I just got the thing, I have a few toys left over that old Lex Luthor loaned me, so I'll bring them along" laughed the Joker.

As Blaineley plotted to take down Chris McLean with the Joker's help, it will certainly turn out to be an interesting season for things to come.


	3. Foiling Villainy

Chapter 3: Foiling Villainy

It was once again the first time for the season for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Season seven, six teams, ten members of each team each, a fire that broke out due to a rabid Fire Princess that destroyed Slade and the Titan's hideout. First order of business find a hideout for each of the six teams to stay in, some teams found it easier than others, for the Dark Empaths, Nick got himself in a sticky situation he just couldn't get out of, as Billy made things harder for him.

Not only that, but they also lost the decorations part of the challenge too, which made Nick the first one voted off for the season. So will there be any other surprises? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The Dark Empaths needed a big comeback if they wanted to survive the next round.

Confessions:

"That Billy shape up or he'll be the next one out" said Mandy.

"What a loser friend Mandy has" laughed Mindy who laughed at his Billy caused their own teammate to get voted off.

"I hate being on the side of these heroes, I should be on the Sinister Snakes" said Draco who didn't want to be a hero.

End of confessions.

"Wow Mandy, Billy sure showed the other teams what we're made of by letting Nick get voted off" laughed Mindy, "you are a loser!"

"Like you got any other plans?" asked Mandy.

"Feeling the burn that your friend is a loser" laughed Mindy.

"Keep it up and you'll be the next one out of here" said Mandy.

"I'm shacking" laughed Mindy.

Suddenly loud music was being played that everyone in all the hideouts could hear.

Confessions:

"He sure does know how to get everyone cranky" said Slade.

"This music is unbearable!" cried Dark Laser.

"I still feel uncomfortable siding with Nuclear Winter, he tried to kill the party bosses in the Kremlin!" cried Red Oktober who wasn't happy being on the same team as Nuclear Winter.

End of confessions.

"I demand that you put me on another team, I refuse to work with Nuclear Winter" said Red Oktober to Chris.

"And why is that?" asked Chris.

"Because he tried to nuke Moscow" continued Red Oktober.

"It sounds like a very good reason" added Chef.

"Alright, which team do you want to join?" asked Chris.

"Oh, I'll switch places with her" said Draco as he raised his hand.

"Fine, Red Oktober, you'll now be a member of the Dark Empaths, Draco you'll be a member of the Sinister Snakes, is this about your Slytherin being a snake?" asked Chris.

"A little bit of both" continued Draco who was overjoyed to leave the Dark Empaths.

"First order of business, we'll have your daily nutrition before we start off with the challenge" said Chris.

It was once again back to the contestants facing Chef's gross dishes.

"I for one am glad you decided to leave" said Mindy to Draco as they were waiting in line.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Why be with a loser like Mandy" laughed Mindy.

"That's it!" cried Mandy as she snapped, "If we lose the next challenge I'll make sure you're going to be the second one voted off!"

"Temper" laughed Mindy.

Confessions:

"I hope Chris gives me an interesting challenge" said Draco who was willing to take whatever Chris could throw at him, "I am willing to show dear old dad that I can earn my own millions."

"There is no way Mandy will kick me off, she needs me" laughed Mindy, "besides a loser like her needs a winner like me."

"Oh Mindy is starting to get arrogant, and so early in the game" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge" said Chris after everyone was finished eating, "is a challenge of stopping villainy, the Sinister Snakes will be the ones making a doomsday device which either of the hero teams will have to stop."

Confessions:

"Oh boy, fun time!" laughed Nuclear Winter.

"Time to show how a true planet destroyer lives!" laughed Dark Laser.

End of confessions.

"I say you let me do the doomsday planning" said Nuclear Winter.

"I am not objecting to it" said Red X.

"Good comrades then we can begin, I need some muscle, you Hive members stop the heroes from entering the area of the doomsday device" said Nuclear Winter.

"That's what we're here for" said Billy Numerous.

"We can build more defenses for you" said the Delightful Children.

"Good comrades, good" laughed Nuclear Winter, "we'll freeze the entire Jump City and the heroes too!"

As the Sinister Snakes went off with their plan, Draco was concern that Nuclear Winter was concentrating too much on icy themes.

"Are you concern he's caring too much about using ice as a weapon?" asked Draco to Dark Vegan.

"I wouldn't complain about it too much around him" said Dark Vegan.

Confessions:

"If you ask me, Nuclear Winter is kind of nutty, but don't tell that to him" said Dark Vegan.

"There must be a way where I can exploit this to my advantage" said Draco.

End of confessions.

"I am going to need your help" said Draco to Red X.

"For what?" asked Red X.

"I need you to sabotage the doomsday device, but make it look like one of the heroes did it" continued Draco.

"Why?" asked Red X.

"Nuclear Winter is too unstable to be a member of the Sinister Snakes" said Draco.

"I see where this is going" laughed Red X.

As for the five hero teams, the Green Shifters were moving in quickly thanks to El Diablo destroying the defense turrents along with Ben as Humongosaur and Gwen using her powers.

Confessions:

"Nuclear Winter is an amateur against El Diablo!" laughed El Diablo.

"Yea, I guess El Diablo is okay" said Ben in his Humongosaur form.

End of confessions.

But the Green Shifters were not the only ones moving on into the area of the doomsday device, the doomsday device was a big ice gun that Nuclear Winter had created quite quickly. The Liberty Lads and the Super TechnoFreaks were moving on in quickly as well. Owen, along with also The Beak squashed each of the defenses, when Billy Numerous encountered Owen, Billy continued to create many other Billy Numerous clones.

"You think you can stop me boy?" laughed Billy Numerous and his clones.

They ended up punching Owen all at once sending him crashing against Bart and Lisa.

Confessions:

"Wow Owen is so heavy!" cried Bart.

"That Billy Numerous is so fast, even faster than me!" cried Owen.

"We have to get around Billy Numerous!" cried Lisa.

"Ha, I got this one in the bag!" laughed Billy Numerous.

End of confessions.

But what old Billy Numerous didn't realize was he was going to be back stabbed by Red X who ended up making it seem like Liberty Lad got to him. Red X was indeed helping the two teams along by taking out Jinx but made it seem like Johnny took her down instead, finally when the Green Shifters along with the Dark Empaths made their way to where Nuclear Winter was, Red X caused a blackout of the place making it impossible for Nuclear Winter to see, he was quickly knocked out by Ben, and his doomsday device dismantled by Gwen.

"Wow, I must say, the Green Shifters are indeed the winners here, as for the Sinister Snakes, it looks like your days of villainy are numbered, you'll be voting for one of your members off for the first time" said Chris.

Indeed as the time went by, it was quite obvious who wasn't going to get the chocolate medal wrapped in tinfoil, Billy Numerous and Nuclear Winter.

"Old Billy Numerous, you thought you could outnumber the heroes" said Chris.

"I tried, I was doing my best!" cried Billy Numerous who was then given the chocolate wrapped medal.

"Which is why you'll be staying, Nuclear Winter it looks like you'll be the second contestant to be voted off" said Chris.

"What, this is an outrage, I expected to endure it!" cried Nuclear Winter.

"I am so going to enjoy this" said Minuteman as he placed special handcuffs on Nuclear Winter leading him to the Super Cannon of Shame.

"Wait, don't I get a helmet?" cried Nuclear Winter as he was loaded up into the Super Cannon of Shame.

Like poor Nick, Nuclear Winter was fired right out of the Super Cannon of Shame itself with him screaming and without a helmet.

"One less villain to worry about" laughed Minuteman.

"Yes, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But as one less villain was going to be a problem for Jump City, the Joker was crafting up a strategy with Blaineley.

"So you really must hate Chris quite a bit" laughed the Joker.

"We're going to need to find a way to infiltrate Chris' inner circle" said Blaineley.

"Easy, Harley Quinn my right-hand gal can do the job, she's already signing up to disguise herself as an intern as we speak" laughed the Joker.

"She better be the best you have" said Blaineley.

"Oh, she is" laughed the Joker.

As the Joker laughed as he his plan was unfolding, the heroes and villains alike were unaware that Harley Quinn was signing up under an assumed name as Chef, Chris and Minuteman were interviewing her behind closed doors for a position as an intern.


	4. Draco Takes Charge

Chapter 4: Draco Takes Charge

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a villainous plot crafted by none other than Nuclear Winter to turn Jump City into a block of ice. However, our five team of heroes ended up quickly dismantling the defense system that Nuclear Winter had placed, not only that Billy Numerous who was trying his best didn't seem to really do his best as he got knocked out by Bartman and his sidekick Lisa.

In the end, Nuclear Winter got shot out of the Super Cannon of Shame flying home and never to return again. So who'll be fired out next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

It was quite the obvious that Draco was planning to take control over the Sinister Snakes as he had intended to do with Red X helping him along the way.

Confessions:

"It's a little early for Snake Boy to be celebrating, but I'll give him a go at it" said Red X, "for now."

"Yea, I guess Red X does have good muggle technology that'd help me out" said Draco.

End of confessions.

As for a certain Harley Quinn, she was in a disguise as an intern for the show after completing an interview from Chris, Chef and Minuteman. She ended up using extremely loud noise makers to get everyone up from their hideouts which everyone did get out in time as Chris along with Chef were waiting for them.

"I hope you like our new intern" said Chris, "and I did not catch your name?"

"Tiffany" said Harley.

"Tiffany here has been a great help so far, you'll see more of it, now if you'll just follow me to your challenge, heroes follow Chef, villains follow me" laughed Chris.

As Chef led the hero teams one direction, Chris led the lone villain team the other.

"Now the hero teams do not know which bank you'll be taking down in this challenge, that's right we made a deal with the police chief to let this happen" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"My turn to lead!" laughed Draco.

"I get to use my powers on the guards!" laughed Dark Vegan.

"Good thing Billy Numerous will be well prepared this time" laughed Billy Numerous.

End of confessions.

As the villains were given a map of a few banks, Draco selected one of the banks where they'd strike.

"This should be fun!" laughed Jinx who was ready for anything.

As the villains headed out toward the targeted bank, meanwhile, Chef was giving the hero teams some items which they could fight off the villains, typically enough they were given very little to do with.

"All we're receiving are stupid ropes?" asked Sissy.

"Hey, that's all Chris is giving to you" laughed Chef.

"I guess we'll only need them when the ones that have power capture them" said Lisa.

"We're going to need to find out which bank the villains are going to strike at" said The Beak.

"Don't worry, we're calculating where they're going to strike" said Robin.

As the Titans helped out their members, find out the location of the bank the villains were going to strike as soon as Draco entered the bank, a few guards tried to stop him, but he ended up using his wand floating the guards up in the air while the others in his team came right into the scene. Dark Laser and Dark Vegan ended up using their powers as well helping Draco.

"Time to take the loot!" laughed Billy Numerous who multiplied himself into a few times.

But as Billy and his clones ended up retrieving the loot from the bank, the five hero teams came right into the scene with the Titans right beside them.

"Titans, and uh, contestants, go!" said Robin.

"Just like good old times!" laughed Mammoth.

Mammoth charged at members of the Green Shifters which most of them fell to Mammoth except for Ben who was in his Humongosaur alien form.

"Ha, you're not going anywhere!" laughed Ben.

Poor Eddy was among those hurt the most by Mammoth as he was quite injured a bit.

"Don't worry Eddy, I'll help you!" cried Ed.

As for the other members of the Sinister Snakes, Dark Laser finally got his chance as he faced the Liberty Lads with Timmy leading the pack.

"Ah yes, I know who that is under that mask" said Dark Laser.

"Wait, how?" asked Timmy.

"Hey, I got a fancy suit around me" laughed Dark Laser, "so I know all."

Dark Laser ends up using his powers to pin every member of the Liberty Lads against the wall, except for Owen who ends up dashing around Dark Laser.

"Wait, there are only nine of you!" cried Dark Laser, "Where's the other one?"

"You mean me?" asked Owen as he sped right by.

"Hey, stop playing around!" cried Billy Numerous as he along with Draco were getting the loot from the bank, "We're ready to go!"

"Sorry, I cannot play with you" said Dark Laser but as he was going to leave, Dark Laser ends up using his powers to pull down a few columns in the bank hoping to cause the building to collapse around the heroes.

"See you around!" laughed Dark Vegan as he along with the other villains got into a getaway vehicle and drove off.

As the villains were driving off back to their hideout, they thought what was supposed to be real money was indeed fake money, and fake gold bars that Billy Numerous and his clones had acquired.

"Ah man, this money is fake!" cried Billy Numerous as he noticed pictures of Chris McLean on the many dollar bills.

"Should have guessed it was smart of Chris to make his own money so that if we did succeed in a real bank robbery we wouldn't be able to use it" said Red X.

"Very tricky" sighed Draco who was rather disappointed.

As for the heroes who failed to capture any of the villains, Chris was very disappointed mostly in the Green Shifters.

"Green Shifters, you failed first among the hero teams to stop the villains, it looks like you'll be voting for someone off this time" laughed Chris.

As the hours went by it was finally time for the Green Shifters to vote for someone off, the two typical members who didn't receive a chocolate medal were Eddy and Ben.

"Ben, you have your aliens that you should have used against those villains, Eddy you got pummeled!" laughed Chris.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" cried Eddy.

"Which is why you will no longer stay here" said Chris as he threw the chocolate tin foiled medal to Ben.

"Wait, this isn't fair!" cried Eddy as he was struggling with Chef as he placed a bag over Eddy.

Chef then runs toward the Super Cannon of Shame with Eddy still struggling in the bag, and is loaded into it, and fired right out of it screaming for his life.

"Ah, music to my ears!" laughed Chris, "Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

But as Chris was ending his show for the time being, "Tiffany" i.e. Harley Quinn was doing some scouting missions for the Joker and was communicating with him via cell phone.

"Mister J, I am just looking over some of our heroes' hideouts" said Harley.

"Good, continue to monitor them Harley, oh just make sure you get on Chris' good side first before you do anything" said the Joker.

"Will do" said Harley.

As Harley continued her mission, Blaineley hoped that the Joker knew what he was doing.

"You sure she's skilled enough to handle it?" asked Blaineley.

"Hey, she's resourceful" said the Joker.

As the Joker continued to plan, the heroes and villains alike were unaware of her presence still.


	5. Super Gross Out

Chapter 5: Super Gross Out

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a bank robbery job for our contestants, well at least for those whom were the villains, and as for the heroes it was an old fashion hero versus villain beat down!

Mammoth showed the Green Shifters a thing or two before barging right on in, as for the other members of the Sinister Snakes they quickly worked on punishing any other heroes from daring to even trying to stop their onslaught! In the end, the Sinister Snakes won the cash, lucky for us, it was phony as for the Green Shifters they sent Eddy home packing on the Super Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The contestants soon found themselves woken up by a loud noise typically done by "Tiffany", i.e. Harley Quinn as she was using some loud speakers with a techno beat jam to it waking up everyone from their slumber.

Confessions:

"Chris certainly knows how to create a racket!" cried Sissy.

"Chris is one day going to get it" said Kevin who didn't like it.

End of confessions.

As everyone got out of their hideouts, they ended up meeting up with Chris.

"Walk this way to your challenge" said Chris.

As Chris led everyone to where the challenge would be, it was a big cafeteria which Chef was indeed behind the chef's counter.

Confessions:

"I am going to make them a mean super disgusting meal!" laughed Chef.

"Let's hope Chef can gross out these heroes and villains alike!" laughed Chris.

"Oh boy, I get to finally be the fastest eater alive!" laughed Owen.

End of confessions.

"Yes indeed this is the first gross out challenge for the season where the team that can have the most survive Chef's gross out dishes will win immunity!" laughed Chris.

As the contestants sat in their seats, Chef started up his first batch of meals for the contestants, Lisa fainted the first time she saw Chef's first course, but Owen ended up eating up all of his team members' meals pretty quickly. Sissy couldn't take a bite of any of Chef's meals.

Confessions:

"Chef must be really pulling it this season" said Sissy as her face turned all green.

"So much meat!" cried Lisa who was obviously a vegetarian.

End of confessions.

One by one, each members of each team started to drop, Dark Vegan dropped first from the Sinister Snakes.

"There is no way I am going to eat any of this" said Dark Vegan.

"Why?" asked Red X.

"Hello, I am a vegetarian, why doesn't Chef accommodate us?" cried Dark Vegan.

Suddenly Chef hands out vegetarian dishes of the same meal to Lisa and Dark Vegan who end up fainting anyway. As for the other members of the Sinister Snakes, Dark Laser was rather enjoying it.

Confessions:

"Reminds me of the punishment food given to my arch enemies!" laughed Dark Laser.

"There is no way I am eating any of this!" cried Candice who didn't even want to taste any of it.

"Disgusting!" cried Double D.

"Don't want to touch it!" cried Princess Julian.

"Yea this is great!" laughed Kevin as he was eating some of the food live in the confession area.

End of confessions.

As most members of every team started to drop, the Cute Burngofs did the worse than the Liberty Lads as Naz didn't even touch any of the food not even the first dish that came along. Jasmine also was being stubborn in not touching any of Chef's food.

Confessions:

"Ungrateful!" roared Chef.

"No way am I eating it!" cried Naz.

"Disgusting!" added Princess Julian.

End of confessions.

As for the other contestants whom were doing well, Owen was eating away with his speedy powers, Marceline was not far behind Owen, Lightning was doing most of the work for the SuperTechno Freaks as well as Kevin for the Green Shifters, and for the Sinister Snakes, Dark Laser was also finishing up.

"It's just down to you four contestants" said Chris, "Chef, if you don't mind to bring out the main super monster course?"

"Will do!" laughed Chef.

Chef along with "Tiffany" helped bring out the largest pile of grossest meat that everyone could see.

Confessions:

"That's enough to feed an army!" laughed Dark Laser.

"Oh boy, time to show Chris and everyone else what I am made of!" laughed Owen.

End of confessions.

As Lightning took one bite, he immediately couldn't even eat anymore and promptly had to leave. Dark Laser, along with Kevin and Owen started on racing against time.

"Whoever could scarf down the most of Chef's Super Monster Dish will have their team win immunity!" laughed Chris.

As Chris just pressed start on the stop watch, Owen used his N-Men power and immediately started to eat up the Super Monster Dish, as for Kevin and Dark Laser they couldn't compete with that.

Confessions:

"That Owen is such a hog!" cried Kevin, "But that gives me an idea on how to knock him out in the future."

"Curse you Owen, and your speedy ways!" cried Dark Laser.

End of confessions.

Owen ends up eating up the entire Super Monster Dish in only a few split seconds on Chris' stop watch leaving the others only scraps left.

"And it looks like the Liberty Lads win this match!" laughed Chris, "As for the Cute Burngorfs, it's time to vote for someone off."

Indeed as the time went by, the Cute Burngorfs were easy to choose just two of its members, both Naz and Jasmine.

"Naz, you and Jasmine didn't even one to touch any of Chef's food, the last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Jasmine! Sorry Naz, you'll have to take the Super Cannon of Shame home!" laughed Chris.

"Ha, I am glad to go!" said Naz as she got up without being escorted by Chef or Minuteman.

Naz ends up entering the Super Cannon of Shame and ends up being fired out.

"Looks like she didn't want to stay, can't blame her" said Minuteman.

"Until next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But as the scene ends, "Tiffany" who was still sneaking around ends up heading back to the Joker's safe house in Jump City.

"Just came back from work Mister J" said Harley as she took off her disguise.

"Great, it looks like the first phase of our operation has been complete, onto phase two!" laughed the Joker, "Actually sabotaging the challenges!"

"And let's hope some good contestants get eliminated from it" added Blaineley.

"Don't you worry, I have a target list of opportunity ready" said Harley.

"Let's hope we knock them down!" laughed the Joker.

As the Joker plotted for his second phase of his plans, the contestants were still unaware of what was going to come about, especially if it came from Blaineley.


	6. Patriotic Trivia

Chapter 6: Patriotic Trivia

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was the return of Chef's gross out meals for the season, with most of our contestants dropping down the first sight they saw of any of Chef's meals!

In the end, those in the Team known as the Cute Burngorfs couldn't scarf down any of Chef's dishes, especially for members like Naz who promptly were glad to take the Super Cannon of Shame home. So who'll end up in the Super Cannon of Shame next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As everyone slept in their hideouts, the Liberty Lads were among the teams that had all of its members still in check. Every other team had a member kicked off so far in the game.

Confessions:

"I got a bad feeling that a weak link will be exposed" said Sissy, "but the question is who is that weak link?"

"If the next challenge includes more of Chef's gross food, count me out" said Lisa who didn't want to participate any more.

"Ha, I am not going down, I am going to own this season!" laughed Bart.

End of confessions.

For "Tiffany", she ended up creating some loud extreme heavy metal music to get everyone up from their slumber and from their hideouts.

"Could you keep it down!" roared Dark Laser who didn't like the loud music.

"Nice wake up call" said Marceline who was the only few contestants among everyone that actually enjoyed the wake up call.

"So what's on today's agenda?" asked Mandy.

"Chef and Chris want me to take you to the challenge" said Harley.

As "Tiffany" took everyone to where Chris and Chef were waiting, it was a typical panel that the contestants had to sit in seats as Chris and Chef were going to deliver the questions.

"Today's challenge is a trivia challenge in the form of patriotism" said Chris.

"Wasn't the Fourth of July not long ago?" asked Sissy.

"Yes, but because you are all superheroes and villains alike, why not rank up the scores of who can answer historic trivia questions" said Chris.

"And if you get the wrong answer this will happen" laughed Chef as he pressed a button on the control panel shocking a few contestants whom were seated in their chairs.

"First question, name the author of the Declaration of Independence" said Chris.

Hiro ends up buzzing in for the Cute Burngorfs.

"Thomas Jefferson" said Hiro.

"Correct, one point for the Cute Burngorfs" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Ha, I know all of this country's trivia, both basic and non-basic!" laughed Hiro.

"My boyfriend is such a genius" said Danielle.

End of confessions.

"Which among of our Founding Father's ended up discovering electricity?" asked Chris.

The Beak ends up buzzing in for the Super Technofreaks which Ferb ends up handing over the answer to Phineas.

"Benjamin Franklin" said The Beak.

"Correct" laughed Chris, "a point for the Super Technofreaks."

As the questions continued to be raised by Chris, each team got the answers right, except whenever Bart, Timmy or Johnny answered for the Liberty Lads they ended up getting a shocking experience, as well as whenever Billy answered for the Dark Empaths.

"Sorry Billy, it's not Abraham Lincoln who acquired the Louisiana Purchase" said Chris.

"But that's what Mandy told me to put down as a homework assignment!" cried Billy.

Confessions:

"Nothing like making Billy look like a doofus satisfies me even more" laughed Mandy.

"What a big loser!" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

But the Dark Empaths were only in fifth place compared to where the Liberty Lads were, Jimmy along with Cindy and even Liberty Lad himself were forced to try to take control over the situation.

Confessions:

"I just cannot believe it that Timmy was not the genius he claimed to be" said Cindy.

"Lisa might be smart, but I am afraid she is no match for whatever Chef would through at her" said Jimmy.

End of confessions.

Each time the trio tried to buzz in, Molly along with Timmy, Bart and Johnny kept on buzzing in before they could often getting whatever the question was wrong. Chris even upgraded the shocking experience to the entire team when Molly answered one wrong question.

"Sorry, Nixon had nothing to do with the Native Americans!" laughed Chris as he gave a shocking experience to the entire Liberty Lads.

As Chris continued to tally up the scores of each team, the Liberty Lads sadly did the worse among the worse, which placed the Sinister Snakes around fourth quite oddly enough.

"I am very disappointed that the Liberty Lads couldn't pull through" said Minuteman to Chris.

"Which is why they'll be voting for one of their own off" added Chris, "as for the team that got the most points, that goes to the Cute Burngorfs!"

Confessions:

"I knew I could be behind my team's recovery" laughed Hiro.

"I can't believe we lost" said Owen, "I know I wasn't behind pushing those buzzers."

End of confessions.

As the time went by, it was narrowing it down to two members of the Liberty Lads whom were not going to get the chocolate medal for the night between Timmy and Molly.

"Wow, this is a tough choice, there were so many of you whom were buzzer happy" laughed Chris, "but neither one of you got an answer right and even hogged the buzzers away from those whom had the right answer! Timmy, Molly you two are both guilty of doing just that."

"Hey, Johnny and Bart were also buzzer happy too!" cried Timmy.

"And the last chocolate medal for the night goes to" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "Timmy. Sorry Molly, maybe if you got yourself a costume you'd have a better chance of surviving."

"Just win this season for the both of us" said Molly as she kissed Timmy on the cheeks.

"Come on" said Harley as she along with Chef grabbed Molly and placed her into the Super Cannon of Shame.

"Fire in the hole!" laughed Chef as he pressed the button which fired poor Molly right out of the Super Cannon of Shame.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

As the scene ends, the Joker who was busy with Blaineley was indeed reviewing a hit list of those still in the game which was rather a long list.

"Harley has done her work good" laughed the Joker, "but I just cannot decide which one to take down first, there are so many of them, I feel like a boy in a candy store!"

"Hmm, let me help you narrow it down for you" said Blaineley.

As Blaineley took the list and skimmed it about twice, she noticed that Marceline could become a threat, along with even Draco.

"I think you should take down Marceline and Draco, they are your biggest threats after all for Draco he worked with me" said Blaineley.

"I see, Draco it is then!" laughed the Joker, "I shall make the Sinister Snakes look like fools!"

As the Joker plotted to take down Draco, it was quite the obvious he was going to get rid of those whom would be a threat toward his schemes first.


	7. First Aftermath

Chapter 7: First Aftermath

It was time for the first Aftermath as Geoff was going to give the audience what was coming for season seven.

Geoff's commentary:

Welcome to Season Seven of the series for its Aftermath, this season we have four new co-hosts for the Aftermath series, along with also interviewing those whom were recently voted off. Aside from that we also have glimpses on what's to come for this season not to mention checking out any suspicious activities going on during the game itself.

So sit back and relax for some Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

It was yet another season and another Aftermath, for the contestants whom were recently voted off things were not looking good for them.

"This is not what Nuclear Winter signed up for" said Nuclear Winter.

"Hey, I got voted off first" said Nick.

"Well excuse me, but it seems to me that some of those on my former team didn't seem to behave like good comrades" said Nuclear Winter.

"Duh, they're villains" added Molly.

"Hey, I got beaten up!" cried Eddy.

"I'm actually glad to be here" said Naz.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen as he heard everyone arguing, "Everyone main stage now!"

"Geeze comrade you don't have to yell" said Nuclear Winter.

As the first row of contestants whom were voted off came out, they were surprised to find four new co-hosts, namely Kuki, Hoagie, Haley, and Vanessa.

"Meet your co-hosts" said Jorgen.

"I must say I am quite surprised to find someone like you be voted off second Nuclear Winter" said Vanessa.

"Not my fault, my so-called comrades in my team let me down!" continued Nuclear Winter.

"And just for that we'll be playing some of the suspicious activities of just a few of your former teammates" added Hoagie.

As the screen showed, indeed it showed the scene where Draco was making a deal with Red X. Nuclear Winter cringed at the sight seeing those two plotting to purposely have him lose during the second challenge.

"I knew it!" roared Nuclear Winter, "Those two were not my comrades! They will pay, pay, pay!"

The icy villain ends up storming off the set itself.

"I think it'd be redundant if we stated he should cool off after seeing that flick" laughed Hoagie who was trying to make a funny.

"Oh, I get it!" laughed Kuki.

"And it seems like Nick was voted off first thanks to Billy's stupidity" added Hayley as she ended up showing a clip of poor Nick getting stuck further in Billy's yogurt.

"That was disgusting, even for me, I have to take a few showers when I got back to the studios" said Nick.

"Let's just roll clips of why the others got themselves voted off" added Hoagie.

As the clips rolled by about how Molly, Naz and Eddy got voted off neither one of them were happy about it.

"Man it stinks!" cried Eddy, "I am such a loser! Great, now Kevin back home will record it!"

Meanwhile back in Peach Creek, Kevin was indeed recording it.

"You got that right!" laughed Kevin.

Back to the studios, Bridgette decided to typically feel sympathetic to those whom got voted off.

"Eddy, Naz, Molly, Nick you four are not losers at all" said Bridgette, "because here you're all winners to us."

"Say where did the icy guy go?" asked Nick.

As for Nuclear Winter he was typically at a bar trying to drown out his sorrows when Zim and Gir spotted him.

"It's the snowman!" cried Gir.

"Gir silence!" said Zim as he spotted the sad super villain.

"What is it?" asked Nuclear Winter to Zim.

"It seems to me you look pretty sad being the second one voted off" said Zim to Nuclear Winter.

"Go on" said Nuclear Winter.

"I as a super genius will be willing to lend you a hand into getting back into the game" said Zim, "if you are willing to follow my lead."

"I'm listening comrade, anything, anything to get back in the game and get even with the Red X and Draco" continued Nuclear Winter.

"Good, then follow Zim!" laughed Zim.

As the super villain followed the Irken and his robot, the scene changes back to Geoff as he was closing the first Aftermath.

"Well, it's been rather great, but before we close for the Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath, who among those would be next be casted out any bets?" asked Geoff.

"Seriously, the Super Technofreaks haven't lost anyone yet" said Molly.

"Yea, I hope they lose a member soon enough" laughed Eddy.

"Well, that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

As for Zim, Gir and Nuclear Winter, Nuclear Winter was led toward where Zim kept his ship.

"I must say comrade this is a big ship" said Nuclear Winter as he stepped right on in.

"Yes, yes this is pretty impressive to a human like you" said Zim, "we'll soon be heading for Jump City soon enough!"

"Oh boy, we're going to jump to a city!" laughed Gir.

"Gir, the name of the city is called Jump City" said Zim.

"Uh, I'm kind of confused" said Gir as he then self-destructed right in front of both of them.

"Is he supposed to do that comrade?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"Nah he'll be fine soon enough" said Zim.

But as Zim was prepared to take a villain back to Jump City, another villain known as the Joker was ready to implement phase two of his plan which would be to squash Draco.

"Let's hope your target is unaware of your presence here" said the Joker.

"I know him very well" added Blaineley, "all of his weaknesses and every embarrassing things about him since the third season."

"Interesting" said the Joker, "well, you can count that Draco will be going down soon enough, oh Harley!"

"Yes Mister J?" asked Harley still in her "Tiffany" disguise.

"It's important that you do your best to ruin the image of the Sinister Snakes for the next few challenges, and to make the members of the Sinister Snakes think Draco is the cause of it" said the Joker.

"Don't worry Mister J, I won't let you down on making the Sinister Snakes blame Draco for their foolish behavior" added Harley.

"Good, I hope you do a good job of it" laughed the Joker as he allowed Harley to go off.

"Let's hope she does do her job well" laughed Blaineley.

Both of them let out an evil laugh which even surprised the Joker who was use to doing it, never crossing the lines with someone like Blaineley before.


	8. Technofreak Downgrade

Chapter 8: Technofreak Downgrade

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was trivia time for our heroes and villains alike! The Liberty Lads were too much of being buzzer happy while the Cute Burngorfs ended up catching up after their loss. In the end, Molly was voted off for aiding Timmy in his buzzer happiness.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants stayed in their hideouts for their teams, the Liberty Lads needed to recover from their previous disaster in the previous challenge.

Confessions:

"The button was just too shiny, I couldn't help it" said Johnny.

"Pressing the button was fun, but it got Molly voted off!" cried Timmy.

"It's time to show what a real Liberty Lad can really do for the Liberty Lads" said Liberty Lad.

End of confessions.

"I say that I should be the one in charge of this team" said Liberty Lad, "besides us being loyal to Robin, we need to make the next challenge to work for us."

"That kind of makes sense, I guess" said Owen.

"You're going to need a second lead on this" said Cindy as she was itching to help out Liberty Lad.

"You know you're right, I'll put Bart as my second in command" said Liberty Lad.

"What?" cried Cindy

Confessions:

"He has to be kidding" said Cindy.

"Alright, I'm second in command!" laughed Bart.

"I guess making Bart second in command makes sense, after all he's also dressed up in a cool costume too" laughed Owen.

End of confessions.

As Cindy's jealously was growing with Bart, a loud alarm started to ring throughout the hideout along with the other hideouts as well causing everyone to come out to only see Chris and also "Tiffany".

"Glad you could make it out so fast" laughed Chris.

"Nice going trying to wake us like that" said Kevin who didn't seem to like it.

"As for the challenge today, it will be a typical race around the city in its own hero versus villain Olympics!" said Chris, "Each team will do a variety of exercises or other activities, the teams that have the most of its members survive all the rounds win."

Confessions:

"An Olympic style challenge, now Billy Numerous can show everyone what he's made of" laughed Billy Numerous.

"Time to show that Captain Spring Green Pants can really do it!" laughed Billy.

End of confessions.

As the first contestants headed for the first exercise, "Tiffany" noticed some weaker members of the Super Technofreaks were among those such as Tony and Lee.

"First exercise is weight lifting challenge" said Harley.

Confessions:

"Weight lifting, I've never done it!" cried Tony.

"I guess we can thank Jerry for not training us well" sighed Lee.

End of confessions.

While the two members of the Super Technofreaks started to struggle, it was rather easy compared to certain members of the Green Shifters which Kevin was dominating, next to Dark Laser of the Sinister Snakes, Edmund of the Dark Empaths, and Liberty Lad of the Liberty Lads.

"Come on, it's easy, Minuteman showed me how to do this" said Liberty Lad to both Tony and Lee.

"Well excuse us, but we've never done it before" said Tony.

As both of the two tried their best, their efforts were rather fruitless, as for other members of the Super Technofreaks, "Tiffany" purposely placed Candice and Jeremy in challenges they couldn't do as well, like the mile dash where heroes and villains that had speed were placed in it.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't feel right that we're being placed in challenges that do not fit our criteria, this challenge should really have gone to The Beak" said Candice.

"Fishy, very fishy indeed" said Jeremy.

End of confessions.

Both of them began to have excessive exhaustion as they were doing the mile run, while Johnny in his Johnny X suit was able to get ahead, the Sea Urchin, Danny, Danielle, Ben in his XLR8 alien and finally Red X.

Confessions:

"I am not agreeing with those in the Super Technofreaks who claim they're being placed in the wrong challenges, but hey, where's the fun in letting them sweat a little?" laughed Red X.

"What a pathetic display" said Chef as he was observing the Super Technofreaks.

End of confessions.

As each challenge went by, the Super Technofreak members were placed in challenges they could not do, time and time again. Only The Beak was typically the most capable member among them all.

Confessions:

"What's happening to my team?" cried the Beak, "Something's not right here, and when it's over, I will determine who is behind this dastardly deed!"

"The Beak looks indeed concern, I hope he's going to do something about it" said Isabella.

End of confessions.

As the challenges started to pass by, the Super Technofreaks were the obvious team that did not win most of the challenges and received very little of the medals.

"Well, it sounds like the Liberty Lads have indeed caught up from the last challenge with the Cute Burngorfs in second, Sinister Snakes third, Dark Empaths and Green Shifters tied for fourth" laughed Chris.

"Great, I suppose we're going to have to vote for someone off" said the Beak.

"You got that right" laughed Chris.

As time went by, it was finally time for members of the Super Technofreaks to vote for someone off for the first time. Typically enough, the contestants who didn't receive the last chocolate medal were Tony and Lee.

"Tony, Lee, both of you could not even lift a single weight, I mean really, that's not good" said Chris, "but only one of you will be leaving here tonight."

As Chris was awaiting for the dramatic pause.

"Last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Tony. Sorry Lee, you'll have to take the Super Cannon of Shame home" laughed Chris.

"Whatever" said Lee as he was heading there.

As Lee was loaded onto the Super Cannon of Shame, he was promptly fired right out of it by Chef who ended up screaming for his life.

"Ah, music to my ears, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

Indeed, the sabotage had worked, "Tiffany" was reporting in to the Joker who was rather pleased with how she placed members of the Super Technofreaks in challenges they could not even be able to do.

"Love your work" laughed the Joker.

"Hey, I'm just getting started Mister J" said Harley.

"I must say, I am rather impressed" said Blaineley, "now if we can do something about creating distrust with Draco."

"Oh, don't worry, but the Sinister Snakes will have to have a few sacrifices beforehand" added Harley.

"That sounds about right" laughed Blaineley.

As the Joker continued to plot, this particular villain failed to see a flaw in his plan, as a certain Irken was going to ensure another villain was going to have a comeback in the game itself pretty soon.


	9. Dams Hal in Distress

Chapter 9: Dams Hal in Distress

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was the Olympics with the Super Technofreaks finding themselves in challenges that not every one of their team members could accomplish, and only The Beak seemed to be the most capable member among the Super Technofreaks.

In the end, Lee didn't make it all the way for the Super Technofreaks and had to take the Super Cannon of Shame home. So who'll be fired out of it next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants sleep in their hideouts, Chris assigns "Tiffany" with a special task.

"They don't know this yet, but today's challenge will be to rescue a dams Hal in distress!" laughed Chris.

"And you want me to select a girl among each group?" asked Harley.

"Right!" laughed Chris.

As "Tiffany" went to work doing just that, Sissy who was sleeping in the Liberty Lads' hideout soon had a bag over her with "Tiffany" taking her hostage. The same went for the Sea Urchin of the Dark Empaths, Jasmine of the Cute Burngorfs, Isabella of the Super Technofreaks, Princess Julian of the Green Shifters and Jinx of the Sinister Snakes. After the kidnappings, members of all teams began to wake up, finding their teammate missing.

Confessions:

"Where did Sissy go!" cried Johnny as he was searching for her.

"Jinx is missing" said Billy Numerous, "but do I care, nope."

"Princess Julian is gone" said Flim-Flam.

"Can't find Isabella!" cried The Beak.

"Jasmine is missing" said Tucker.

"We're missing one comrade!" cried Red Oktober referring to the Sea Urchin.

End of confessions.

As everyone came wondering out, Chris then sounded a loud alarm getting everyone to be quiet as they were arguing where their missing teammates were.

"Enough!" cried Chris, "Today's challenge will be rescuing a dams Hal in distress!" laughed Chris, "The team who is able to retrieve their missing girl first will be receiving immunity, Chef has laid a few classic traps for each of the girls where you'll have to rescue them."

For the Liberty Lads, poor Sissy was tied to a railroad track; the Sea Urchin was tied to a log on a sawmill; Jasmine was in the same area, except there was an axe swinging down getting closer to her; Isabella was tied to a carriage which was controlled by robotic horses that Chef was controlling remotely; Princess Julian was stuck in a tall tower with heavy defenses; and for Jinx, she was placed around a pit of snakes. The Liberty Lads went to rescue Sissy, typically enough a train was coming at the same time.

"Quickly, we have to get her untied!" cried Liberty Lad.

"I'm on it!" cried Owen.

As Owen tried his best to untie Sissy, the rope started to tangle Owen in a knot itself.

"Uh, I think I messed up!" cried Owen.

"Looks like this will be a job for Johnny X to stop that train!" said Johnny.

Johnny then ends up changing into a large long neck dinosaur who then uses his own body to stop the oncoming train. Lucky the train itself was remotely controlled by "Tiffany" who was upset that the train was derailed because of Johnny.

Confessions:

"That punk kid thinks he's so smart, but I'll soon show him a thing or two" said Harley.

"Knot a problem!" laughed Owen as he made a pun after Johnny had stopped the train, Owen was untied as well.

End of confessions.

As members of the Dark Empaths arrived at the sawmill with also members of the Cute Burngorfs, time was ticking away that the Sea Urchin saw her chances of survival slipping. The Dark Empaths went to work, Marceline ended up shutting down the sawmill itself by changing herself into her large bat form, as for the Cute Burngorfs, Danny and Danielle turned intangible and also turned Jasmine intangible rescuing her from her fate. For the other teams, Chef was playing with The Beak as he was controlling the robotic horses.

Confessions:

"This is fun!" laughed Chef.

"Even with my powerful suit, I just can't seem to stop those robotic horses!" cried The Beak who didn't seem to feel that confident.

End of confessions.

Lightning ended up helping out the Beak by burping right in front of the robotic horses causing them to stop which the Beak finally was able to rescue Isabella.

"My hero!" said Isabella as she gave The Beak a hug.

For the Green Shifters, the defenses for the tower were heavy turrents placed around it, Kevin, Ben and Gwen were doing the most work trying to get around them to rescue Princess Julian.

"Rescue me already" sighed Princess Julian who was rather bored.

Poor Double D was knocked down as he was trying to use Kevin, Ben and Gwen as cover while he climbed right up, Flim-Flam and Ed were doing okay trying to sneak up.

Confessions:

"Man, things are not looking good" said Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

Suddenly a turrent targets both of them sending them falling right down landing right on poor Double D. Django then sneaks up ahead using Ben, Gwen and Kevin as cover.

"Looks like it'll be up to me" said Django.

As Django climbs his way up, he sees Princess Julian within the tower.

"About time" said Princess Julian.

Django ends up rescuing Princess Julian for his team and heads down, as for the Sinister Snakes, they were facing some sinister snakes of their own.

"Like how I paired you to face with poisonous snakes?" laughed Chris to the Sinister Snakes.

Confessions:

"Blast, if we only had Nuclear Winter he could freeze these reptiles!" cried Dark Laser.

"Old Billy Numerous has this one" laughed Billy Numerous.

End of confessions.

As Billy Numerous ends up creating clones of himself, the clones that are bitten by the snakes end up disappearing, the Delightful Children, along with Dark Laser and Dark Vegan end up going in, while Draco and Red X provide further distractions for the snakes. Billy Numerous himself soon finds himself bitten by one of the snakes.

"Quickly, get him out of here!" ordered Draco to Red X as he was using his wand to ward off the snakes.

"I'm on it" said Red X as he took a weaken Billy Numerous out.

"Don't worry, we got first aid just in case" said Chris.

As for the others, Mammoth soon got bitten by a snake, and Gizmo found himself face to face with a rather large snake which wanted to squeeze the fun out of him and eat him.

"I could use some help!" cried Gizmo.

"I'll handle this" said Dark Vegan as he came to Gizmo's rescue.

Eventually, Jinx was rescued, but it was quite the obvious the Sinister Snakes did among the poorest among the teams.

"Well, it seems that both Mammoth and Billy Numerous are recovering, but unfortunately, the Sinister Snakes will be voting for someone off" said Chris.

Confessions:

"This bites, literally!" cried Gizmo.

"Hmm, Mammoth is more useful than that Billy Numerous" said Red X.

"Hard choice on who to keep" said Draco.

End of confessions.

As it was finally time for the Sinister Snakes to cast one of their own out, it was quite the obvious that Mammoth and Billy Numerous were the only two contestants not to receive a chocolate medal.

"Mammoth, you are a pretty large guy, I am surprised you were bitten by one of the snakes, Billy Numerous, you said you are a tough guy as well but couldn't take that many snakes" said Chris, "last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Mammoth! Sorry Billy Numerous, looks like you'll be taking the Super Cannon of Shame home."

"Whatever" said Billy Numerous as he was led by Chef into the Super Cannon of Shame and was promptly fired out of it with him screaming.

"Ah yes, music to my ears, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

As the scene changes from Billy Numerous screaming, the Joker was indeed reviewing Harley's mission.

"I must say, the last challenge was quite great!" laughed the Joker, "But you didn't create that brand of distrust for Draco."

"Don't worry Mister J, I am working on it" said Harley.

"You better, Draco should be gone pretty soon" said Blaineley.

"Don't rush these things" said Harley as she went on her way out.

As the villains continued to plot, Zim who was nearing Jump City in his ship with Nuclear Winter and Gir were shortly arriving.

"Soon I'll come back into the game, thanks to my green little comrade" said Nuclear Winter.

"Yes, yes, Zim shall not be refused either!" laughed Zim.

"Yea!" laughed Gir.

As the Irken was inching closer to Jump City, no one was still aware of his arrival.


	10. Fearing Fear Itself

Chapter 10: Fearing Fear Itself

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a Dams Hal in distress for our contestants where our intern Tiffany decided to pitch in before everyone could find out one of their teammates was missing. Chef had some fun with controlling some robotic horses.

Some like those of the Sinister Snakes found themselves paired up with real actual sinister snakes, where a few of them got bitten including old Billy Numerous who just couldn't take that many snakes. In the end, he was fired out of the Super Cannon of Shame.

So who'll be fired out next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants sat in their hideouts, things were not looking well for the Sinister Snakes whom were really ironically not happy with the ironic icon of the last challenge.

Confessions:

"This bites, literally!" cried Gizmo who didn't like what happened during the last challenge.

"And me for admiring the snake of Slytherin" sighed Draco.

"Hmm, this gives me an idea to boost myself" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

As everyone was quiet in their hideouts, several loud bangs were heard outside which made everyone run right out, where Chris along with Chef and "Tiffany" were awaiting them.

"Glad you could make it" laughed Chris, "I hope you are all resting from the last challenge you had."

Confessions:

"I am going to make Chris pay for kidnapping me" said Jinx.

"I hated those robotic horses" said Isabella.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge and its difficulty will be no different" said Chris, "because for today's challenge would be a test of fear!"

"And just who is going to be behind it?" asked Liberty Lad.

"Follow me" laughed Chris.

As everyone headed to the area, a guest super villain known as the Scarecrow was there to greet everyone.

"Yes, the Scarecrow who has gone straight in the form of promising not to commit anymore crimes has agreed to help us with this kind of a challenge" laughed Chris.

"And we all know how we love to cause you pain" laughed Chef.

"I must say that I am rather impressed for Chris calling me out" said Scarecrow.

Just then at the hideout of the Joker, the Joker himself then throws a soda can right at the television.

"Boo, boo, boo I say, how dare that Chris McLean allows another super villain onto the show and forgets about me!" cried the Joker.

"I thought the entire point was to ruin Chris McLean?" asked Blaineley.

"True" replied the Joker, "but when he goes and invites another villain like Scarecrow onboard well that just ruins everything!"

As the scene changes back, the Scarecrow was thrilled to be the one putting fear among the contestants.

Confessions:

"It's just getting better and better for me!" laughed the Scarecrow in his typical evil laughter.

"This guy is trying to be scarier than me, but I am not amused" said Red X.

"I have nothing to fear" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the teams were lining up to see which kind of fears they'd face, the Liberty Lads were up first to which Owen was going to go without food for twenty four hours; Liberty Lad was going to witness an American flag getting burned; Cindy, Lisa and Jimmy would have to listen to dumb people talk; Bart, Timmy, Johnny and Sissy would be forced to play a child's videogame.

Confessions:

"Man am I starving!" cried Owen.

End of confessions.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm giving Bart, Timmy, Johnny and Sissy these treats" said Scarecrow as he along with Chef were moving the crate of food.

"And we know that you have a speedy superpower" added Chef, "so we'll know when the food is gone."

For the Dark Empaths, Mandy was being tortured by being forced to say one kind thing about Irwin; Mindy one kind word about Mandy; the Sea Urchin was forced to be in a very dry area; Billy had to be nice to Jeff the Spider who was dressed up as a clown mailman; Jade and Red were forced a long mile trek; Red Oktober was forced to spend an entire day at a bank as a bank teller; Edmund and Marceline were forced to be around garlic for twenty four hours.

Confessions:

"I hate this Capitalistic industry!" cried Red Oktober who didn't enjoy her job as a bank teller.

"Too much garlic" said Edmund who ended up fainting.

End of confessions.

For the Cute Burngorfs, Wybie and Hiro had to play dumb for a day; Jasmine had to listen to classical music which she hated; Sam had to be around meat; Tucker was forced to be at an opera play with Danny, Coraline and Danielle; for the Super Technofreaks, The Beak had to transform into a wood suit which Phineas and Ferb were able to make quickly; Candice was forced to watch old films of her brothers getting away with things she didn't like; Jeremy had to be separated from her from twenty four hours on top of it; Riley and Huey were forced to go to the same opera concert that Tucker and the others were forced to go to; Megan, Tony and even Lightning were given the task of carrying a large boulder.

Confessions:

"Lightning never had to do these kind of things" said Lightning.

"Too heavy!" cried Tony.

End of confessions.

As for the Green Shifters and the Sinister Snakes, Flim-Flam had to wear a suit and tie for twenty four hours; Ben was forced to change into Brainstorm and solve the world's hardest math problems along with Double D; Gwen was forced to go out on a date with Kevin in his monster form; Ed was forced to which children television shows which he didn't like; El Diablo had to be around ice for twenty four hours; Princess Julian along with her father Dark Vegan had to be around a BBQ with no vegan style meals; Django had to be pulled apart literally and be given by children to play for twenty four hours to be played; Dark Laser had to witness his Flipsy dog toy be destroyed a million times; Gizmo had to play dumb; Draco was forced to wear a pink wig which the color pink was responsible for him losing the third season; Jinx was forced to be jinxed herself with bad luck; the Delightful Children had to watch children television shows with Ed.

"I just cannot seem to find a fear for Red X" said Scarecrow to Chris as he was rather worried that Red X did not snap as much as the others did, "it's like he has no fear at all."

"Very interesting, but we'll reveal that masked stranger to be a coward that he is, throw in all of the fears we have!" laughed Chris.

"Nuclear option of fear for fear itself coming right up!" laughed Chef.

Chef ended up dawning a hockey mask and a chainsaw coming right after Red X, but Red X did not flinch one minute, instead he managed to disable the chainsaw and knock out Chef with one blow. Scarecrow started to send our swarms of insects thanks to the help of Johnny's sisters whom had acquired them for such use, did not flinch one bit.

"Am I supposed to be frighten by this?" asked Red X.

"Impossible!" cried Scarecrow, "All the others caved! Liberty Lad ended up beating up Duncan for burning a flag in front of him!"

Confessions:

"It was worth it" said Duncan who was rather beaten up by Liberty Lad.

End of confessions.

"Well, I guess since you're the only one who isn't caving, it looks like the Sinister Snakes win immunity!" laughed Chris.

"There must be a way to get you to be afraid of something, mark my words" said Scarecrow as he left in disgust.

As for the teams who lost, all the hero teams did the worst among them all.

"Wow, first time I'll have to implement a quad vote off!" laughed Chris.

As the hours went by, it was time for all four hero times to vote for one of their own off; the Liberty Lads, Liberty Lad and Owen were the two teammates chosen; Billy and Mindy were chosen for the Dark Empaths; Tucker and Jasmine for the Cute Burngorfs; Candice and Tony for the Super Technofreaks; and El Diablo and Princess Julian for the Green Shifters.

"Man, there are so many reasons why you'll be voted off, and why the ones who'll stay for another night will get the last four chocolate medals" said Chris to which Chef was doing the drumroll, "for those who'll receive the last chocolate medal for the night will be Owen, Billy, Tucker, Candice and El Diablo."

"What, you can't have a team called the Liberty Lads without a team member who is named Liberty Lad!" cried Liberty Lad who was taken away by Chef.

As each of the four whom were voted off were heading to the Super Cannon of Shame, each were loaded up into the cannon and fired right out of it with everyone of them screaming for life.

"I am rather disappointed with Liberty Lad attacking Duncan that way" said Minuteman.

"No worries" said Chris, "there are plenty of surprises to come here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

But as the scene changed, Scarecrow who disappointed that Red X didn't have one fear in his bones had to meet up with the Joker which Scarecrow was surprised that he was in town.

"So, this is where you're hiding out" said Scarecrow to the Joker.

"Oh yes" laughed the Joker, "at first I was angry that Chris somehow got into contact with you."

"We're trying to figure out a way to ruin Chris" said Blaineley.

"Hmm, first we need to crack at Red X, he's too smart" said Scarecrow.

"I was thinking about that too" added Blaineley, "but how is the question."

"No matter, we are going to have to go overtime on this one if we want things to go our way" said Scarecrow.

As the villains continued to plot, the ship that Zim was in was near Jump City.

"Good, we're here comrade" said Nuclear Winter.

"Yes, yes" said Zim.

As the Irken ship landed, Nuclear Winter had high hopes of getting back into the game with Zim's help, but since Minuteman was around he had to proceed with caution.


	11. Bomb Planter

Chapter 11: Bomb Planter

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, the Scarecrow was brought in to test our heroes and villains' fears. Some of them did better than others, but ironically it was the Sinister Snakes whom ended up holding out the most thanks to the part of the fearless Red X which we literally threw every fear we could think of at him!

I mean the guy didn't even flinch one bit! In the end, it was a first quad vote off by all the hero teams to vote off a member of each team to take a ticket on the Super Cannon of Shame home. So who'll end up being voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Red X was indeed on a roll in being one of the top villains in his team.

Confessions:

"I fear nothing" said Red X, "mark my words, there is nothing on this planet that'd get me frighten."

"If I could learn from Red X on how to not fear pink, I wouldn't have lost the third season" said Draco.

"Red X is creepy, and I mean how can you not be afraid of anything? Like what about someone who you care about is hurt or something, that's a fear right?" said Owen.

"And here I thought I was the only one who had these kind of guts" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their hideouts, Chris had instructed his helpers namely Kenny, Wally, Eric, Kyle and Stan to launch stink grenades into each of the hideouts which they did with no problems which forced everyone out of them.

"What the?" cried Sissy as she couldn't stand the smell.

"Ha, that's a good way of getting you all out, because today's challenge will be a very stinky one!" laughed Chris, "Even stinker than this!"

"What could be stinker than this?" asked the Sea Urchin as she was trying her best to cover her nose from the smell.

"Easy, each team will find a super garbage bomb meant for a specific team to disarm around the city" said Chris.

"Wait, we're villains, we don't stop bombs from going off" said Gizmo.

"In this challenge you do, because the bomb meant for you is placed at the Hive Academy!" laughed Chris.

"What?" cried Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx.

"Each team has ten minutes each to disarm the bomb, the first team that disarms their bomb first wins immunity followed by any other successful team" continued Chris, "and your clock is ticking now!"

Each of the five teams dashed out to search for their designated bombs, the Green Shifters found their bomb at the local zoo; the Dark Empaths at a graveyard; the Cute Burngorfs at an amusement park; a technology event at a major mall for the Super Technofreaks; and the Liberty Lads at a pizza restaurant.

"We have to save this pizza restaurant!" cried Johnny as he wanted the bomb to be disarmed.

"Don't you worry, since I am a genius, I know how to disarm a tricky bomb like this one" said Jimmy.

"Give Nerdtron some room" said Cindy.

As for the Cute Burngorfs, Hiro obviously agreed to be the one to disarm his team's bomb, the Red Oktober with the Dark Empaths considering her knowledge of Soviet espionage and warfare; The Beak for the Super Technofreaks; Ben for the Green Shifters who had changed into Brainstorm and Gizmo since he purposely insisted on saving the Hive Academy himself.

"Could you give me more room?" cried Gizmo as he was rather impatient in getting it done.

"I could use some of my magic to disarm that muggle device" said Draco.

"Hey, I'm the one who volunteered!" cried Gizmo.

"Hey, Draco's just trying to help" said Dark Laser.

"We should be the ones disarming the bomb, after all we know how to setup one" added the Delightful Children.

"Enough already!" cried Gizmo.

"Tiffany" who was watching each teams had created a special device from the help of the Joker and Scarecrow in speeding up the timers of the bombs to go off sooner. Gizmo was dillydallying too much with the bomb to which "Tiffany" used the remote control device to speed things up a little.

"Hey Chef, doesn't that look suspicious for the Sinister Snakes that their timer on their bomb is going faster than the others?" asked Chris.

"Don't care" laughed Chef, "just waiting for the fireworks to happen."

The timer ticking faster frustrated Gizmo, but Gizmo wouldn't be the only one that "Tiffany" would harass with a faster ticker, the Dark Empaths were the next target for "Tiffany" as she used her device, Red Oktober couldn't believe how fast the timer was going.

"This, this is ridiculous, I've never seen a ticker for a bomb go that fast!" cried Red Oktober.

"Well stop talking and start disarming that bomb!" ordered Mandy.

As for the Liberty Lads, they were the lucky ones to disarm their super garbage bomb first.

"And it seems the Liberty Lads have indeed disarmed their bomb first, let's wait on the others to see if they could accomplish the same too" said Chris.

The Cute Burngorfs thanks to Hiro's genius ways was able to disarm their bomb, and the Super Technofreaks thanks to the efforts of The Beak, the Green Shifters came just in a few slip seconds of the Super Technofreaks.

Confessions:

"Wow, such a simple bomb to disarm" said Ben still in his Brainstorm alien form.

"Ha, Chris can throw anything at the Beak" said the Beak.

"Alright, we saved the pizza restaurant!" laughed Johnny as he then ate a piece of pizza as an award.

"Look how fast I can eat this whole pizza with my powers" said Owen with a split second the entire pizza was gone, "see!"

End of confessions.

For the Sinister Snakes, time was indeed running out, Jinx didn't like that the timer was closing in on the final seconds left.

"Everyone, get out, it's going to blow!" cried Jinx.

As the villains scrambled to find a way out of the Hive Academy, members of the Dark Empaths were trying to figure out the same as well.

"Hey, I gots an idea, I'll use my yogurt powers to stop the bomb!" laughed Billy.

"Billy, we don't need your yogurt powers" said Mandy.

Billy ignored Mandy's commands and ended up shooting large lumps of yogurt toward the bomb which the amount of yogurt from Billy's arm pits ironically did the trick in disarming the bomb which it was just one second away from going off.

"Wow, the Dark Empaths just barely made it!" laughed Chris to which a loud explosion could be heard from the Hive Academy.

"And it seems I see fireworks at the Hive Academy, really smelly fireworks!" laughed Chef.

"Time to bring in the sanitation suits" laughed Chris.

As the members of the Sinister Snakes were brought out, every last one of them smelled so bad that they'd have to take several bathes in the next couple of months to get rid of the horrible smell. Typically enough they were going to be the ones to also vote for one of their own off.

"And you all know what to do, you'll be voting for someone off" laughed Chris who had a gas mask on.

After a few hours went by, it was quite the obvious which members of the Sinister Snakes did not get the last chocolate medal for the night, Draco and Gizmo.

"Draco, someone apparently does not like you, Gizmo, you were horse playing too much to even disarm your team's bomb" said Chris who was still wearing the gas mask on.

"It wasn't my fault, the stupid ticker was going too fast!" cried Gizmo.

"Last chocolate medal for the night goes to" said Chris who was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Draco, sorry Gizmo you'll be going home on the Super Cannon of Shame."

"Wait, I was robbed!" cried Gizmo to which Chef grabbed him and was going to shove him into the Super Cannon of Shame, "Put me down, you big dummy!"

Gizmo is then loaded into the Super Cannon of Shame and then fired right out of it with him screaming for his life.

"Another exciting elimination, let's hope these villains get cleaned up soon, please do for next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But as the scene changes, the Joker was reviewing Harley's movements.

"Hmm, putting false trust with Draco as a leader" said the Joker, "so far it's useful in getting rid of those like Gizmo and Billy Numerous."

"But we need to initiate some sort of tragedy" said Blaineley.

"True" said the Scarecrow, "but we're going to have to get Chris to somehow get a few friends from Gotham onboard as infiltrators too."

"Excellent idea" laughed the Joker.

As the villains plotted, another villain known as Nuclear Winter was sneaking around and noticed how odd "Tiffany" was behaving.

"Comrades" said Nuclear Winter as he hid Zim and Gir, "she's rather being suspicious."

"Hmm, Gir, why don't you go and follow her" said Zim.

"Okay" said Gir.

As the Ser unit went off to spy on "Tiffany", Nuclear Winter had high hopes in hoping he'd return soon to the game with a good standing in exposing trouble.


	12. Monster Hunt

Chapter 12: Monster Hunt

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a pretty stinky situation for our contestants whom were woken up with a bad smell. If things couldn't get even more stinky, they were ordered to disarm a super garbage bomb that Chef had planted in five separate locations within Jump City.

Some of the timers went quicker than the others on the garbage bombs, but luckily the Dark Empaths ended up having Billy use his yogurt powers to stop the garbage bomb from going off. Sadly, the Sinister Snacks could have used that kind of a power, as their garbage bomb went off which also got Gizmo a ticket on the Super Cannon of Shame home.

So who'll be voted off? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

After Gizmo's disastrous attempt into disarming the super garbage bomb, a few of the members of the Sinister Snakes were starting to distrust Draco as a possible leader.

Confessions:

"I know it may not be Draco's fault in letting that bomb explode, but he should have stopped Gizmo" said Jinx.

"I hate being smelly, the smell will make me detectable" said Red X.

"Uh, cannot believe that Gizmo was trying to disarm that bomb, we should have!" cried the Delightful Children.

End of confessions.

As Jinx continued to nap she woke up to find a large lizard liking its tongue to her which she ended up screaming, similarly, other female members of the hero teams did the same when they spotted their reptile wake up call. After everyone got out, Chris was quite amused as he saw them all.

"Thought we added sending in a little critter to tell you guys to get up" laughed Chris.

"Not funny!" cried Jinx.

"Always reminds me of the pranks Ben tried to pull on me" said Gwen.

"Well this challenge will be a challenge where the villain team will construct a monster which they'll use to try to destroy this fair city" said Chris, "and the first hero team will win immunity when they stop the monster, the villain team will be given at least twenty four hours to create their monster, from scratch while the other hero teams prepare for the big fight."

Confessions:

"Great, now we need that Gizmo" said Jinx as she felt guilty for letting him go.

"Hmm, this gives us an idea" laughed the Delightful Children.

"The Delightful Children better come up with a good plan" said Draco.

End of confessions.

"Alright, I am going to let you create our monster" said Draco to the Delightful Children.

"About time someone sees us for who we are" said the Delightful Children.

As the Delightful Children went to work, the hero teams decided it was time to do some training before the big monster fight. The Beak noticed a few members of the Super Technofreaks were still out of shape, including his sister Candice.

"Candice, I don't know if you're able to go through something like this" said The Beak.

"What, you're going to vote me off if we don't stop the monster?" asked Candice.

"No, I am going to give you a chance, since you don't have powers like me, why not try to come up with a way to outsmart that monster, you know, brains over bronze" continued The Beak.

As each hero team thought up of a strategy, after a day, the Delightful Children released their monster which was a large mechanical robot that started to smash up Jump City.

"You do know that I named a tax law after you" said the mayor to Chris as he was watching the monster destroy his city.

"It's an honor" laughed Chris as he and Chef were watching the destruction.

The Liberty Lads dashed out first with Owen speeding up ahead, Johnny who used his Johnny X powers ended up sending a large fire flame toward the mechanical monster, but the monster had a shield which it then used its claw to knock down Johnny from the sky who ended up landing on Sissy.

"Get off of me Test!" cried Sissy.

The claw ended up coming down trying to smash the two, had it not been for Jimmy creating an invisible shield around them saving them.

"I guess this invisible power is useful after all" said Jimmy.

Owen ended up using a long rope and ran around the mechanical monster in the hopes of making the monster trip and fall, yet all the monster did was grab the rope and started to tie up Owen, then sent him tumbling down to the ground and moved on.

"I could use a little help!" cried Owen who was rather tied up.

For the Dark Empaths, Marceline decided to combat the monster herself as she changed into a giant bat.

"Let's wrestle!" laughed Marceline.

As the mechanical monster and Marceline continued to fight, Billy wanted to help.

"Hey I can help, I got yogurt to blind the mechanical monster" said Billy.

"Go away!" cried Marceline, "I'm busy!"

But Billy indeed ignored Marceline's warning and instead used his yogurt powers to trap the mechanical monster, but he also ended up getting Marceline in a sticky situation.

"Now that's one sticky bat" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"I am going to get that Billy for getting me messed up!" cried Marceline as her hair was messed up by the yogurt.

"Billy once again has ruined our image" sighed Mandy.

End of confessions.

Next team that was going to attempt to stop the mechanical monster were the Cute Burngorfs, Hiro had come up with a strategy involving the Ant who was borrowing through the streets creating bumps to slow down the monster. Danny and Danielle would use their freeze powers to try to stop the monster altogether. But as the ice powers froze the mechanical monster's feet, it started to break free anyway and ended up literally stepping on the Ant like a flat pancake.

"Ouch, that has to hurt!" laughed Chris as first aid was rushing to the Ant's aid.

The next team were the Green Shifters, Kevin had insisted to go up first against the mechanical monster.

"But why not use some of my heat powers to slow the monster down for you?" asked El Diablo.

"No way!" cried Kevin, "I'm going to do this on my own!"

Kevin typically was picked up by the mechanical monster who then ended up tossing him across the city which was rather far.

Confessions:

"I wish I could have done that" said Ben.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin" sighed Gwen as she couldn't believe Kevin wanted to take all the credit.

End of confessions.

Final hero team were the Super Technofreaks which Candice had thought of the perfect plan to use every member of the team. The members that did not have powers were on instruments with a very large surround system meant to creating a shockwave for the monster.

"The monster's coming!" cried The Beak as he flew right in.

"Alright, time to jam it hardcore style!" said Candice.

As the mechanical monster came into the area of the surround sound system, Jeremy cranked it up which he and the other members of the team started to play whatever songs they knew. The monster was tipping backward but it was not enough which the Beak ended up shaking a soda can for Lightning.

"Quickly, drink it down and use your powers to stop that monster!" cried the Beak.

"You got it!" laughed Lightning as he did just that.

Lightning led out a loud burp which increased the size of the shockwave which started to shatter the monster into pieces, with everyone else sadly hearing a loud screeching sound.

Confessions:

"I knew I should have brought earmuffs!" cried Candice who was covering her ears.

End of confessions.

"I guess you guys won!" laughed Chris who ironically had earmuffs prepared for such an occasion.

"What?" cried everyone in the Super Technofreaks.

"I said you won the challenge, there'll be a quad vote off!" laughed Chris.

After the screeching sound died, three hero teams and the lone villain team were going to vote for one person off. Typically those who did not get a chocolate medal for the Liberty Lads were Johnny and Owen who was still a bit tied up; Marceline who was still rather sticky and also Billy for the Dark Empaths; the Ant and Danny for the Cute Burngorfs; Kevin, and El Diablo which poor El Diablo was just annoying Kevin for his suggestion; and Draco and the Delightful Children.

"I must say I am very pleased with another quad vote off" laughed Chris which Chef was raising to start the drum roll, "when the drum roll begins, I will call your name and you'll be staying for another night. Johnny, Marceline, Dannyy, El Diablo and Draco! That's all."

"Hey no fair, I got voted off?" cried Kevin.

"Yes, yes you did, Minuteman please escort Kevin to the Super Cannon of Shame" laughed Chris.

As Chef and Minuteman did just that, each one of them screamed for their lives as they were shot out of the Super Cannon of Shame.

"Wow, yet another exciting elimination until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

As the scene changed, it was quite the obvious doubt was being set in for Draco being a weak leader for the Sinister Snakes which the Joker was pleased with the progress.

"I know Harley didn't do anything this challenge" said the Joker, "but I am still pleased it's sinking in fast."

"Jinx must hate him" said Blaineley.

"Indeed that's the word on the street literally!" laughed Scarecrow.

"We're going to need some of our friends to help out fast" laughed the Joker.

"Don't worry, I am sure she's doing her best" said Scarecrow.

As the villains continued to plot and see their plans through it was only a matter of time a few of the contestants would catch on, along with some of Chris' helpers and Idea Team members soon enough.


	13. Nuclear Winter Back in Action

Chapter 13: Nuclear Winter Back in Action

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath, it was our first Aftermath of the season with new co-hosts whom felt this season would be just too much if they participated.

As for one of the contestants voted off, a certain Nuclear Winter hasn't even shown up yet, nor has Zim or Gir which makes people wonder if he's trying to get back into the game. So will Nuclear Winter succeed? Who knows, but find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

It seemed like those whom were voted off were not happy with the possible rumors that Nuclear Winter was able to slip right through the cracks into trying to get back into the game.

"I shouldn't be here with you losers!" cried Mindy who was rather upset that she got voted off.

"But I got voted off too" said Billy.

"Like I said, I don't deserve to be here with you losers!" cried Mindy.

"Excuse me, but how do you think I feel, the Liberty Lads are missing their main mascot, me!" cried Liberty Lad.

"Well, I felt a bit out of place" laughed Owen, "I mean what kind of a large guy like me even needs these powers?"

"To eat up Chef's food, you said it yourself" said Liberty Lad.

"Oh yea" added Owen.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen as he noticed the contestants were arguing, "Come to the main stage, now!"

"What a grouch!" cried Eddy.

"I heard that!" roared Jorgen.

"What are you trying to do, get us in trouble?" asked Kevin.

"I am actually kind of glad I'm not in the game" added Princess Julian.

"You're lucky you at least get to feel that way" replied Liberty Lad.

As the recently voted off contestants arrived on the scene to the main stage, Geoff along with the four co-hosts were there waiting for them along with Bridgette.

"I must say I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now" laughed Hoagie to Liberty Lad.

"You're telling me, my team still has its name the Liberty Lads without me, Liberty Lad!" cried Liberty Lad, "I heard Nuclear Winter is also trying to return to the game!"

"Well, he's missing from the lineup of contestants that were first voted off" added Vanessa.

"We speculate he could be working with Zim and Gir" added Hayley.

"Great, another season that Zim gets to cheat" sighed Nick who didn't like it when Zim did it the first time around.

"So how do we know that Nuclear Winter isn't already in Jump City?" asked Billy Numerous.

"A good question" added Hoagie, "we have a few helpful tips from Minuteman who is on the scene in Jump City with some of the details."

Suddenly the television screen switched to Minuteman who was live at Jump City.

"Yes, that's indeed correct" added Minuteman, "I sense my old arch nemesis Nuclear Winter might be lurking around Jump City so that he can get back into the game."

"Oh boy, I hope he gives out ice cream!" said Kuki.

"Sorry, but he's not that kind of a person" said Minuteman, "Mentor has been communicating with me telepathically from Patriot City, I am hoping I can pinpoint his location soon enough."

"I see, well, let's hope that he can pinpoint his location soon enough" laughed Geoff.

"So why don't we roll with the clips to why you were all voted off" laughed Hoagie.

"And become such losers!" laughed Vanessa.

"Now they're not losers" said Bridgette who was once again trying to comfort the recently voted off contestants.

As Jorgen rolled the clips on each of the reasons why each contestant was voted off, Hoagie wanted to replay over and over the part where Gizmo failed to stop the super garbage bomb from going off and making the rest of his team smelly.

"Stop playing that!" cried Gizmo who couldn't stand it, "The stupid timer in the bomb kept on going fast!"

"That's what you get for losing!" laughed Vanessa, "And being slow!"

"Excuse me, but every member of my team saw the timer go fast!" continued Gizmo.

"Who cares, our monster could have done better" sighed the Delightful Children.

"Yea, that's too bad that your monster failed at the last minute" laughed Hoagie.

"Well, that's all the time we have here until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

As the scene fades, it reverts to Jump City where Nuclear Winter is staking out trying to sneak up on "Tiffany" as he speculates something isn't right with that girl.

"Comrade" said Nuclear Winter to Zim, "I need that robot of yours to get closer to "Tiffany", think you can do that comrade?"

"Yea sure, Gir!" cried Zim to the Ser robot.

"Yes?" asked Gir.

"Go spy on that "Tiffany" girl" continued Zim.

"Okay!" laughed Gir.

As Gir wondered off, the Ser robot was nearing on "Tiffany" as he was wondering around, he spotted "Tiffany" heading to a hideout where the Joker, Blaineley and the Scarecrow were meeting up with another foe Bane.

"I must say Bane, you're more intelligent that I could imagine" said the Joker.

"Well, none of you ever asked" continued Bane.

"Which brings me to a good strategy on how to take down Chris McLean" continued the Scarecrow, "the next upcoming challenge has to do with the strongest who could confront you."

"Indeed, Chris was foolish enough to accept me" continued Bane.

"All the more entertaining to watch!" laughed the Joker.

"And if he starts to trust you, that means it'd give you the right means to infiltrate Chris' inner circle" added Blaineley.

"Indeed that is true" continued Bane.

"All thanks to my recommendations" added Harley.

"Yep, thank Harley for getting Bane into Jump City" laughed the Joker, "Chris will do anything for ratings, even bringing in a super villain like Bane."

As the villains plotted to take down Chris, a certain Kenny who was prepared to dawn his Mysterion persona felt there was a foe within Jump City that had returned. Minuteman was privately meeting with Mysterion to discuss the matter.

"I must say, you have good credentials" said Minuteman who was reviewing Mysterion's past.

"Yes, since you are in need of assistance, I will help you to track down Nuclear Winter" continued Kenny.

As Minuteman made a pact with the mysterious Mysterion, he had hoped that this would help find out where Nuclear Winter would be, since he knew that time was ticking away.


	14. Wrestle with Bane

Chapter 14: Wrestle with Bane

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a monster on the run, as it was tearing up Jump City and only its local heroes could stop it. Every hero team tried its best to try to stop the mechanical monster, but to no avail the monster kept on going, until it reached the Super Technofreaks which The Beak ended up using Candice and Jeremy to send a mega shockwave destroying and dismantling the monster into pieces.

In the end, the hero teams who did not stop the monster along with the Sinister Snakes had to vote for someone off to the Super Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of confessions.

As everyone laid in their hideouts, a loud ring could be heard which forced everyone out of their hideouts sounding more like a wrestling round starting as everyone ran out.

Confessions:

"Chris is really pushing it!" cried Sissy as she was holding her hands to her ears.

"Lightning can take on any challenge Chris can throw!" laughed Lightning.

End of confessions.

"Glad you could all get out and into the sun" laughed Chris, "I had Tiffany setup a system to get a good wake up call for you all."

"So what'd be today's challenge?" asked Cindy to Chris.

"If you'd all just follow me" laughed Chris.

As everyone followed Chris, they were led to a large ring where an odd figure was standing there.

"I'd like to meet Bane" said Chris, "he's a super villain straight from Gotham City and we've asked if he could choose someone to fight against."

Confessions:

"This doesn't make sense, he should be with us then" said Draco.

"He doesn't look so tough" said Red X whom had never fought Bane before.

"I think I can take him" laughed Mammoth.

End of confessions.

"Oh, we're going to wrestle him!" laughed Mammoth to Chris.

"Yes, yes you are, you are going to pick at least two members of your team that'd get into the ring, ten minutes tops for each team" continued Chris, "if you survive your team will win immunity, if not your team will vote for one of the two players off!"

Each of the teams ended up deliberating on who'd they send into the ring and who'd help the other player.

Confessions:

"My powers can waste that guy no problem" laughed Johnny.

"It should be smarts not bronze that beats someone like him" said Jimmy.

"He doesn't look so tough" laughed Marceline.

"Okay, I'll get into the ring" laughed Edmund.

"He'll be no match for me" said Danielle.

"I can freeze the guy right on the spot" laughed Danny.

"Tough guy I don't think so" said Riley who was itching to get in.

"I'd go and join Riley, but it sounds unfair to Bane" said The Beak.

"Another chance to show the world what Ben Tennyson can do" laughed Ben.

End of confessions.

"I think I am going to sit this one out" said Gwen to her team.

"What, why?" asked El Diablo.

"You got powers right?" asked Gwen.

"Yea, so?" asked El Diablo.

"Why not join my cousin?" continued Gwen.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" said El Diablo.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't sound right about that guy Bane" said El Diablo, "I can't put my finger on it, but something just doesn't sound or feel right."

"I hope magic boy can shrink Bane so that I can step on him!" laughed Mammoth referring to Draco.

End of confessions.

As each teams deliberated who they were going to send into the ring against Bane, the Liberty Lads it was going to be Johnny and Jimmy; the Dark Empaths, Marceline and Edmund; Cute Burngorfs, Danny and Danielle; the Super Technofreaks, Huey and Riley; the Green Shifters, Ben and El Diablo; and the Sinister Snakes, Mammoth and Draco.

"Alright, first team up" said Chris who was dressed in a referee outfit, "are the Liberty Lads representing them Johnny and Jimmy!"

Confessions:

"This is who they have to offer me as a challenge?" laughed Bane.

End of confessions.

"Alright, you go and distract him while I use my farting powers and knock him out" laughed Johnny.

"That actually might work" said Jimmy.

As Jimmy headed out, Bane tried to grab Jimmy, thanks to his invisibility powers, Jimmy for some time was able to elude Bane.

"Stand still!" cried Bane as he was trying to grab Jimmy.

"Hey gorilla guy!" laughed Johnny as he had his behind aimed at Bane, "Come on get me if you can!"

"Why you!" cried Bane.

Bane charged at Johnny, which Johnny then released his fart powers on Bane, however Bane was prepared as he had a gas mask typically on.

"Ha, nice try, but I came prepared!" laughed Bane as he was wearing a gas mask.

"Okay, I did not see this coming" sighed Johnny as he and Jimmy soon found themselves cornered.

"Yea, tear them up for stinking up the place too!" laughed Chris who was holding his nose the whole time, "Alright, don't you worry first aid is on the way, next time after the smell dies are the Dark Empaths representing them are Marceline and Edmund!"

"Alright let's tear this guy apart!" laughed Marceline.

Marceline ended up charging at Bane in her wolf form, while Edmund came up from behind.

Confessions:

"Do these two think they can beat me as vampires?" laughed Bane.

End of confessions.

Bane ended up using a canister of garlic on both of the two vampires which sent them coughing.

"Ouch, and the Dark Empaths are out!" laughed Chris, "Next the Cute Burngorfs!"

Danny and Danielle ended up leaping into the ring.

"Let's take this guy on, you freeze him and I'll break him into pieces!" laughed Danielle.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Danny.

Danny ended up using his icy powers to freeze Bane right in his tracks, but as Danielle was about to literally crack open Bane, Bane bursts out sending the ice everywhere, luckily the two went intangible, however the ice sadly ended up hurting Tucker who was just a simple bystander.

Confessions:

"Man, this isn't fair, I wasn't in the ring!" cried Tucker who was rather injured.

End of confessions.

"Nice try for the Cute Burngorfs, but the next team would be the Super Technofreaks!" laughed Chris.

Riley and Huey ended up stepping into the ring.

Confessions:

"Time to show Bane my martial arts!" laughed Huey.

End of confessions.

Huey charged at Bane as he tried to deliver a few blows to him, but Bane ended up blocking Huey, and ended up grabbing Huey and throwing him hard straight toward Riley.

Confessions:

"Pathetic!" cried Bane.

End of confessions.

"Let's hope the Green Shifters can pull it off!" laughed Chris.

Ben and El Diablo ended up getting into the ring.

"Time to put him on fire!" laughed El Diablo.

As El Diablo started to throw fireballs at Bane, Ben changed himself into Swampfire.

"Let's see how he likes it hot!" laughed Ben who joined in with El Diablo.

Bane somehow ended up was able to handle such massive heat and instead managed to slam both of their heads together.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that hurts!" cried Ben as he was back in his normal human form.

"Never have I saw such dizziness" said El Diablo who was rather quite dizzy trying to stay still.

End of confessions.

Finally came the Sinister Snakes, Draco and Mammoth both ended up getting into the ring, meanwhile the Joker was rather pleased that Draco was going to get hurt by Bane, along with Blaineley.

"I hope Bane wastes Draco good!" laughed Blaineley.

"He'll do more than that!" laughed the Joker.

"I can barely watch, no wait, I can!" laughed Scarecrow.

Draco tried to use his wand to shrink Bane, but instead, he ended up shrinking Chris as Bane dodged the magical ray.

"Excuse me, but this isn't cool!" cried Chris who was rather quite small.

Draco had to enlarge Chris again back to his normal size, but for Mammoth, it was a stand still battle as both he and Bane proved to be an equal match.

"Should have sent me into the ring" said Red X who was whispering from behind to Mammoth in the crowd, "then this would never happen."

Those comments made Bane stronger as he then grabbed Mammoth and threw him nearly striking Draco, which didn't make the Joker, Blaineley or Scarecrow happy.

"Darn it, he missed!" cried Blaineley, "By a few feet!"

"Looks like a few inches" said Scarecrow.

"Whatever" sighed the Joker as he turned off the television.

Indeed there seemed to be no winners as no teams could stop Bane, however Nuclear Winter who was lurking from the shadows decided to step in.

"Is there no one who'd be able to challenge me?" cried Bane.

"Hey, you're beating up my comrades!" roared Nuclear Winter as he leaped right on in.

"Ha, I knew it!" cried Minuteman which he along with Kenny as Mysterion rushed toward the area, "Nuclear Winter has returned!"

"I am going to enjoy crushing you!" laughed Nuclear Winter.

Nuclear Winter ended up giving Bane an uppercut sending him flying into the air.

"Ouch!" cried Chris, "Come on Bane, get up and smack that former contestant!"

Bane ended up recovering and charged at Nuclear Winter with all of his might, but Nuclear Winter ended up freezing Bane in a solid rock of ice.

Confessions:

"That's what I did!" cried Danny, "What makes his moves so special?"

End of confessions.

Nuclear Winter ends up cracking open the head part of the icy rock where Bane sees himself captured by Nuclear Winter.

"Well, since you were the only contestant to defeat Bane, I guess you'll get to comeback" said Chris, "as for the rest of you, you'll ALL have to vote for someone off!"

Every team indeed had to vote for someone off this time, the Liberty Lads, Johnny and Jimmy didn't get a chocolate medal; the Dark Empaths, Marceline and Edmund; the Cute Burngorfs, Danny and for some reason Tucker who just got hurt as a bystander; the Super Technofreaks, Riley and Huey; the Green Shifters, Ben and El Diablo; and the Sinister Snakes, Draco and Mammoth.

"So many reasons why you're all here" laughed Chris, "when Chef starts the drum roll, the person that I call will get the last chocolate medal for their team, and the loser takes the Super Cannon of Shame home, and never returns."

"But Nuclear Winter did!" cried Danny.

"Who cares, he ended up beating Bane!" laughed Chris.

As the drum roll started, Chris was indeed ready to call names.

"Johnny, Marceline, Danny, Riley, Ben" said Chris who was awaiting the final dramatic pause for Draco and Mammoth, "and lastly, Draco. Looks like the Super Cannon of Shame can fit them all in at once!"

"What, this isn't fair, I was a bystander, a bystander!" cried Tucker as he was being removed by Chef, "Not fair, not fair!"

As all five were able to ironically fit into the Super Cannon of Shame, they were promptly fired right out of it by Chris with everyone screaming.

"Ah, the sound of music to my ears, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

As Bane was broken out by Chef, he knew things would be complicated now that Nuclear Winter was back in action, so he'd soon have to prepare himself in the near future.


	15. Kitten Rescue

Chapter 15: Kitten Rescue

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, Bane, one of the Dark Knight's most wicked enemies decided to have a challenge for him, having to beat our contestants in battle! Bane wrestled our contestants, but sadly each one couldn't muster up anything to stop Bane, until Nuclear Winter came roaring on.

In the end, every team had to vote off a member to take the Super Cannon of Shame home. So will it happen again? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Minuteman wasn't happy that Nuclear Winter had returned to the game, but the others were just indifferent to Nuclear Winter's presence.

Confessions:

"I say that Minuteman is rather obsessed with this Nuclear Winter guy" said Lightning.

"Minuteman is kind of getting a bit paranoid" said Sea Urchin.

"We better get some new teammates, I hope that happens" said Django.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their hideouts, a few loud bangs ended up waking them up and getting them out of their hideouts.

"What, who?!" cried Cindy as she got out.

They ended up greeting Chris who was with Nuclear Winter and Kenny in his Mysterion costume.

Confessions:

"Alright, I knew it, we're going to get new members!" laughed Django.

End of confessions.

"Let me guess, are we going to get new members?" asked Django who ended up spoiling the surprise.

"Yep, yes you are" continued Chris, "Nuclear Winter will be joining the Liberty Lads, and Mysterion as he likes to be called will be joining the Dark Empaths."

Confessions:

"What, no new teammates for our team?!" cried Django.

"I'm rather honored in becoming a member of the Dark Empaths, I'll show my loyalty to being a team player" said Kenny.

Confessions:

"Somehow he seemed more normal in that orange jumpsuit" said Mandy.

"He better have the shoes he can fill" said Red.

End of confessions.

"So what'd be today's challenge head comrade?" asked Nuclear Winter to Chris.

"Today's challenge would be an old fashion save the kitten from the tree challenge" said Chris.

Confessions:

"You have to be pulling my leg here" sighed Draco.

"Chris is losing ideas" said Cindy.

"I hate cats!" cried Johnny.

End of confessions.

"Oh, it's not as simple as you think" continued Chris, "each cat has been placed in a bizarre situation where if it makes one wrong move, it'd meet its end, and we'll be ended up sued by animal rights groups."

"So I am guessing the first team that rescues their cat first wins immunity right?" asked Sissy.

"Actually, once you rescued your kitty you must bring your kitty to the finish line" continued Chris.

Confessions:

"When was the last time a villain rescued a cat?" asked Jinx.

"This one should be easy" said Danny.

"What they don't know is that I have purposely placed mutant kitties where they'll be forced to rescue" laughed Chris, "should be rather interesting."

End of confessions.

For the Liberty Lads, their kitten was placed on top of Jump City's founder statue; the Dark Empaths, on a large tomb stone with crawling spiders everywhere; the Cute Burngorfs, in the chimpanzee exhibit at the local zoo; the Super Technofreaks, at an electronic store near a few open computers with a lot of electricity; the Green Shifters, at a local race course for Jump City's cars; and typically for the Sinister Snakes, on a large box around some snakes again.

"Come on comrades, we'll rescue that kitty for sure" said Nuclear Winter.

"He sounds excited" said Sissy.

"Who cares, as long as I am not the one who'll rescue the cat" said Johnny.

"You really have a bad thing about cats don't you?" asked Timmy.

"Don't remind me" sighed Johnny.

As the Liberty Lads raced to where the statue was located, the kitten was on the highest point.

"Comrade" said Nuclear Winter who grabbed Johnny, "You can stand up on my shoulders comrade and get the feline!"

"You have got to be kidding" sighed Johnny.

As simple as it sounded, Johnny wasn't interested in doing it, but as he reached for the cat, the cat revealed its claws and started to tear up both Johnny and Nuclear Winter. Nuclear Winter ends up tossing the cat to Lisa who ends up calming the cat down. As for the Dark Empaths, Marceline could change herself into a snake and scare off the spiders, as the Sea Urchin ended up grabbing the kitty the kitty suddenly started to scratch her, along with also Kenny who ended up subduing the kitten.

"Come on, we have to move now" said Kenny.

As the Dark Empaths dashed off, the Cute Burngorfs ran into trouble after Danny and Danielle turned the kitten intangible after it was being loved by the chimps. The chimps could smell where the Cute Burngorfs were and soon followed suit after them.

"Quickly, we have to split up, it'd be harder for them to track them down" said Sam.

"No way, chimps are pretty nasty if they confront you violently" said Hiro.

"Yea" added Wybie.

As the Cute Burngorfs decided to stick together, the chimps ended up attacking them anyway, for the Super Technofreaks, it was easy for The Beak to rescue the kitten, along with also controlling its mutant behavior problems.

"Give it over to old Lightning" said Lightning.

"Uh, okay" replied The Beak who ended up tossing the kitten which started to scratch up Lightning, "on second thought I'll take the kitten off your hands."

As the Super Technofreaks raced off it was rather harder for the Green Shifters as members of the Green Shifters noticed the kitten on the race course with the cars actually going on the tracks, but as each member noticed what the kitten did, when a car would approach it, the kitten ended up showing off its large sharp claws and ended up scratching up the car into pieces.

Confessions:

"Never saw any cat that could do that" said Ben.

"I favor we let Ben and Gwen handle this" said Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

As Ben changed himself into Big Chill, he was able to turn invisible and retrieve the kitten, but the kitten ended up trying to sharp up its claws on Ben which Gwen used her powers to protect him.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste" said Gwen.

For the Sinister Snakes, once again the revolving theme around the snakes being a problem for the team.

"Ha, since we apparently have our own Dark powers, we can charm the snakes away" said Dark Laser.

"Absolutely correct" said Dark Vegan, "all we need is Draco or someone to grab the cat."

"Fine, I guess I'll do it" said Jinx.

As Jinx carried the cat, the cat oddly didn't seem to mind Jinx at all, as for the teams racing, the Dark Empaths ended up crossing the finish line first, with the Cute Burngorfs in second, the Super Technofreaks in third, the Green Shifters in fourth and the Sinister Snakes in last.

"Last place?!" cried Jinx.

"Hey, at least you crossed the finish line, don't worry about those crazy chimps, we got Minuteman subduing them" laughed Chris.

"This cat keeps on scratching me!" cried Johnny who was torn up quite a bit by the cat.

"That's because he wants to play with you comrade!" laughed Nuclear Winter.

"Well, it looks like the Liberty Lads will be voting for someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed as time went by, it was time for the Liberty Lads to vote for someone off, typically enough Nuclear Winter and Johnny were the only members of the team that did not receive the last chocolate medal.

"Johnny, you got far in the previous seasons, though this one I cannot say the same" said Chris as he tossed the chocolate medal to Nuclear Winter, "sorry but it looks like you'll get the Super Cannon of Shame home."

"That's not far, you used some mutant cat on me!" cried Johnny as he was being taken away by Chef.

"Time to get you going out of here!" laughed Chef.

As Johnny was loaded up into the Super Cannon of Shame, both Chef and Chris fired him out of the Super Cannon of Shame, with him screaming for his life. Meanwhile, Bane was scouting around with "Tiffany" as they were looking through the list of challenges.

"Hmm, this one looks good to sabotage" said Bane.

"Mister J would certainly be pleased" laughed Harley.

While the villains continued to plot, it was quite the obvious they were well prepared for the second part of the second phase.


	16. Brother Blood's Return

Chapter 16: Brother Blood's Return

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was an old fashion kitten rescue, mutant kitten rescue to be exact! Some teams did better than others when it came to rescuing their cat, but for Johnny of the Liberty Lads, rescuing a cat proved to be a bit too much.

That ended up making his team never crossing the finish line, and him getting fired out of the Super Cannon of Shame, so who'll be fired out of it next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As everyone slept in their hideouts, Sissy felt lonely without Johnny beside her, but recognized it was his own fault.

Confessions:

"That's just great, now Test is gone, I have no one to be kind to" sighed Sissy.

"Comrade was a good player, but not this season" sighed Nuclear Winter.

End of confessions.

Everyone was going to get the surprise of their life, when they all ended up walking out of their hideouts on their own without anyone of them realizing it. Once they realized where they were, a certain Brother Blood was with Chris who was wearing a special anti-mind control helmet.

"Glad you could all make it" laughed Chris, "on your own!"

Confessions:

"The mind is an interesting tool" laughed Brother Blood.

"No one touches my mind!" roared Mandy.

End of confessions.

"So I am guessing we're going to have to deal with a challenge involving him?" asked Mandy to Chris.

"Yes, yes you are" continued Chris, "thanks to this anti-mind control helmet, he won't be able to go into my mind, believe me for his own safety he shouldn't cross that line."

"If you would follow me" said Brother Blood.

As Brother Blood led them to the area where they were going to be given the challenge, each team had its own station with helmets which would prevent Brother Blood from reading their minds, but with a small surprise.

"Today's challenge would be guessing what I am thinking" continued Brother Blood, "each of you has their own helmet that'd be able to read minds, but I cannot read yours. Once you have placed on those helmets, you are to guess what my thoughts are. The team with the most points will win the challenge and immunity."

As Brother Blood began to think for a moment, the Liberty Lads buzzed right on in.

"Is it about an event that you had with the Titans?" asked Nuclear Winter.

"Close" replied Brother Blood as he pressed the button he gave Nuclear Winter a shocking experience.

Confessions:

"This helmet hurts me!" cried Nuclear Winter.

"Serves him right for getting Johnny kicked off!" laughed Sissy.

End of confessions.

"You desire conquest" said Mandy to which scored the Dark Empaths one point.

"Right" laughed Brother Blood with joy.

"Is it something sinister?" asked Hiro who buzzed in for the Cute Burngorfs.

"Yep" continued Brother Blood who gave them a point as well.

"If I turned into Humongosaur, could you stop him?" asked Ben as he buzzed in for the Green Shifters.

"Ha, not even that Brainstorm alien of yours could stop my plans" laughed Brother Blood who gave the Green Shifters a point anyway.

As each team kept on guessing what were in Brother Blood's thoughts, the Dark Empaths ended up ranking up the most points, while the Liberty Lads once again were on a losing streak along with the Sinister Snakes which Draco kept on getting shocked for no apparent reason by Brother Blood.

"I must say, I am rather impressed by the Dark Empaths and their efforts to figure out my plans" laughed Brother Blood, "so I'll give them one shot to put them all ahead of the rest, a whopping twenty point lead if they can guess this thought!"

Confessions:

"Brother Blood must be a very crafty foe to keep on encouraging this kind of a behavior" said Kenny.

"Why am I being picked on here?!" cried Draco who was a bit fried from the shock therapy experiences.

End of confessions.

"I once tried to toy with this member of the Teen Titans, whom was that Titan that meddled into my affairs?" asked Brother Blood.

"I got this one" said Mandy as she buzzed in, "Cyborg."

"Correct!" laughed Brother Blood, "It seems here the Dark Empaths win immunity!"

"You heard the man!" laughed Chris, "As for the Liberty Lads and the Sinister Snakes, you two will be voting for someone off!"

Confessions:

"This is not fair, I'm going to get voted off by my comrades!" cried Nuclear Winter who was rather disappointed.

"Something's not right here, and I swear that I hope someone smart enough in my team would get to the bottom of this" said Draco.

End of confessions.

As the time went by, the Liberty Lads members that did not receive a last chocolate medal were Sissy and Nuclear Winter, and for the Sinister Snakes, Draco and Jinx.

"Draco my man, it seems like there are doubts about your leadership amongst your teammates, and Nuclear Winter, you boosted how you'd do better if you came back, what happened?" asked Chris.

"It's not my fault!" cried Nuclear Winter, "Someone's playing tricks comrade!"

"Which is why you two will not be returning, and it'd be the last time for you Nuclear Winter, again!" laughed Chris.

"No, this is not fair!" cried Draco as he was being grabbed and escorted by Chef, along with Nuclear Winter who was being escorted by Minuteman.

"About time to see someone like you be gone for good" said Minuteman.

"Listen to me comrade" said Nuclear Winter, "I sensed some plot going on here, mark my words, there is a plot going on comrade and I am just—"

But Nuclear Winter couldn't finish that sentence as he was loaded into the Super Cannon of Shame with Draco and was fired out of it by Chris.

"Man that guy would never shut up!" laughed Chris, "Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

Brother Blood indeed had played his part well as he met up with the Joker, Bane, the Scarecrow and Blaineley.

"Ha, rigging Draco's helmet to go off was pure genius!" laughed Brother Blood.

"I almost enjoyed him getting fried!" laughed the Joker as he and Blaineley gave each other a high five.

"We should be concentrating on the whereabouts of the 100 million dollars for this season" said Bane, "Draco was the only one besides Nuclear Winter who could spot us."

"True" continued Blaineley, "but there are a few troublemakers still in play, namely Mandy, and we should add a few more members of Chris' Idea Team just to have more fun with them."

"I can get Harley to recommend Chris who should be added to the game" continued the Joker.

As the villains continued to plot with the two players in the game out that could harm their plans, they were hoping they could get more players voted off thanks to their plans.


	17. Survive Bane's Destruction

Chapter 17: Survive Bane's Destruction

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, Brother Blood was in town and decided to play a mind reader's game where the contestants would have to guess what he was thinking. Some scored better than others, yet for the Liberty Lads and the Sinister Snakes, things were not looking so well, especially for Nuclear Winter and Draco.

In the end, both of them got sent home on the Super Cannon of Shame, so who'll be voted off this time? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of confessions.

It seemed like a relief for the Liberty Lads, and for Minuteman especially that Nuclear Winter was gone for good.

Confessions:

"Sorry for sounding like a cowboy, but it's great that Nuclear Winter is finally gone!" laughed Minuteman.

"That icy villain wasn't much help, he was responsible for getting rid of Johnny!" cried Sissy.

"Man, the Liberty Lads are shrinking" sighed Bart.

End of confessions.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard which got everyone out of their hideouts where they ended up meeting up with Chris along with Bane who was right next to him.

"Let me guess are we going to have another Bane-related challenge?" asked the Sea Urchin.

"Well why else would he be here for?" laughed Chris, "However I will like to make a few more announcements before we move on in, it seems that the teams are shrinking and they need some new members."

Confessions:

"I hope we get better members!" laughed Django.

"We have to be getting some good players" said Marceline.

End of confessions.

"If everyone would please calm down, for the Liberty Lads, they get to have Abigail, Manny and Sakura; for the Dark Empaths, they'll have Zoe, Gaz, and Tak; for the Cute Burngorfs, they'll include Anais, Frida, and Cherry; the Super Technofreaks will include Newton, Lance, Jenny, and Ilana; for the Green Shifters will include June, Brad, and Tuck; and finally the Sinister Snakes will include Zim, Gir and Wally" continued Chris.

Confessions:

"What, I'm on their team?!" cried Wally who didn't like being part of the Sinister Snakes.

"What, how could Chris leave me out?!" cried Eric who was rather upset, "First Kenny gets to be added, now most of the Idea Team are added to other teams?! This will not stand!"

"Cartman is just jealous" laughed Kenny.

"At last, Zim will show once again that he'll be superior!" laughed Zim.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is indeed going to involve Bane, and riving a favorite challenge, Bane will be behind the destruction of a major building where you'll have to escape and fend off Chef from firing various objects at you, just like in my disaster challenge for Total Drama Action, only Bane's doing most of the destruction!" laughed Chris as he and Bane gave each other the high five.

"So I am guessing the first team that makes it out wins?" asked Sissy.

"You got that right" laughed Chris.

As the teams got into position, Chef fired a gun filled with blanks which all the teams ran across a building that was about to be toppled by Bane. Bane shook the building as he pounded it with his mighty fists causing the building to start collapsing.

"Now the fun begins!" laughed Chef as he had a cannon prepared with him that'd fire objects out of it.

Chef kept on firing various objects as he didn't seem to care what they were so to only leave contestants behind as they were trying to escape the destruction Bane was doing to the building. A large object nearly fell right on Timmy, but he managed to make it through.

Confessions:

"Darn it, I missed!" cried Chef.

"Lightning knows what to do" laughed Lightning as he figured out how to use his N-Men power.

End of confessions.

As a few objects were fired toward members of the Super Technofreaks, Lightning got in front of his teammates and gave a loud burp which ended repelling the objects Chef was throwing at them.

Confessions:

"Wow, never thought he could come up with such a great plan" laughed The Beak.

"And here I thought Lightning was rather sloppy during the Total Drama Revenge of the Island season" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

But as the Super Technofreaks were speeding ahead members of the Sinister Snakes were not so lucky, Zim ended up getting fired with lots of water from Chef which sent Zim screaming for his life, which another object ended up knocking down Dark Vegan as he was too busy trying to calm Zim down. The Dark Empaths along with the Green Shifters were not far behind the Super Technofreaks.

"We're getting closer!" cried Ben.

Suddenly a large object ended up knocking Ben right out cold, and soon Django followed shortly thereafter.

"Great!" cried Gwen as she tried to help out Ben and Django.

As all the teams tried their best to move forward, the Super Technofreaks once again crossed the finish line first.

"Yea, we did it!" laughed The Beak as he and Lightning gave each other high fives.

"Well, it looks like the Super Technofreaks win this challenge!" laughed Chris which he ends up noticing the Sinister Snakes and the Liberty Lads not even making it across the finish line, "Sinister Snakes, Liberty Lads you'll be voting for someone off!"

As the time went by it was quite the obvious who was going to not receive the last chocolate medal, for the Liberty Lads it was between Timmy and Cindy, and for the Sinister Snakes, Zim and Dark Vegan.

"Zim, it seems your allergic reactions to water got the better of you, Dark Vegan you could have done more to avoid that head injury" laughed Chris.

"It wasn't my fault!" cried Dark Vegan.

"Timmy, you almost did a number on yourself, and Cindy there are some members of the team that see you a bit bossy" laughed Chris, "last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Zim and Cindy!"

"What?!" cried Timmy.

"Sorry beaver boy time to say bye, bye!" laughed Chris.

As both Timmy and Dark Vegan were escorted by Chef, they were promptly fired right out of the Super Cannon of Shame both screaming, meanwhile Bane ends up meeting with his conspirators.

"Ha, Harley is going to do a number on the newcomers" laughed the Joker.

"Oh, let's get rid of that robot girl" laughed Blaineley.

"Just as what I was thinking!" laughed Scarecrow.

"A good thing that this is happening" laughed Bane as he arrived, "but we should make sure our presence isn't known yet, at least yours."

"Yep" laughed the Joker, "that's the plan."

While the villains continued to plot, a certain Minuteman was bothered about Bane, he was in contact with another hero who was busy in Gotham, his own hometown.

"I must say, we both think alike" laughed Minuteman.

"So let me get this straight, Bane is in Jump City?" asked Batman.

"Sadly yes, but it's for a legitimate purpose, he's involved with Chris McLean's reality show" continued Minuteman.

"Hmm, I am a bit busy myself, but I'll come down there shortly thereafter" said Batman.

"Hope to see you soon" said Minuteman.

As the two heroes hoped they could cooperate on squashing villainy, their plans would indeed have to wait for now.


	18. The Coon Who?

Chapter 18: The Coon Who?

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath, we all thought Nuclear Winter was going to get a second chance. He did, but he also failed to maintain his standing therefore we have him here once again where we'll make sure he'll stay put.

So get ready for some Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Nuclear Winter wasn't happy that he was once again with the others whom were voted off.

"This is unacceptable!" cried Nuclear Winter.

"Well excuse me, but how do you think I feel?!" cried Johnny.

"Yea, same here" added Draco.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen as he came in, "All of you come to the main stage now!"

As everyone headed to the main stage, Nuclear Winter was rather embarrassed being on the stage again.

"Nuclear Winter, I thought you were back in the game?" asked Hoagie.

"Well excuse me comrade, but I was kicked off" continued Nuclear Winter.

"It's quite the obvious he did not make it through" laughed Vanessa.

"Let's just roll the clips of why each one of you were voted off" laughed Geoff.

As the clips rolled by, Nuclear Winter couldn't believe it that he was being shown why he was voted off.

"This is unheard of!" cried Nuclear Winter, "I demand another chance!"

"So do we!" cried Johnny who wasn't happy.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen, "Who cares!"

As poor Nuclear Winter sat down quietly, everyone began to laugh at Nuclear Winter's misery.

"Serves you right" laughed the Delightful Children, "we were voted off just as you."

"But" said Nuclear Winter.

"Hey, if you're going to pick on someone who really could have gotten back, pick on Billy Numerous" said Billy Numerous as he suddenly made thousands of clones of himself.

"Wow, that's a lot of clones" laughed Hoagie.

"Oh you bet" added a Billy Numerous clone to Hoagie.

"Heck, I should be the one to have gotten back" said Gizmo, "I was unfairly targeted!"

"Well excuse me" said Draco.

"There is just no way that I'll be ever going back" said Princess Julian.

"You know, you're right" added Dark Vegan, "I too don't want to return either."

Dark Vegan then presses a remote button which his ship ends up coming into the area.

"Time to get out" laughed Princess Julian.

As both of them headed out of the studios, they ended up leaving for good, as for Nuclear Winter he was still being harassed by members of the audience whom didn't like him being a sore loser.

"Alright, alright, I know this is rather going to be a short Aftermath, but in order to make sure we don't get any lawsuits, we're cutting short" laughed Geoff.

"What?!" cried everyone in the audience.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

As the Aftermath was cut short in preventing a riot, meanwhile the scene changes to Eric Cartman dressed up in his costume known as The Coon. He was following Bane as he was heading to a secret area in Jump City to meet up with the Joker. Bane didn't realize he was being followed as he entered the hideout. A certain Mr. Freeze had arrived on the scene to meet up with the Joker to help review his plans.

"Ah Mr. Freeze, you have arrived" said Bane.

"Yes, Mr. Freeze will be putting everyone on ice" laughed the Joker, "if things start to go south."

"Look, I agreed with Harley in her disguise to be part of Chris McLean's reality show for the time being as the right cover" continued Mr. Freeze.

"Good, we'll split up to find the 100 million dollars that's rumored to be around the city" said Brother Blood.

"Yes, that Chris is rather crafty in hiding his cash" added Scarecrow.

"You people are all fools" said a voice.

"What, who said that?" asked Blaineley.

Suddenly Eric emerged in his Coon suit.

"Who the heck is this?!" cried the Joker.

"This is a joke right?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"None of us are laughing pal, what's your purpose?!" roared the Joker.

"It's rather simple, I want Kenny to be kicked out of the game!" cried Eric.

"What, that twerp?" asked Blaineley who felt Kenny was hardly a threat to their plans.

"Look, I'm sick of Chris ignoring me, he picked Kenny, and when you guys knock the others out he'll pass me on to choose the others whom were never placed in the game!" cried Eric.

"He's rather a little whiny one" whispered Bane to the Joker who couldn't help but to laugh a little at Eric Cartman.

"Oh yea, we'll help you" said Brother Blood, "we'll make sure the Dark Empaths are sabotaged."

"Wait, you will?" asked Eric.

"Yea, sure, for someone to take their time to create such a costume like that you must be quite serious" said the Joker who was holding his own laughter.

"Don't worry little boy, I mean what's your name?" asked Harley still in her disguise.

"The Coon" replied Eric.

"The Coon" continued Harley, "I'll make sure Kenny, a.k.a. Mysterion meets an unfortunate accident and do the same to the others."

"Oh yea, that'd be sweet!" laughed Eric, "Well, I'll be watching in the shadows waiting."

As Eric dashed off, the villains whom were holding their laughter including Blaineley started to burst out laughing at Eric.

"He thinks he can fool us!" laughed Bane as he couldn't stop laughing.

"I almost feel sorry for the kid!" laughed the Joker, "No wait, I don't!"

"He's a bigger fool that Draco was!" laughed Blaineley.

"Yea, that guy!" laughed Brother Blood.

Indeed the villains were mocking Eric from behind his back, but a certain Red X was also following Eric's movements too and noticed it.

"Just recording this for the right moment" said Red X as he was in the shadows doing so.

As Eric was foolish enough to trust these villains he was unaware of what might happen next as he was hoping they'd sabotage more challenges to help him obtain the 100 million dollars.


	19. Coon's Attempt

Chapter 19: Coon's Attempt

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was mass destruction, where Bane was the one who was behind the destruction, and our contestants had to escape a building with falling debris, along with debris being launched from Chef!

Some like Timmy and Dark Vegan could have done a bit more, but sadly it was quite the obvious they were sent home onto the Super Cannon of Shame and to never be heard from again. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The contestants were quite unaware of Bane's true intensions, but a certain Kenny, a.k.a. Mysterion felt someone was meddling into the game's affairs.

Confessions:

"Something still isn't right here" said Kenny, "I sense Nuclear Winter out of the picture, things would get back to normal, but things are far from being ever normal."

"That comrade Mysterion creeps me out" said Red Oktober, "really, he always surprises you."

End of confessions.

Suddenly several loud planes were heard which ended getting everyone up and out of their hideouts.

"Chris really knows how to get someone up!" cried Jinx.

"So what'd be the challenge for today?" asked Dark Laser as he and the others saw Chris.

"Today's challenge is yet another gross out challenge!" laughed Chris, "Except we're going to designate at least two of you from each team to be creating the meals for everyone else to enjoy with Chef obviously supervising you."

As each teams were led by Chris to the area where the challenge was located, Chris randomly selected two members of each teams.

"Chef, if you will please take randomly two members of each teams" said Chris.

"Will do" laughed Chef.

For the Liberty Lads, Chef grabbed Sakura, and Bart; the Dark Empaths, Tak and Zoe; the Cute Burngorfs, Hiro and Wybie; the Super Technofreaks, Candice and Jeremy; the Green Shifters, Flim-Flam and Django; and for the Sinister Snakes Zim and Gir.

"Alright, you are all going to create these dishes from the list that have been approved by me" laughed Chef.

Confessions:

"Alright, time to gross out Lisa good!" laughed Bart.

"Ha, something that I'd have thought up!" laughed Flim-Flam.

"I could have come up with such plans, if I wanted to" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

As they went to work to create some of the gross dishes for Chef, the scene changes as the other contestants were being served some super gross dishes.

"This looks pretty gross" said Sissy.

As she tasted one bite, she ended up barfing right on poor Chris as he was coming into the area to check up on the contestants.

Confessions:

"Again!" cried Chris after he ended up cleaning himself up.

End of confessions.

Soon Lisa fell ill and couldn't eat another bite of a dish made by Bart, but as the challenge went onward, Eric Cartman known as the Coon wanted to make the Dark Empaths especially sick, he had met up with Bane who had some spices that'd guarantee a spicy aftermath.

"These spices are straight from the Louisiana area of New Orleans, and these are from India, very spicy" continued Bane.

"Yea, just what I needed, I hope Kenny explodes by eating these!" laughed Eric.

As Eric heads off to sabotage the Dark Empaths, the challenge continues with Ilana of the Super Technofreaks falling ill, and Newton just sitting there being oddly suspicious of the food in front of him.

Confessions:

"I am certainly this is not up to standard" said Newton as he showed how gross the food was in the confession area.

End of confessions.

Megan of the Super Technofreaks soon joined Ilana in falling ill, as for the Dark Empaths, Red Oktober suddenly couldn't stand the spicy food that the Coon had snuck into the Dark Empath's dishes. Kenny, however was immune to the taste.

"What, why is he not exploding into pieces?!" cried Eric.

"Ha" said Mr. Freeze as he showed up, "I have something special when they get to the gross milkshake category in giving them an extra doss of brain freeze."

"Ah, now you're talking!" laughed Eric.

As Mr. Freeze handed over the ingredients to Eric Cartman, he ran off to once again sabotage the dessert wave of dishes.

"Ha, watch how Lightning can eat this really fast!" laughed Lightning.

Lightning ended up scarfing down the milkshake, but suddenly he experienced a major brain freeze and headache.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that's so nasty!" cried Lightning.

"Ha, I can take this on!" laughed Wally who was rather defiant until he literally drank too much experiencing the same brain freeze.

"What a major brain freeze!" cried Coraline.

"There is no way I'll eat meat" said Sam.

End of confessions.

Indeed, all the hero teams were dropping like flies, except for the Sinister Snakes.

"Wow, I must say, the Sinister Snakes are making up for their previous losses, and give or take the next few minutes, it looks like they'll receive immunity!" laughed Chris.

"Ha" laughed Dark Laser as he drank the last milkshake that was even sabotaged, "there is nothing that'd stop someone like me!"

Indeed it was time for all the hero teams to vote for someone off, for the Liberty Lads it was Sissy and Lisa whom did not receive the last chocolate medal; for the Dark Empaths, Red Oktober and Zoe; the Cute Burngorfs, Sam and Coraline; the Super Technofreaks, Ilana and Megan; and the Green Shifters Flim-Flam and Django.

"You all have reasons why you are all here" laughed Chris, "but when I throw the last chocolate medal for you, please catch it.

As Chris threw the last chocolate medal, he threw it to Zoe, Coraline, Megan, and Flim-Flam.

"What, I got voted off!" cried Django.

"Sorry Django, looks like this wasn't the season for you" laughed Chris.

"No, this isn't fair I tell you!" cried Django.

As he and the others were led by Minuteman to the Super Cannon of Shame, they were promptly fired right out of it by Chris with all of them screaming for their lives.

"Ah, yes, music to my ears, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But as Chris ended the game for now, a certain Batman had arrived in Jump City to investigate the whereabouts of Bane and his activities, he had met up with Minuteman and Kenny still in his Mysterion suit.

"It is a pleasure to meet with you" said Kenny.

"Likewise" said Batman, "but if Bane is here, there must be traces of other villains as well."

"Well, now that you mention it, your foe the Scarecrow was in a challenge too, and that intern for Chris looks mighty suspicious" added Minuteman.

"Hmm, I think I'll start from there and see where things go from there" said Batman.

"Alright!" laughed Kenny, "We'll crush them together."

As the Dark Knight went to investigate the intern known as "Tiffany", he had hoped he'd find some clues to who she really is.


	20. Mr Freeze's Cold

Chapter 20: Mr. Freeze's Cold

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a gross out feast by not just Chef, but two of each members of each of the teams whom were going to create some of the grossest meals ever! So gross that it got a member of every hero team kicked off and shot right out of the Super Cannon of Shame!

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The contestants were eager to ensure a quick victory for their own teams for the upcoming challenge Chris was going to deliver to them. They were unaware that Mr. Freeze was going to participate in the challenge in question.

Confessions:

"Ha, bring it on Chris, I can take whatever you can throw at me" laughed Marceline.

"The Super Technofreaks might be down, but they're not out" laughed Candice.

"We really could use more team members would be most appreciated" said Dark Laser.

End of confessions.

As a loud jet flew right over the hideouts waking everyone up, Chris was waiting outside along with Mr. Freeze.

"So, do you make snow combs?" asked Chris to Mr. Freeze.

"Please don't push it" replied Mr. Freeze.

"Ah yes, there they are" laughed Chris, "ice one of them, a member of each team to be precise!"

"You're the boss!" laughed Mr. Freeze.

Sissy of the Liberty Lads soon found herself frozen, followed by Red of the Dark Empaths, Coraline of the Cute Burngorfs, The Beak of the Super Technofreaks, Ben of the Green Shifters, and Dark Laser of the Sinister Snakes.

"Ha, iced them good!" laughed Chris, "Today's challenge would be a nice game of hide and seek, to hide these five frozen teammates and to seek and free them from their icy predicament."

"And the first team who frees them wins immunity right?" asked Kenny.

"You got that right" laughed Chris, "Chef and Tiffany will be hiding some of the frozen contestants, you got to find them and free them."

Indeed, "Tiffany" had the right opportunity of taking a frozen Red and Dark Laser to a secret location so it'd be impossible, however a certain Dark Knight was watching her.

"She looks very familiar" said Batman as he was observing her from afar in the shadows, "but who might she be?"

The Dark Knight decided it was time to search the employee files for this "Tiffany" if he wanted more information, for a certain Red X, he seemed to be the most capable of finding Dark Laser but he was being dragged behind by Wally, Zim and Gir.

"You three are getting on my nerves" said Red X.

"Where do you think Dark Laser could have gone to?" asked Jinx to Red X.

"I have a good theory" replied Red X.

As Red X led the way, meanwhile, Kenny as Mysterion was tracking the whereabouts of Red.

"So, you apparently don't trust Tiffany right?" asked Marceline to Kenny.

"Apparently no, when I was volunteering to help Chris before I became a contestant, I felt rather suspicious of her from the beginning when she joined to become an intern" continued Kenny.

"So, she might be sabotaging us or some of the other teams?" asked Jade.

"Probably" replied Kenny, "but we're going to need more evidence of it."

"First, we have to rescue our frozen teammate" continued Marceline, "any idea where she could might be?"

Kenny thought for a moment then led the way hoping his hunch was right, as for the other teams, the Super Technofreaks indeed found a very frozen The Beak, but none of them could break The Beak out.

"Okay, we found him" said Isabella, "but how are we going to get him out?"

"Leave that to Lightning, just give me a few sodas and let me give it a go with my powers" said Lightning.

"Right" said Candice, "Jeremy get him those sodas."

For the Green Shifters, it was easy for June to crack open the frozen cell that Ben was in as he was rather freezing a bit.

"Gee, thanks" said Ben who was freezing, "could someone get me something warm?"

The Liberty Lads were able to find Sissy which Manny ended up using his El Tigre powers to rescue her.

"Ha, you can thank me later" laughed Manny as he freed Sissy.

The Cute Burngorfs ended up finding Coraline which both Danny and Danielle helped freed her.

"Gee, thanks, about time" said Coraline.

"No problem" said Danny.

As for the Dark Empaths and the Sinister Snakes, the Flame Princess was lurking around when she noticed Red X.

"Do you need any help to free your friend?" asked the Flame Princess to Red X.

"Hey, I got everything under control with this suit, however we could warm up Dark Laser once we find him" continued Red X.

As the Flame Princess went along with Red X and the others, they eventually found Dark Laser frozen.

"Let me handle this" said Red X.

But before Red X could set Dark Laser free, the Flame Princess flared up her flames and ended up freeing Dark Laser instead.

"About time" said Dark Laser.

"I was going to do that" said Red X.

"I guess we can add her as a new member to our team" said Dark Laser.

For the Dark Empaths, however they did find Red, but she was locked with laser turrents around her.

"How the heck are we going to get pass those laser turrents?!" cried the Sea Urchin.

"Ha, leave that to me, you guys can just grab her and get out" replied Marceline.

As the Dark Empaths went to work, Kenny ended up grabbing the frozen Red and started to run with the others.

"Hurry!" cried the Sea Urchin.

But before the Dark Empaths could reach the outside, only Kenny ended up making it, as a certain Mr. Freeze ended up ambushing the Dark Empaths with Eric Cartman secretly watching Mr. Freeze try to freeze each of the members.

"Yea, get them!" laughed Eric, "Hey wait, Kenny's not among them!"

"You have to be kidding, I just saw him" said Mr. Freeze.

"No, he's not among the frozen" continued Eric.

"Looks like he slipped away for now" said Mr. Freeze.

As Kenny raced with a frozen Red in his hands to where the other teams were, the Green Shifters were the obvious victors with the Super Technofreaks in last for getting out The Beak from his icy block.

"Well, it seems like the Dark Empaths will be voting off someone" laughed Chris.

"Looks like Mr. Freeze had fun with them" said Chef as he brought all the Dark Empaths members out whom were frozen, "looks like you were the lucky one to escape."

As the Dark Empaths started to thaw thanks to the part of Chef, it was quite the obvious who didn't get the last chocolate medal, Kenny and Red.

"Kenny, you apparently didn't stay around to stick with your teammates who ended up becoming blocks of ice themselves, Red, it seems like you won't be speaking up for yourself any time soon, last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Kenny!" laughed Chris, "Chef, load her up, and let's hope she cracks open when she lands!"

"You got that right" laughed Chef.

As Chef ended up loading a frozen Red into the Super Cannon of Shame, she was promptly fired right out.

"Wow, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But for a certain Dark Knight, he was looking through the files of "Tiffany" and noticed something familiar between her and Harley Quinn.

"Hmm, this looks very interesting" said Batman.

"You know it's rather rude for someone to look through someone's paperwork, are you a thief?" asked Chris who ends up bumping into Batman.

"No, I think one of your employees is the Joker's right-hand girl" continued Batman, "and I am going to expose her for what she is."

"Yea, got luck with that" said Chris which he soon finds out the Dark Knight just vanished out of thin air, "man that's creepy!"

Indeed the Dark Knight was on the right path, but he'd need help to expose "Tiffany".


	21. Plant Takeover

Chapter 21: Plant Takeover

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was time to play hide and seek, where each of the contestants had to find a frozen member of their teammate thanks to the efforts of Mr. Freeze! Each one had to find their frozen teammate, some had an easier time in freeing them, others like those of the Dark Empaths found themselves ambushed by Mr. Freeze himself where most of them ended up being frozen.

In the end, a frozen Red had to be voted off and shot out of the Super Cannon of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The Dark Empaths were indeed not in a good shape, Marceline wasn't pleased that Kenny had basically abandoned everyone when Mr. Freeze ended up freezing herself and her teammates.

Confessions:

"That Kenny is a strange one, but sadly he's not helping" said Marceline.

"Kenny didn't help" said the Sea Urchin.

"Although I have distain for Kenny abandoning us, I am focused on winning" said Mandy.

"I'm going to be responsible for Kenny having an accident" said Gaz.

"No one leaves Zoe behind!" roared Zoe.

"Last imbecile who left me behind was Zim, Kenny just made that mistake" said Tak.

End of confessions.

Indeed the Dark Empaths were itching for a payback with Kenny which Eric Cartman's plans would indeed work out even to cause enough distrust toward Kenny. But their plans would have to wait, as suddenly a loud horn was heard which ended getting everyone out of their hideouts. There Chris was waiting for them, along with Mr. Freeze, Bane, along with Poison Ivy who ended up joining in.

"Ah today we have a new arrival who'd participate with her fellow villains" laughed Chris, "straight from Gotham is Poison Ivy!"

Confessions:

"I am guessing it'd have to do something dealing with plants" said Candace.

"Ha, we can take whatever he can throw at us" laughed The Beak.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge would be of the garden variety where you'll have to stop Poison Ivy's plants from being so overgrown from swallowing up Jump City" laughed Chris.

"That's right, my babies can have such temper tantrums if they are disrupted" laughed Poison Ivy.

"So you're challenge starts right now, and Chef and I will be over here where it's safe" laughed Chris.

As both of them headed to the area of safety, Poison Ivy's plants began to overtake Jump City.

"We have to do something!" cried Jeremy as the plants started to encroach in their area.

"Here's a Venus fly trap!" laughed Marceline as she grabbed Kenny, "And here's the fly!"

"No wait!" cried Kenny.

"Ah right!" laughed Eric who was afar watching it happen.

The Venus fly trap ended up swallowing Kenny, but ended up spitting him right out where he was covered in icky goo.

"Wow, that didn't kill Kenny" said Kyle who was observing the situation from afar.

As for the Liberty Lads, they were rather a bit tied up by Poison Ivy's plants, and so were the Sinister Snakes and the other members of the Dark Empaths.

"I think it's up to us to squash this plant problem" said The Beak to those in the Cute Burngorfs, "if we could work together we can stop these plants."

Danny and Danielle ended up using their ice powers to freeze the plants, but they hadn't counted on Mr. Freeze to interfere.

"No one uses ice except for me" laughed Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze ends up making quick work over the two by freezing them, along with freezing the other Cute Burngorfs, as for the Green Shifters, Ben who was Big Chill noticed Mr. Freeze.

"So, you don't like others using ice powers" laughed Ben.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"This" said Ben.

Ben ended up using Big Chill's mega appetite and started to chew away at his icy suit.

"Hey, stop that!" cried Mr. Freeze as he then threw Ben to then freeze him completely.

For the others, Bane was having trouble trying to smash Ed as he was crawling everywhere.

"Can't hit me!" laughed Ed.

"Stand still!" cried Bane as he was trying to crush him.

Bane eventually got tired out to which Ed ended up tipping him over.

"Ed wins!" laughed Ed to which he was then sprayed by a plant with knockout gas, "Now it's Ed's turn too."

The Beak ended up using his powers to chop threw the plants.

"It's like being a giant mower!" laughed The Beak who was sawing through the plants.

"How dare you hurt my babies!" roared Poison Ivy.

"How dare you use them to occupy this city" replied The Beak.

"Why don't you give up, I already have the rest of your teammates all tied up, and everyone else!" laughed Poison Ivy.

"Well there is only one thing to do" laughed The Beak.

Ferb who was busy at the legs began to change the feet of The Beak to wheels with sharp razors.

"I actually added that" said Ferb to Phineas who was at the top of The Beak suit.

"Just in the nick of time" laughed Phineas, "let it rip."

Poison Ivy couldn't believe her plants were being destroyed as they were cut up by The Beak.

"No, this can't be!" cried Poison Ivy.

"Oh, but it sadly is" said Chris as he came out to notice it happening, "it seems like the Super Technofreaks are on a winning streak!"

The Beak continued to get rid of the plants, and it was obvious that once things were clear for Jump City, it was time for those teams who did not survive to vote for one of their own off. As time went by, those who would not get the last chocolate medal were the following: of the Liberty Lads, between Bart and Lisa; the Dark Empaths, Marceline and Kenny; the Cute Burngorfs, Danny and Danielle; the Green Shifters, Ben and Ed; and the Sinister Snakes, Dark Laser and Jinx.

"Each of you has their reasons for being here, when I call your name please get the last chocolate medal for the night, Bart, Marceline, Danielle, Ben, and Jinx" laughed Chris, "that's all."

As those whom were not called out, they ended up heading toward the Super Cannon of Shame where they were promptly fired right out of it with all of them screaming.

"Wow, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

As for the villains they were hoping to insert Eric Cartman into the game now that Kenny was gone.

"Alright!" laughed Eric as Harley was adding him to the roster, "I get to be in the game!"

"Just don't come around to bother us anymore kid" said Harley.

But as Harley left, the lights suddenly went dim.

"Uh, could someone turn on the lights it's rather dark" said Eric to which the lights went right on with Batman standing right behind Eric.

"We need to talk" said Batman.

"What, this was nothing about hurting Kenny or getting your foes to be part of Chris' reality show!" cried Eric.

"I think you know who Tiffany really is" said Batman.

"Yea, she's Harley Quinn, but you're not going to get anymore information out of me where they're meeting" laughed Eric.

"So it's going to be like that, well I'll let you enjoy your time in your light for now, but I'm warning you I can persuade you to change your mind once you find yourself losing all of those challenges" continued Batman.

"Ha, you don't have the guts to do any kind of dishonest thing" laughed Eric.

"Want to bet?" asked Batman, "I'll let your team whatever team they are win a few challenges, before getting you discredited in the same manner that you did with Kenny. When that happens come find me, we'll talk."

"Oh, the big bad Batman threaten me!" laughed Eric as he didn't seem to be bothered with the Dark Knight who then vanished.

Cartman indeed was rather quite arrogant as the Dark Knight was seeking help from a long-time foe of his protégé Robin, Slade.


	22. MildMan Challenge

Chapter 22: Mild-Man Challenge

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, Poison Ivy enters the frying pan, and passes it to our contestants by engulfing the rest of Jump City thanks to her controlling the minds of every plant. However, her plans would soon be thwarted by The Beak, who ended up showing off his gardening skills in trimming her plants down to size.

In the end, every team except for the Super Technofreaks had to vote for someone off, is there no end to their winning streak? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

A certain Eric Cartman knew he was going to get in the game pretty soon, he was rather impatient as everyone were still in their hideouts.

Confessions:

"Aw man, I don't want to spoil it, but Chris better put me on a good team!" laughed Eric.

End of confessions.

As the time went by, a loud bird-like call was heard which was rather quite annoying as it got everyone out of their hideouts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so glad you could all make it" laughed Chris as Eric stood next to him, "today I have an announcement, Eric Cartman, a.k.a., the Coon will be joining forces with the Liberty Lads as a team player" said Chris, "but I have a few more surprises, Eric's other friends, Kyle will be joining the Cute Burngorfs, Stan will become a member of the Green Shifters, my other helpers Finn will become a member of the Cute Burngorfs, the Green Genie will be joining the Dark Empaths. That's all."

Confessions:

"Yea, I knew it!" laughed Eric, "Time to waste them all!"

"Cartman's up to something, I know he was behind getting Kenny kicked off" said Kyle.

"Cartman, you're going down!" said Stan.

End of confessions.

"Now for today's challenge, it's a rather simple challenge, the Mild-Man Challenge, where you'll ditch your super hero and villain outfits for a day, and behave like normal people, you'll be judged by some of the finest villains and heroes alike as judges, with me and Chef as judges who'd break the ties" continued Chris, "if you'll follow me this way."

As Chris led everyone to where they were going to take the challenge, Bane, along with also Brother Blood appeared as judges.

"We're still waiting for a few members of the Justice League, apparently that Dark Seid guy is giving them trouble" said Chris.

"Ready as I'll ever be" said the Flash who arrived quite fast.

"I suppose I didn't arrive too late" said Minuteman, "sorry, Superman called me, he says he's still fighting Dark Seid, so he gave me permission to take his place."

"And we're waiting just for one more" said Chris.

Suddenly J'onn the Martin Manhunter ended up appearing right in front of Chris as he was invisible the whole entire time.

"Don't do that!" cried Chris to J'onn, "You are a member of the Justice League, right?"

"Was, but I have decided to take part in this" said J'onn.

"Alright, each team will choose two members of the team to display how normal they can possibly be" said Chris, "the one team with the highest score, and more believable average behavior wins immunity."

"So it's kind of like a fashion show?" asked Sissy.

"Kind of" replied Chris.

As each of the teams went to work, the Liberty Lads decided to select Bart and Eric; the Dark Empaths, Tak and Zoe; the Cute Burngorfs, Danielle and Coraline; the Super Technofreaks, Lightning and Jenny; and the Sinister Snakes, Zim and Wally.

"Alright, first team up is the Liberty Lads" said Brother Blood, "let's see if they can make us believe that they're normal."

Bart ended up making a good entrance as he rode in right on his skateboard right up to wear the judges were.

"I give him high marks on his entrance" laughed Chef.

"Hey, I'm the cool kid around here" laughed Bart.

"Very good" said Bane as he was also giving Bart high marks.

"Hey, what about me?!" cried Eric as he came running in, he ended up tripping on the floor which Kyle and Stan began to laugh at him in the background.

Confessions:

"Serves him right for getting rid of Kenny!" laughed Stan.

"How embarrassing!" laughed Kyle.

End of confessions.

"I know someone's laughing at me back there!" cried Eric to which the judges began to star at Eric.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" said Bane.

"Same here" laughed Chef who was marking Eric down.

"Before we get bored, next!" cried Chris.

Up next were the Dark Empaths who had sent out Zoe and Tak, Tak was typically in her human form with Zoe ditching her Black Cuervo.

"Well, nothing new here" said the Flash, "just normal girls in black."

"Same here" sighed J'onn who felt bored.

"Please, next!" laughed Chris.

For the Cute Burngorfs, Danielle and Coraline went up, with Danielle showing off her normal form instead of her typical Phantom powers.

"Hmm, better than the last two" said Chef, "but not as high as the first one, Bart."

"Yea, same here" added Brother Blood.

"Next, please!" laughed Chris.

For the Super Technofreaks, Lightning and Jenny ended up sliding right on in as a pair of jocks.

"Throw me as far as you can!" laughed Lightning.

Jenny didn't want to reveal her powers since she was obviously in the challenge itself, as she threw the football, Lightning ended up catching it which he then threw the ball right down.

"Yea, touch down!" laughed Lightning.

"Wow, the Super Technofreaks are on a roll here!" laughed Chris who was giving them high marks.

"Second that!" laughed the Flash.

"Third" added Brother Blood.

"Fourth" said Bane.

"Can we move on then?" asked Chef, "Last one, about time."

Soon it was Zim and Wally's turn for the Sinister Snakes as they entered, a certain Eric Cartman wasn't about to let his team vote him off.

"I can't believe it, I nearly goofed up, if my team doesn't win, then I'll get voted off!" cried Eric.

Cartman knew that Zim had his problems with water, being his skin condition, as Zim ended up going on stage, Cartman who got above the catwalk threw a bucket of water on Zim to which Zim started to burn up in pain.

"It hurts!" cried Zim as he started to run around like crazy.

Confessions:

"Man that Cartman is sneaky!" cried Kyle as he saw it unfold.

"It burns, it burns!" cried Zim.

End of confessions.

"Ouch" laughed Chris as he marked down the Sinister Snakes.

Red X wasn't happy as he saw Zim in pain, and knew it was likely Eric Cartman who had sabotaged it. He ended up heading out to meet up with Slade, as the others were voting for his team, poor Zim ended up getting voted off.

"Zim, it looks like you'll be taking the Super Cannon of Shame home!" laughed Chris.

"This is unfair, Zim demands another try!" cried Zim who was then being escorted by Chef to the Super Cannon of Shame.

Zim ends up being loaded up into the Super Cannon of Shame where he is then promptly fired right out.

"Wow, another exciting challenge and elimination, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But for Red X, he was indeed meeting up with Slade.

"Am I too late?" asked Red X.

"No, you're just in time" said Batman.

"Why is he here?" asked Red X to Slade.

"I figured out that something fishy was going on with the reality show" said Slade, "so I decided to meet with the Dark Knight himself, his apprentice Robin will not be joining us, because it'd interfere with our progress."

"We need your help to sabotage Eric Cartman's chances" said Batman.

"Oh, I like where this is going" laughed Red X.

"Make yourself comfortable, we're going to discuss strategy" continued Batman as he pulled up a chair for Red X.

As the two villains and the lone hero began to make plans to sabotage a bigger foe, they had hoped it would lead to the whereabouts of the Clown Prince of Crime himself.


	23. Rogues and Villains

Chapter 23: Rogues and Villains

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was the Mild-Man Challenge where each team would show which villain or hero alike could get pass being an average person. The Super Technofreaks once again blew everyone out of the water!

And in the end, Zim got voted off, after somehow a bucket of water was tossed right onto him. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As everyone slept in their hideouts, they were unaware that a few armed security personnel were coming with Chef who was all geared up.

"Alright, now" laughed Chef.

"Everyone out now!" roared a police officer who was using a megaphone.

"What the heck?!" cried Mandy as she came right on out.

"Chris says today's challenge will be a sudden death challenge!" laughed Chef, "Where you'll be given a ten minute head start from the security personnel to the safety of Slade's old ruined hideout!"

"Well, I guess that means I can get there first!" laughed Red X as he started off.

As everyone were given that chance, Chef ended up instructing the armed soldiers to apprehend anyone who came their way. After a few minutes into the sudden death challenge, security guards fired gas cans at Gwen and Ben knocking them out cold. Poor Zoe ended up getting captured by the guards next as she flew over trying to race toward Slade's old hideout.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Chef as Zoe was captured in a net.

Confessions:

"This seems hardly fair" sighed Zoe.

"Ha, always love the hunt!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

For the others, Eric Cartman ended up taking a few shortcuts thanks to the help of Bane who was helping Cartman dodge the security forces that were pouring around.

"Ha, those losers will all be caught!" laughed Eric to Bane.

"We're taking the sewers" said Bane, "it'd get us to Slade's old hideout."

"What, get in there?!" cried Eric.

"Do you want to get caught!" cried Bane.

"Alright, alright" said Eric.

As Cartman and Bane headed into the sewers, meanwhile, the security forces working with Chef threw some garlic induced grenades at Marceline knocking her out.

"Vampire Queen down!" laughed Chef as he came to apprehend Marceline.

"Nuts!" cried Marceline as she found herself with handcuffs.

Next contestant that ended up being caught was Jade as she tried to find a way to escape in an alleyway only to find it to be a dead in.

"She's in here!" cried a police officer to Chef.

"Let me handle this one" laughed Chef.

For those in the Super Technofreaks, The Beak had already arrived at Slade's old hideout.

"I hope Candace arrives soon" said The Beak.

"So I am not the only one here" said Red X as he appeared right before The Beak.

"I guess you were the one who was here first" laughed The Beak.

"Made it!" said Danielle as she was carrying Hiro in her arms while invisible.

"Lightning finally made it!" laughed Lightning as he arrived.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one late" said Jenny as she arrived.

"Where are your two helpers?" asked The Beak to Jenny.

Both Brad and Tuck ended up getting caught by Chef as he found the two trying to flee, a net was placed right over them by Chef.

"You two are not going anywhere!" laughed Chef.

Soon a few more contestants ended up being caught up in the sudden death challenge, Sissy and Cindy both ended up getting caught by Chef, in spite of her Special Girl N-Men powers, Cindy could not escape Chef no matter how hard she tried. Chef ended up capturing her anyway with some glue he had placed on the ground preventing her from flying.

"This is hardly fair!" cried Cindy.

"No it's not" laughed Chef.

Coraline and Wybie ended up getting caught by security forces as they were trying to escape.

"Let go of us!" cried Coraline.

"Two more down!" laughed Chef as the police officers brought the two to Chef himself.

Isabella soon made it to the hideout, along with Candace and Jeremy.

"Candace, you made it" said The Beak.

"Lucky for us" laughed Candace.

"What, I'm not the only one here?!" cried Eric as he arrived.

"Ha, about time we arrived" said Kyle.

"Man those security forces are tough!" added Stan.

"Great, you losers are here!" cried Eric.

"Glad I'm not the only one late" said Flim-Flam who arrived shortly after Kyle and Stan.

"Ha, made it!" laughed Wally.

"I was here all along" laughed the Green Genie who just appeared before everyone.

"Those security forces are tough!" cried Finn who arrived with the Flame Princess.

"Nothing like a good workout to escape Chef" laughed June who arrived.

Yet a few others were not so lucky, Sakura ended up getting caught by security forces, along with Anais, Lance and Newton. Manny, Frida, along with Mandy, Cherry, Abigail, Jinx, Riley, Megan, Tak the Sea Urchin, Bart, and Gir all managed to make it in the nick of time.

"Looks like we made it to the safety zone" said Bart.

"Did you all liked my sudden death challenge?" asked Chris as he suddenly appeared in front of the computer itself, "I will be eliminating all the teams and merging them into one, you'll have others joining you who did not participate in the team system. As for the others whom were caught, they'll be rightfully loaded onto the Super Cannon of Shame!"

It was indeed for the Super Cannon of Shame to have a major over hull, as the contestants whom were caught by Chef and the security forces around Jump City ended up loading each one into the Super Cannon of Shame and firing them out.

"Ah, music to my ears!" laughed Chef.

But as those who had failed the sudden death challenge were being fired right out of the Super Cannon of Shame, the Dark Knight now knowing that Chris had merged the teams was willing to now make things tougher for Eric Cartman. He had met up with Slade again to come up with a strategy.

"It seems that they were once in teams, now Chris has complicated things" said Slade.

"Doesn't matter" said Batman, "we can always come up with a strategy to make life miserable."

"I do hope you're right on this one" said Slade, "I think it'd be important to put a tracking device on this Tiffany you say might be Harley Quinn."

"Do you think Red X can be able to do that?" asked Batman.

"I am sure he can" continued Slade.

As the two continued to strategize, a certain Harley Quinn who was meeting up with the Joker and the villains that Blaineley had surrounded her with were not surprised that the Dark Knight was in Jump City.

"Ha, Batman thinks he can ruin my plans!" laughed the Joker, "But this time however, I will have the upper hand, Mr. Freeze, in the event our plans go south do you have a plan up your sleeve?"

"Certainly" replied Mr. Freeze, "by freezing everyone in their place, I will make it easier for us to just grab the 100 million dollar suitcase."

"And how are we going to be able to do that if someone figures out our plans?" asked Bane.

"When the time is right, I'll make sure it'd work" continued Mr. Freeze.

The villains were indeed hoping to upgrade their plans once they had learned the presence of the Dark Knight within Jump City was a real threat.


	24. Dark Knight in Jump City

Chapter 24: Dark Knight in Jump City

Once again, Geoff was going to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath, we felt right to expose the rumors of the Coon, but before there was a major outbreak, we decided to change plans.

Now with the rumors of the Dark Knight in Jump City, we'll have a kicking time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed, it was another Aftermath where the rest of those whom were voted off recently were waiting for Jorgen to take them, a certain Kenny, a.k.a. Mysterion was waiting anxiously.

"I cannot believe Cartman did this!" cried Kenny.

"Hey, you were lucky you made it half way" said Sissy.

"Alright!" laughed Jorgen, "You losers come out!"

"Hey, we're not losers!" cried Sissy.

"So what" laughed Jorgen.

As everyone came out onto the main stage, Kenny felt Jorgen indeed wasn't happy to see them all there.

"You are all losers!" laughed Jorgen.

"Excuse me, but we should really be kind to them" said Bridgette.

"Ha, like you care" laughed Jorgen.

But before Jorgen could continue to laugh, a computer screen of the Dark Knight came right on the big screen.

"Sorry for the disruption" said Batman.

"Wow, never have we ever had an appearance like you, were just about to mention you!" laughed Geoff.

"Wait a second, wouldn't whoever is behind causing the chaos in Jump City in Chris' game get word immediately?" asked Hayley, "Whatever happened to the element of surprise?"

"They're using legitimate sources to gain access, so I have decided to do the same" continued Batman.

"And not only that, but if there is also a sinister plot, I will not accept someone else taking advantage of it" added Slade.

"Wow, Slade and Batman, never thought the day you two would team up" laughed Geoff.

"I must say, you two make the odd Dynamic Duo" added Hoagie.

"I will not reveal too much of our plans, but since a major top villain of mine is using legitimate sources, I have already filed a complaint with Chris" continued Batman.

"Ha, I bet you got a secret weapon known as mullah!" laughed Geoff.

Batman indeed remained silent as he did not want to give away his true identity.

"I also have friends in high places" continued Slade, "Lex Luthor wishes to help out with the cause."

"Hmm, seems like a mysterious wealthy individual and the ultimate evil with money are teaming up" added Bridgette.

"Yes, yes they are" continued Slade, "we are going to have some fun poking at a certain Eric Cartman, he will not know what hit him."

"Yes, that Cartman will get what's coming to him!" laughed Kenny as he made an evil laugh that scared the heck out of some of the voted off contestants.

"That's kind of creepy" said Brad.

"Yep, very creepy" continued Tuck.

"I am so glad I am off, even though I was shamefully voted off thanks to being a bystander" said Tucker.

"Well, even though it's quite short again, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

But the Dark Knight's plans soon was found out by Eric Cartman himself who was indeed quite crazy and bizarre as he shouted on the top of his lungs.

"I can't believe those two are teaming up against me, where are my villain friends?!" cried Eric as he stormed off.

He soon bumped into Bane who was reading over a few of the new approved challenges that Chris and Chef had crafted up.

"You, do you realize the Batman is here?" asked Eric.

"Yea so what, I can't go around punching him without a reason" continued Bane, "besides, I'm under contract now."

"But you hate Batman!" cried Eric.

"True, but there is room for me to be civilized" continued Bane.

"What?!" cried Eric who then stormed off in disgust.

After a few hours he later came to the hideout where the Joker was staying with Blaineley and the other villains as a safehouse, Cartman came right on in.

"Do you mind closing the door" said Mr. Freeze.

"Yea, close the door" added the Scarecrow.

"Fine" said Eric as he closed the door quite rudely.

"What do we owe you this time?" asked the Joker.

"Batman's in town, and I want you all to crush him!" cried Eric.

"Oh, but my fine guest can't have that happen" said the Joker to which a certain Lex Luthor was sitting in a leather chair turned around.

"Yes, that would be a bad thing to happen" said Lex, "and since I was the one who complained about to Chris why wasn't there a Batman, all I had to do was call up my wealthy lawyers and he caved just like that, and so did my friends."

"In other words, you're on your own kid" laughed Poison Ivy.

Cartman stormed out being quite angry as he stormed out, a certain Red X noticed Cartman wondering around.

"Noticed you were having trouble with the villains back there" said Red X.

"Those fools, they were supposed to obey me!" cried Eric.

"Here's a recording of their conversation just to let you know which side they were on, and it wasn't yours" continued Red X.

As Red X played the recording of the Joker and the other villains making fun of him, Cartman started to get pretty red in the face angry.

"What, those trickers!" cried Eric, "I'll make them all pay for that!"

As Cartman stormed off, Red X ended up calling in on Slade and Batman.

"Alright, the message has been sent" said Red X.

"We can began our counter plan" continued Batman.

As Batman, Slade and Red X were plotting against Eric Cartman, the villains continued on their own original agenda which was to ruin Chris McLean and not to help out a certain Eric Cartman.


	25. Billionaire Guests

Chapter 25: Billionaire Guests

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a hairy situation for our contestants, first, the teams were merged, second it was a sudden death challenge where they'd have to survive Chef and the security forces from hunting each one of them down!

Some did not make it, and yet others still somehow made it in spite of their crafty manner like Eric Cartman, so with all teams dissolved, it's every villain and hero for him and herself! So who will come up on top as the ultimate champ? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The rumors were around Jump City that two billionaires had stepped up the ante toward Chris, as typical enough the contestants were also getting into these rumors.

Confessions:

"Hmm, there is a very short list of billionaires in this country" said Hiro, "after all, I'm wealthy myself, just need to know who might be the two billionaires that are coming to Jump City."

"Better not be Vlad Masters" said Danielle.

"If it's Burns, I'm going to give him trouble" laughed Bart.

End of confessions.

As everyone tried to stay calm and cozy in Slade's run down hideout, Chris who was outside ended up using a megaphone to get them all out.

"If you don't mind, it's time for you all to come on out!" laughed Chris, "That's all!"

After everyone came out of Slade's old hideout, a certain Lex Luthor came to Chris' side.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Hiro.

"Yep, Lex Luthor has decided to drop in, because he has so much money to spend on this show" laughed Chris.

"Yes, I too like the entertainment" continued Lex, "and I hope to be working with all of you very shortly with another guest of mine."

"If you will please follow us to the challenge" said Chris.

As the two led the contestants to where they were going to hold the challenge, Bruce Wayne was there greeting the contestants.

"This is the other billionaire that'd be helping me" laughed Chris.

"I have some spare time on my hand" said Bruce.

"Today's challenge is about kindness, you are to show kindness toward those you most despise" said Chris, "Chef will guide you through what you need to do."

Confessions:

"What kind of stuff is this?!" cried Eric.

End of confessions.

"Cartman, a.k.a. the Coon you are to go around and be a servant to Kyle and Stan" laughed Chef, "the others will follow me."

"This is not fair!" cried Eric.

"You sure you want to blow 100 million dollars?" laughed Chris.

Cartman hesitated, meanwhile the other contestants were assigned a variety of chores ranging from helping Chef to do a variety of other chores from Chris. Each one was able to do their chores in time, for Cartman, however things were a bit harder for him.

"This is so unfair!" cried Eric.

"You have to wear a French maid's dress" laughed Kyle.

"Yea, and make yourself look pretty" added Stan.

Poor Cartman was humiliated by both of them as he wore the dress which made everyone laugh at him.

"Just putting away your humiliation for the millions" laughed Chris.

"Don't laugh!" cried Eric to Chris.

"But it's live, everyone's going to make fun of you!" laughed Chris.

Indeed, the villains whom were watching the challenge on air were indeed laughing at Cartman.

"I can't believe it!" cried the Joker, "Lex is doing our part in getting rid of this fool!"

"Let's hope he can do it in this challenge" laughed the Scarecrow.

"I'm hoping he'd do it too" added Mr. Freeze who was also placing his bets.

As the challenge went on, the contestants now had to be kind to Chef, at least most of them in tasting his food again.

"Time to show your politeness" laughed Chef as he fed each one with some gross meal.

Lucky for Cartman, Jinx, along with also Gaz could not eat another bite of Chef's food. For Cartman, he had to endure the most out of all the contestants.

"Wow, Cartman, you're taking this like a man, and it seems like that you'll win immunity" laughed Chris.

"Alright, take that suckers!" laughed Eric to Stan and Kyle.

"And for the rest of you, you'll vote for two people off" laughed Chris.

After a few hours it was finally time for the rest of the contestants to vote for someone off, two to be exact, it was between Stan, Kyle, Jinx and Gaz.

"Wow, first time to see a few of you up here" laughed Chris, "seems like you two didn't do your job in crushing Cartman in making his life miserable enough, but I guess he took the bullet for the 100 million dollars, and now for the last two contestants who'll receive the chocolate medals for the night, Stan and Kyle, you two get to stay for another day, for Jinx and Gaz, time to say hello to the Super Cannon of Shame."

"Right this way ladies" laughed Chef as he led Jinx and Gaz to the Super Cannon of Shame.

As the two got onto the Super Cannon of Shame, they were fired right out of it by Chris with the two screaming.

"Ah, music to my ears, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But as Chris was finished for the time being, a certain Dark Knight was meeting up with Lex Luthor in an alleyway.

"I must say you have quite some connections" said Lex to Batman.

"We need to humiliate this Cartman even further" said Batman.

"Ah, indeed, I see" said Lex, "but I'll leave the rest up to you, I have other tasks to attend to."

As Lex Luthor ended up leaving the meeting, the Dark Knight decided to have a chat with an old friend who was just flying out of a battle against Darkseid.

"So, you're finished with Darkseid?" asked Batman to Superman on the other line.

"For now" replied Superman, "heard you're in Jump City with Lex Luthor?"

"We're organizing a reality show to get rid of a cheater" replied Batman.

"I see" replied Superman.

"Fly by Jump City soon and we'll talk" continued Batman.

"This would be very interesting" said Superman.

As the Man of Steel was indeed heading to Jump City, the villains whom were plotting were examining how Cartman was becoming a liability for them.

"He's a big fool who needs to be taken down now!" cried the Joker, "I thought he was going to be taken down during the challenge!"

"I think we have to be patient on this" said Blaineley.

"You're right on that" added Brother Blood, "patience is a virtue that must be followed."

"Which means we got to get Lex to speed things up a little" continued the Joker, "which is why I have Harley helping him coming up with a few future plans."

As the villains continued to plot, they were hoping to get rid of Cartman soon enough, but that'd indeed come with a few collateral damage to some other contestants whom were in the way.


	26. Ability Endurance Challenge

Chapter 26: Ability Endurance Challenge

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a challenge that our contestants had to do a variety of chores specifically being with Chef, excluding a certain Eric Cartman who had to be a French Maid for Kyle and Stan. Chef indeed did a number on our contestants, which ended up getting Jinx and Gaz sent home on the Super Cannon of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Cartman was indeed furious with Kyle and Stan having fun in making him miserable, he knew he had to do something to get rid of them fast but the question was how.

Confessions:

"I've had it with those two, those two are going down, but who the heck am I going to use to get rid of them?!" cried Eric.

"Cartman's just is behaving so stupidly" laughed Stan.

End of confessions.

A few skunks were snuck right into Slade's old hideout by Chef which ended up forcing everyone to get out before the skunks ended up spraying everyone.

"What's the deal?!" cried Mandy to Chris.

"Thought those little critters would do a number on you if you didn't get out" laughed Chris, "today's challenge would be all about endurance."

Confessions:

"Ha, Lightning can be able to beat anyone here, even do as just as good as The Beak" said Lightning.

"I bet I can even break Superman's record" laughed The Beak.

End of confessions.

"Today each of you for those whom have super powers will be tested to the very limits and what other case than having someone as strong as Superman join us along with Bane" continued Chris.

Superman ended up floating down next to Chris which Bane then joined Chris by the opposite side.

"First order of business, the endurance of strength" said Chris.

Superman along with Bane led June, Jenny and The Beak to an area where they'd hold their endurance challenge, for Lightning he was taken by Batman to a few glass windows.

"I'm going to need a few sodas if I want to break them all into pieces" laughed Lightning.

"You heard him, sodas" said Batman to "Tiffany".

As "Tiffany" gathered the amount of sodas for Lightning, the other contestants were given endurance challenges by Chef whom was indeed going to make their lives miserable.

Confessions:

"I am going to enjoy making their lives so miserable" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Poor Double D as he was doing a few endurance exercises by Chef, he couldn't even do one push up. Flim-Flam as well was also quite out of shape along with also Cartman.

"This isn't funny!" cried Eric.

"Ha, you can't even do one push up!" laughed Kyle to Cartman.

"You two are going to pay for humiliating me back there!" cried Eric.

"Ha, like that's going to happen" laughed Stan.

As the challenge continued, Superman ended up smashing a few large metal walls with his bear fists.

"Let's see if you can do that" said Superman.

"Easy" laughed Jenny.

Jenny ended up equipping her laser and melted the metal walls, while the Beak ended up smashing them up into a ball, along with ending up creating a metal statue of Chris McLean himself.

"Ha, can do better" laughed June.

June ended up creating a metal statue of Superman instead of Chris McLean.

"Wow, very hard to come by" laughed Chris.

"Can you break these hard marbles in just a few minutes, first one gets the heads up" said Bane.

The Beak and Jenny ended up rushing first to bash the marble rocks, eventually the two ended up creating a marble statue of Bane.

"I actually like my statue better" laughed Bane.

Meanwhile Lightning was indeed blowing away, or should it be preferred burping away at the various hard objects placed in front of him as he broke them into pieces after pieces, after pieces.

"This is fun, more sodas!" laughed Lightning to Batman.

"You heard him" continued Batman to "Tiffany".

As the tally went to see which contestants would be able to survive the number of endurances, Lightning was ranking up the most among them all.

"Wow, Lightning, you're going strong here" laughed Chris, "and it looks like you'd be the one to receive invincibility!"

"Ha, I knew my new special power would go quite far" laughed Lightning.

"You may also take in one other contestant to share your invincibility with" continued Chris.

"I'll take that shadowy ninja guy" said Lighting.

"You mean Red X?" asked Chris.

"Yea him" continued Lightning.

"Wise choice" said Red X.

Meanwhile for the contestants whom were going to be voted off, it was between Double D and Flim-Flam who did the poorest among the challenges Chef had offered.

"Double D, Flim-Flam it seems you two couldn't survive that much of Chef's challenges, last chocolate medal for the night goes to" said Chris who was waiting for the dramatic pause, Flim-Flam! Sorry Double D, it seems that you'd be loaded onto the Super Cannon of Shame."

"Wait, I don't think it's safe!" cried Double D as he was then grabbed by Chef.

"Loading one Double D!" laughed Chef.

"Fire!" laughed Chris after Double D was placed into the Super Cannon of Shame with him screaming.

As poor Double D was sent out screaming for his life, Chris was quite pleased with so far.

"Wow, who'd thought Lightning could overcome some of our more powered up heroes?" laughed Chris, "Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

As for Superman and Batman, the Dynamic Duo ended up meeting up with Bane who decided to play both sides.

"So, you decided to join us?" asked Superman to Bane.

"Well, the reason is because I am trying to look which side would suit better for me" continued Bane.

"I see, Cartman is still down not happy from Kyle and Stan harping at him" continued Batman.

"So why not get him where his safety zone is the blind spot?" asked Bane, "If he believes Kyle and Stan are gone for good, we can certainly make sure things for him would look not good in the near future."

"Divide and conquer, sounds like a plan" said Superman.

"I'd expect this from Lex, but he has other affairs to attend to" continued Bane as he was leaving.

As Batman ended up plotting with Superman and Bane, they were hoping to ensure Cartman would soon have a false sense of victory, but they needed to push Chris to go to the limits to make sure their plan would work.


	27. Moving New Location

Chapter 27: Moving New Location

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was an ability endurance challenge for those who had superpowers, while the rest were left to face Chef's wrath! Double D just couldn't take it that much and he had to say hello to the Super Cannon of Shame.

As for the lone contestant who won immunity, Lightning ended up wowing everyone with his burping abilities in breaking everything while a few others played sucking up to Superman, Bane and yours truly. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Cartman indeed hated Kyle and Stan for still being in the game.

Confessions:

"Those two have to go, if only someone would be willing to help me out" said Eric.

"There is no way I am going to help him" said Red X referring to Cartman, "though it'd help me out if I can get rid of him in the near future."

End of confessions.

As everyone slept inside Slade's former hideout, Chef ended up banging his fist on the door which was rather quite loud.

"Everyone out!" roared Chef.

"Like you are going to make us" sighed the Sea Urchin as she slept peacefully on her bed.

Chef then suddenly bursts right into the former hideout of Slade's quite angry.

"I said get out now!" roared Chef.

Everyone dashed up out of Chef's way as he was going to make sure he didn't miss anyone.

"Today Chris wanted me to deliver the challenge, he wants you all to do a three day hike from Jump City to a special camping grounds not far from the city" said Chef, "the first ones who'll be making it there will receive immunity, good luck."

"So we're leaving Jump City?" asked Candace.

"Uh, yea you are" continued Chef.

As for Chris, he was waiting at the camp site just a few miles outside Jump City along with also Bane whom were sipping some lemonade.

"Ah, this is the life" laughed Chris, "you sure this will give Cartman the boot he needs?"

"Ha, this long hike will indeed do damage to him" laughed Bane, "and to the others who don't have powers."

Confessions:

"As much as I'd like to speed up ahead, I think I should stay put to help out Candace and the others at least try to survive" said The Beak who was rather being generous.

"I am only staying to get Cartman for that deal" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

As the contestants started their long trek, Chef wanted to make sure things would stay miserable, a few feet away as the contestants began marching out of Jump City, Chef was meeting up with Duncan who was going to release wolves.

"You sure this is safe?" asked Duncan.

"You caring about safety of others?" asked Chef who was rather surprised.

"Not really" laughed Duncan who ended up releasing a wolf from its cage.

As the wolves were released from their cages by both Chef and Duncan, the contestants were going to rest for the night.

"I can't believe that Chef made is leave Jump City" said the Sea Urchin.

"Ha, don't worry, Lightning is here to make sure things will be safe" laughed Lightning.

"Hey, I found some more wood" said Darwin as he was starting the fire he didn't realize it was really the equipment to make tents.

"No, you'll burn our tents!" cried Jenny.

Darwin ended up setting the martials ablaze as he lid the fire.

"All down" said Darwin.

"Great, now we have nowhere to sleep but the outside" sighed June.

"Hey, what's so bad about that?" asked Gumball, "You got fresh air and you get to see the stars up at night."

"Yea" added Darwin.

But as the contestants fell asleep for the night they were unaware that the pack of wolves were hovering over them with wolf drool dripping down onto Darwin.

"Say is it raining?" asked Darwin.

"Wolves!" cried the Beak.

As The Beak began to fight off the wolves, one mutant wolf ended up approaching the camp and smacked The Beak quite far away.

Confessions:

"Ha, always like those mutant wolves" laughed Chef.

"Made sure to have thrown in one of them" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Everyone ran for their lives as the mutant wolf started to chase them, as day broke they had lost contact with the mutant wolf who was following them.

"We have to come up with a plan to stop that crazy mutant wolf" said Hiro.

"I say a trap would work" said Riley.

"Good, we can use you as bait" laughed Red X.

"What?!" cried Riley.

As poor Riley indeed was being used as bait by the others, Red X decided to setup a trap, it was just a few minutes that the mutant wolf decided to move on in taking Riley as bait.

"He's coming!" cried Riley as he began to run for his life.

A few inches away, the mutant wolf chased Riley and was caught in the trap by Red X, the so-called mutant wolf was really a costume which Izzy was wearing.

"Hi guys" laughed Izzy.

"Should have thought about that" said Red X.

As everyone soon made it, The Beak sadly was the last one to make it.

"Wow, I must say, I'd have to give Red X immunity for this one" laughed Chris.

"What?!" cried everyone.

"But we all made it" said Candace.

"Nope, Red X was the first one to cross into camp first" laughed Chris, "and he may bring in one other contestant to share immunity with."

"I'll take Eric Cartman" continued Red X.

"Yea, see you later losers!" laughed Eric as he joined Red X.

"The rest of you will have to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

Between The Beak and Riley were the obvious choices among the contestants who were going to be voted off.

"My, my, The Beak, first time being here, Riley you were bait for Izzy" laughed Chris.

"Not funny!" cried Riley.

"Last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Riley, sorry The Beak it looks like you'll be voted off" said Chris.

"What, I'm voted off?" asked The Beak.

"Sorry, we brought the Super Cannon of Shame with us" laughed Chris.

As The Beak was loaded into the Super Cannon of Shame, he was fired right out of it with him screaming.

"Wow, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath" laughed Chris.

Indeed the move to the wilderness for a temporary purpose was pure strategy on Chris' part who was told of a possible plan to ruin his series for the season. A certain Joker was quite angry as he noticed how they had moved from just outside Jump City.

"This is unheard of, he can't do that!" cried the Joker.

"I hate to break it, but we're going to have to move out there as well" said Blaineley.

"Good point" said the Joker, "I'll just get my van to take us there."

"What, in a mini van for clowns?" laughed Mr. Freeze.

"How the heck are we going to fit in it?" added Brother Blood who was also poking fun at the Joker.

"You imbeciles it's a regular sized van!" cried the Joker as it drove up with one of his henchmen driving it.

"All ready boss" said the henchman.

"The wilderness" said the Joker as he and the other villains and Blaineley got in, "and step on it!"

"You got it boss" said the henchman.

As the Joker indeed was planning to move to where Chris was located, he felt that someone among his ranks had betrayed them.


	28. Explosives and More

Chapter 28: Explosives and More

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, a new location for our contestants, where it was time to leave Jump City for the time being where our contestants had to head back to the wilderness; if things couldn't get more complicated for them why not send a pack of wolves on them along with their leader a mutant wolf?

The Beak sadly didn't seem to make it this time around as Izzy who was the mutant wolf in disguise ended up beating him to a pulp. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Cartman was indeed enjoying victory for the time being as he was given a comfortable cabin from the others whom were living in uncomfortable to run down cabins for the time being.

Confessions:

"Yea those 100 million dollars will soon be mine" laughed Eric.

"The kid thinks he's got what he's wanted, for now at least" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their cabins, things were rather uncomfortable for everyone else, except the only other contestants who had confidence left were Lightning, Danielle, Hiro, Finn and the Green Genie.

Confessions:

"Heck yea, I am still pumped!" laughed Finn.

"Nothing will stop Lightning from grabbing the 100 million dollar prize!" laughed Lightning.

"I hope I get the 100 million bucks!" laughed Danielle.

"Another small change to add to my already growing millions" laughed Hiro.

"I wish I could make it mine already, but that'd be cheating" said the Green Genie.

End of confessions.

As everyone else slept peacefully a loud plane soured right over the camp site getting everyone up.

"Chris is really starting to get on my nerves, first moving us from Jump City and now this" said Abigail as she marched out.

"Ha, I can beat anyone of you" laughed Lightning.

"I bet you cannot be as fast as I am" laughed Red X.

"Doesn't matter, Lightning does not care" laughed Lightning in defiance.

"I like a challenge like that" laughed Red X.

"Glad you are all up" laughed Chris, "today's challenge will be another challenge of endurance, since you took the endurance of the city, you'll take more endurance of Mother Nature, starting with an old fashion mountain climbing, oh you are also forbidden to use super powers in this challenge, anyone who has a power that uses it will automatically be disqualified."

"I'll take you all to the mountain you'll be climbing up" laughed Chef.

As everyone was led to Chef to the area where they'll be climbing up the large mountain, Chris was already up on the top with Duncan and Scott whom were his demolition experts.

"Glad you could make us our demolition experts" laughed Scott.

"I thought you two would be perfect for this job" added Chris, "all you need to do is execute the charges that have already been placed as they start to climb up. You are to knock everyone off the mountain."

"You got it" laughed Duncan.

Duncan then pushes Chris who nearly falls off the mountain if it were not for Batman in his Batplane that rescued Chris.

"Not me!" cried Chris as he was standing on the Batplane, "Uh, could you please take me down?"

"No problem" said Batman.

As the challenge began, Jenny ended up racing with Lightning who was egging for a fight with her.

"Ha, I can beat a robot girl because you are not allowed to use your powers" laughed Lightning who was rather gloating about it.

"That doesn't mean I am still the better climber than you" continued Jenny.

As the two continued to climb, Scott ended up pressing a button which ended up causing an explosion sending some rocks tumbling down toward them.

"Avalanche!" cried Lightning.

Lightning did his best to dodge the oncoming rocks, but Jenny who wasn't allowed to use any of her weapons had a large boulder smack her sending her falling right down.

"And down goes the lady robot!" laughed Chef.

A few feet down Isabella was determine to give it all she got to ensure she would win so that she could make up for The Beak losing.

Confessions:

"I know Phineas and Ferb tried their best, but darn it, I am going to get that 100 million dollars for them" said Isabella.

"No one can stop Lightning" laughed Lightning.

End of confessions.

For the other contestants, Flim-Flam was rather tired which June ended up carrying Flim-Flam on her shoulders.

"Gee, thanks for the lift" said Flim-Flam.

Confessions:

"Typical just like Ray-Ray" sighed June.

"I know who I am going to ally with" laughed Flim-Flam.

End of confessions.

Lightning continued to feel confident that he could reach the top first, as he continued to trek upward, Duncan and Scott continued to ignite the explosives remotely sending more rocks tumbling down. A few feet below, Bart, Manny and Frida were at the bottom as the rocks came toward their way.

"Such large rocks!" cried Manny who couldn't use his El Tigre powers to stop them.

"Someone help us before we get squash!" cried Frida.

Lightning was reluctant as his conscious was getting the better of him whether or not to use his powers and help out, he had little choice as the tumbling boulders were going to squash the trio as he raced down and led out a loud burp which ended up shattering those rocks into pieces.

"Lightning you saved us!" said Bart.

"Way to go to sacrifice your own self for us" said Frida.

But the one who was oddly ahead of everyone in the race to the top was Gir who was able to dodge the rocks with ease as he had no problem.

"Yea, I made it to the top!" laughed Gir.

"Wow, Gir, I am surprised you did make it, you can take in one other contestant" laughed Chris as he was in the other seat of the Batplane that flew right up.

"Hmm, I want to play with Cartman" said Gir.

"Cartman it is will share immunity with Gir" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"What, I get to share with a crazy robot?!" cried Eric who was still ticked he didn't get immunity.

"Shouldn't be too hard who to choose, Jenny and Lightning are both useful in their own ways, but Lightning may have been damaged too much" said Red X, "I'll still think about who to vote off."

End of confessions.

As the hours went by it was finally time to vote for someone off, it was a difficult choice between Jenny and Lightning.

"Lightning, you apparently used your powers" said Chris.

"I was trying to save three lives from being crushed by those boulders" continued Lightning to which he was handed a trophy by Chris, "which is why your act of heroism saved you from being voted off. Jenny, it's time you take the Super Cannon of Shame home."

"Man, I can't believe I got hit that hard" said Jenny as Chef escorted her to the Super Cannon of Shame.

"Load her up" said Chris to which Minuteman pressed the fire button, "fire!"

As Jenny went out screaming, Chris was rather pleased with the results.

"Wow, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But for the villains, the Joker had already setup camp not far from the camp site where Chris was.

"This complicates matters" said the Joker, "I am not too fond of the wilderness."

"Well get use to it, that's why you have someone like me" said Blaineley.

"Let's get to work then" said the Joker.

As the villains ended up setting up camp and plotting for their next phase they were hoping they had not fallen behind on schedule.


	29. Locate Big Foot

Chapter 29: Locate Big Foot

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a mountain climbing challenge where those whom had powers were ordered not to use them. Evening the score between contestants without powers, yours truly also decided to even the odds a bit by having Duncan and Scott set explosive charges and remotely denote them!

Jenny ended up getting crushed in an avalanche, and Lightning who was not allowed to use his powers, did so only to save three innocent lives. In the end, Gir ended up being the ironic champion with having sharing immunity with Eric Cartman. And Jenny ended up getting shot out of the Super Cannon of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The rest of the contestants were indeed not happy where they were, they were still surprised that Eric Cartman was chosen out of all Gir could have chosen.

Confessions:

"Eric must be having a sweet time" laughed Red X.

"This is so uncool" said Bart.

"Yea, everyone is now ticked at Cartman" laughed Stan.

"I am going to get that round boy" said Wally.

End of confessions.

Indeed everyone was itching to get even with Cartman, but that'd have to wait as Chris had ended up using Chef with loud drums to wake everyone up.

"Alright, time to get up!" laughed Chef.

"About time" said Bart who was eager to get revenge on Cartman.

"Chris says he wanted me to give you the challenge this time, the challenge would be to find Big Foot" said Chef.

"Wait, didn't you do this before in one of your previous challenges back in the Total Drama series?" asked Kyle.

"Who cares" replied Chef, "you are all to go after and find the whereabouts of Big Foot, first one to bring in Big Foot wins immunity, or at least evidence of him."

As everyone ended splitting up, Red X saw his chance to make sure Cartman would falsely believe he was a friend.

Confessions:

"Now to put my plan into action" laughed Red X.

"Yea, this time I am going to get immunity!" laughed Eric, "And not share it with anyone!"

End of confessions.

As Cartman headed off, Red X decided to dash off to help Cartman.

"Listen, you really need me to help out" said Red X, "if we work together to find Big Foot, I promise you a shot at the 100 million dollar grand prize."

"Hmm, fine" laughed Eric, "just let me get the one to have immunity."

"Fine, first thing we are going to need a trap for old Big Foot" continued Red X.

As Red X along with Cartman were setting up a trap, Wally was wondering off as the Green Genie ended up bugging him as he was trying to find Big Foot.

"You lost?" asked Green Genie.

"Why don't you poof yourself away?" asked Wally in a rude manner.

"Well excuse me" laughed the Green Genie, "but I can help you out do Cartman if you work with me."

Confessions:

"I don't trust her" said Wally as he remembers her putting him in a dress that Cartman laughed at, "but it it means getting me to the grand prize, I don't care."

"Just the perfect pawn" laughed the Green Genie.

End of confessions.

As Wally went along with the Green Genie, she ended up creating a clever plan by putting poor Wally as bait. Wally had to dress up as meat for Big Foot who was in the woods nearby, as other contestants like Candace and Jeremy spotted him, along with Gumball and Darwin, Gumball wanted to leap in first.

"Ha, found him, he's not like the Big Foot back home" said Gumball referring to another Big Foot in his neighborhood.

"Take down the stranger!" roared Darwin.

"Wait!" cried Candace as she tried to stop them.

Big Foot soon found himself getting pummeled by Gumball and Darwin and in the struggle he ended up crashing into the trap setup by Red X only destroying it.

Confessions:

"He said it'd work!" cried Eric who wasn't happy with Red X.

"Those two are going down" said Red X.

End of confessions.

The fighting between Big Foot, Wally, Gumball and Darwin ended up spewing out back to the camp site where Chris was waiting with Chef.

"I wonder how Big Foot enjoys his vacation here" said Chris.

"He won't enjoy it very long" laughed Chef as he noticed them coming out.

"Well, since Wally looks like bait for some trap, I guess he'll receive immunity" laughed Chris.

"Ha!" laughed Wally.

"You may also take in one other contestant to share immunity with" added Chris.

"I'll take the Green Genie" said Wally who was oddly being kind.

"Green Genie it is, as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off for two people!" laughed Chris.

It wouldn't be that hard for the contestants to figure out who deserved to get voted off, it was typically between Gumball, Darwin, Eric and Red X.

"Wow, Eric Cartman, first time you are here" laughed Chris, "Gumball, Darwin, you two really screwed up, and Red X, you were supposed to be smarter than everyone else, what happened?"

"I did not count on Wally" said Red X.

"Well, last two chocolate medals for the night go to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Eric and Red X! Gumball, Darwin, you two will take the Super Cannon of Shame home."

"Here are some helmets for safety" said Minuteman as he placed them onto Gumball and Darwin.

"Always forget about placing those helmets on" laughed Chef.

As the two are loaded into the Super Cannon of Shame and are fired out with the two screaming, Chris was rather impressed as he hoped the number of contestants was certainly going to be downrized.

"Wow, will Big Foot ever recover from that dramatic event? Will Chef remember to put helmets on voted off contestants? And will Wally end up being the ironic champ? Who knows on that, but find out next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

Bane indeed wasn't thrilled with Cartman still being around as he couldn't understand how Cartman couldn't have gotten voted off. He ended up meeting with Batman and Superman in a secretive area of the forest.

"We need to find an excuse to move back to Jump City to downsize Cartman's fatigue" continued Bane.

"Your friends on the other side should be working to do that, they have yet to do anything, take control from the Clown Prince of Crime himself" continued Batman.

"Ouster the Joker?" asked Bane.

"You have no choice" replied Batman.

"Or he may face us" continued Superman.

"Good point, I'll consider it" continued Bane.

As Bane indeed was plotting a coup against the Joker, the Joker himself continued to be unaware of the danger, but the other villains would shortly cave to Bane's wishes soon enough.


	30. Bane's Coup

Chapter 30: Bane's Coup

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath, we speculated the Dark Knight was in Jump City and we are right, but things have changed, the area where Chris will be holding the challenges is just right outside of Jump City.

But don't worry folks, we'll have plenty of surprises here in store. So get ready for some Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Among the recently voted off contestants that were waiting was none other than The Beak. As Jorgen came right on in to retrieve everyone whom were recently voted off he was surprised The Beak was among them.

"I thought you could have won this season" said Jorgen to The Beak.

"Yea, I thought I could have" sighed The Beak.

"Well I got voted off too, I thought I had a chance" said Jenny.

"No one cares" laughed Jorgen.

As Jorgen led those whom were recently voted off to the main stage, Hoagie was surprised to see The Beak among those whom were voted off.

"I must say, you have joined the rest of those whom were voted off" continued Hoagie.

"If it wasn't for Izzy overpowering me, maybe I could have made it" replied The Beak.

"Well, here is Izzy as a guest" added Bridgette.

Izzy ends up leaping right out from the backstage surprising everyone.

"Ha, liked how I showed you a number" laughed Izzy to The Beak.

"I must say you are a worthy foe" replied The Beak.

"Hey, we got voted off too" said Gumball.

"And here are some of the reasons why you are all here" laughed Geoff.

Geoff ends up rolling the clip after signaling Jorgen to run the film, along with also replaying the part where the rock would end up crushing Jenny as she fell right off the mountain, along with the reasons why Gumball and Darwin were both voted off.

"I say let's have some fun with them all" laughed Izzy.

"Ha, there is nothing fun about that" said Mindy who didn't appreciate being voted off.

Izzy then loads a water gun and sprays Mindy with it.

"Who's next?" laughed Izzy.

"Do that to me and you'll pay" said Jorgen.

Izzy then ignores Jorgen's commands and does it anyone.

"That's it!" roared Jorgen.

As Jorgen ended up getting into a fight with Izzy, she was able to overpower Jorgen quite easily and knocking him unconscious.

"Yea, that's just how she did the same exact thing to me" said The Beak to Jorgen.

Before things got really out of control, The Beak stepped in to help Jorgen and ended up subduing Izzy.

"Uh, I don't want to end the Aftermath, but it seems before someone sues us, we're going to have to hit the road for now" said Geoff.

"Good call" said Bridgette.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath" laughed Geoff.

But as Geoff was trying to calm things down at the studios, meanwhile, Bane was discussing a way with Mr. Freeze to expose the Joker.

"I think the Joker has lost his luster" said Bane to Mr. Freeze.

"You really want to expose him and Harley to Chris?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"Say ladies why are you two out here?" asked the Joker who stepped right in with Harley.

"We need to talk" said Bane.

"About what?" asked the Joker.

"This" replied Bane as he grabbed the Joker by his neck.

"Oh, this is a joke right?" asked the Joker.

Bane ends up bringing the Joker out of his hiding spot with Harley being held hostage by Mr. Freeze. Chris who was relaxing in his first class trailer noticed them.

"I see you picked off someone who was clowning around" laughed Chris to Bane.

"He was going to sabotage your show" replied Bane.

"Chef!" said Chris.

"Yea?" asked Chef.

"This clown was going to sabotage us" laughed Chris.

"Hey, I am not a clown, I am the Clown Prince of Crime!" cried the Joker.

"I'll handle things from here" said Batman as he along with Superman stepped in.

"Ha, so what are you going to do with me?" asked the Joker.

"Oh, I think we're going to have some fun with you" laughed Chef.

"I have talked to the producers" said Chris as he was on his cell phone, "and it seems they have room to have you with some themed related challenges."

"So what else are we going to do with him?" asked Batman.

"I'll decide to let him introduce the show" continued Chris.

"What, put the Joker in charge?" asked Batman.

"Don't worry, I'll be working behind the scenes" added Chris.

"Ha, showbiz!" laughed the Joker, "I know how to do it too!"

"We're going to watch you very carefully just to make sure you won't mess up" added Batman as he was leaving.

"Good job Mister J" added Harley.

"And here I thought Bane was going to do me in" added the Joker.

Bane indeed had taken the Joker's place as he met up with the other villains including Blaineley.

"Where is that clown?" asked Blaineley.

"He's helping Chris" replied Bane, "I have decided to take charge over his role."

"About time" said Brother Blood.

"Yes, I am most interested in your plans" said Poison Ivy.

"Well, they better be better than the Joker's" added Blaineley.

"Oh, they are" added Bane, "and it's about to make the Joker look like a fool."

"Doesn't he already do that himself?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Yes and no" replied Bane, "but we're going to give it an extra bump."

With Bane now in charge, he had hoped to change things around for the rest of the villains, as for the Joker he was going to temporarily take Chris' place for the time being. Chef indeed wasn't happy that he'd have to join in clowning around with the Joker literally speaking, as he was dawning a clown outfit as well.


	31. Clown Camp

Chapter 31: Clown Camp

It was rather a surprise this time instead of seeing Chris McLean, it was none other than the Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker who was going to give the recap for the time being.

Joker's commentary:

It's a pleasure being here folks, Chris McLean decided to give me position of being the temporary host just to show you what it is like on the path toward villainy. So get ready for some clowning around here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

It's going to be an explosive event!

End of commentary.

Everyone was still unaware that Chris had temporarily placed the Joker in charge as they slept in their cabins, a clown horn began to ring which woke everyone up from their sleep.

Confessions:

"What is Chris pulling this time?" asked Mandy.

"He has indeed been clowning around" laughed Candace who made a joke about Chris.

End of confessions.

But as everyone got out of their cabins they were surprised to see Chef dressed up like a clown right next to the Joker and his right-hand woman Harley Quinn who ditched the "Tiffany" outfit.

"Welcome!" laughed the Joker, "You are probably wondering what happened to Chris."

"Let me guess you are holding him hostage and the Dark Knight failed to stop you" said Lightning.

"Wrong" replied the Joker, "I am legitimately under control of his show for the time being, and the challenges include whatever I desire!"

"Such as the first challenge in dawning the clown outfits" added Chef.

Confessions:

"There is no way I am going to be a clown!" cried Fanny.

"Not in this lifetime" said Cherry.

"I am already taking the part!" laughed Gir as he already over did the clown makeup.

End of confessions.

"We're going to judge which one would make the best looking henchmen besides Chef over here" laughed the Joker, "you'll have to wear your clown outfit during the duration of me being in charge which is what the contract states."

"So get cracking!" laughed Chef.

As everyone went to work, Abigail was sure to get the part.

Confessions:

"My dad is a professional clown so let's hope I can get immunity with this one" said Abigail.

"This makes me look stupid" sighed Dib.

End of confessions.

As the challenge continued, Abigail had the best costume so far besides everyone else, Mandy had a reasonable clown costume, while Cherry and Fanny were among the few contestants that refused to move an inch. Cartman also didn't like being a clown all he had was just a red noise along with Dib who also was copying Cartman.

Confessions:

"He's copying me!" cried Eric referring to Dib.

"Jealous" said Dib referring to Cartman.

End of confessions.

"Alright time for judging!" laughed Chef.

Chef along with the Joker and Harley were going to be part of the three judge panel with Chris watching from afar in a secret hideout the Dark Knight had temporarily created to watch the event.

"Let's hope they'll get humiliated!" laughed Chris as he was scarfing down some popcorn.

"I do hope you know what you are doing by putting a madman in charge" said Batman to Chris.

"Hey it's legit now" said Chris.

Meanwhile during the competition, up first was Bart who appeared as a clown.

"Hey, hey!" laughed Bart who was copying his favorite clown Krusty the Clown.

"I think the green hair shows a little bit too much, however I am willing to give the boy an A for effort" said the Joker.

"Same here" added Chef.

Up next was the Sea Urchin as she floated in as a clown.

"Hmm, like the special effects" laughed the Joker, "next!"

After a few contestants later the trio of judges finally came up to Fanny and Cherry whom were not even in a clown costume.

"These two are going to deserve to be kicked off!" said Chef.

"Fine, kick us off, we are not going to be clowned into clowning around" said Cherry.

"There's a tongue twister, oh Bane can you please escort these two to the Super Cannon of Shame now, yea I am skipping the ceremony for now" continued the Joker.

Bane then ends up dragging both Cherry and Fanny to the Super Cannon of Shame, and loads them up.

"Fire away!" laughed the Joker.

"Well that's a disappointment" said Chef, "no one has won the costume contest yet."

"We still have one more Mister J" said Harley.

"Well bring whoever is last up" added the Joker.

Abigail then showed up riding in a very small clown car as she got out she emerged from it which the Joker was rather impressed.

"Wow, I mean wow" laughed the Joker, "she does have a good way of making an entrance, I think I know who'll receive immunity here."

"You may also bring in one other contestant with you" added Chef.

"I'll have to choose Bart" continued Abigail.

"Bart it is" said Chef.

After the challenge was over, Chris was rather impressed with the Joker handling things.

"I must say that was pretty good" said Chris to Batman.

"Good, he'll use his position to get back to Jump City" said Batman.

"Which is exactly what may happen only time shall tell" laughed Chris.

"I still don't know putting him temporarily in charge was a good idea" added Batman.

"Yea well his contract can be edited anytime with my approval only and so far he's doing a bang up job" added Chris.

"Let's hope that is the case for now" said Batman.

Meanwhile Bane who had just finished his day was heading to meet with the other villains.

"Ha, the Joker doesn't know what'd hit him" laughed Mr. Freeze.

"Next challenge or so maybe another heist" laughed Bane.

"Good then we can make him look like a fool and beat him to the punch" added the Scarecrow.

"Don't worry I am already analyzing the upcoming challenges the Joker has prepared" continued Bane, "he has no idea what he'll be up against."

As for the Joker he was unaware of Bane's arterial motives, and the rest of the other villains as well.

"Wow, wasn't that fun!" laughed the Joker, "Till next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"


	32. Joker's Heist

Chapter 32: Joker's Heist

Once again, the Joker was more than happy to give a recap to the audience.

Joker's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, yours truly was allowed to take Chris McLean's place as the Host with the Most! First order of business, every good crime boss needs a few good looking henchmen so the contestants were ordered to dress up as the best henchmen around, and not including clowning around!

Sadly, there were two party poopers, Fanny and Cherry who did not want to participate in the challenge, so instead of a ceremony like always, I had Chef load them both onto the Super Cannon of Shame and fired out of here for good! So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their cabins, a clown's horn ended up sounding the alarm getting everyone up.

"Come on, get up!" roared Chef as he was honking the horn in each cabin.

Confessions:

"The Joker better make my day interesting" said Flim-Flam who was still wearing his clown outfit.

"If there was only a way to get rid of this stupid clown outfit!" cried Eric who wasn't enjoying his time.

"I hate being a cruddy clown!" cried Wally.

End of confessions.

"Glad you all could show up" laughed the Joker, "today's challenge will be another heist since we haven't had one in a long while, except this time everyone will take part in the action."

"Each of you will be equipped with grenades loaded with laughing gas, you are to be transported back into the city, and target the First National Bank and make off with the heist, those whom survive will all share immunity from being voted off" continued Chef, "the rest of you, if you do not get to your getaway vehicle and off toward safety, you will be voted off as if this were a sudden death challenge."

As everyone headed to the getaway vehicle, it was going to be driven by the Scarecrow.

"Hop right on in" laughed the Scarecrow.

As he drove off with the contestants inside, they headed toward the back alleyway of the First National Bank in Jump City. Dib who was armed with a grenade loaded with laughing gas tossed the first one inside the bank which caused the guards to start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Put these on" said the Scarecrow as he gave everyone gas masks.

As they ended up heading into the bank itself, some members of the police SWAT team were arriving in the front.

"Quickly!" cried Riley, "They're sending in reinforcements, and I think they have gas masks!"

Eric and Wally were struggling to carry a large amount of loot from the bank vault and noticed the Green Genie was doing nothing but just floating around.

"A little help!" cried Wally.

"Sure thing" laughed the Green Genie as she snapped her fingers, the two soon found themselves not just still in their clown makeups, but also wearing dresses, "now you two look like mean clowns."

Confessions:

"She did not just do that" laughed Abigail who was laughing after she noticed Wally and Cartman in dresses.

"Boy, Cartman won't live this day down!" laughed Kyle.

End of confessions.

"Let's just get to the getaway car!" cried Eric to Wally.

As both of them hurried up, the SWAT team ended up arriving on the scene, first two members of the gang the SWAT team members apprehended were Kyle and Stan whom were captured. In spite of throwing the first grenade loaded with laughing gas, Dib ended up being caught next by the SWAT team.

"You're not going anywhere" said the SWAT team member as he placed handcuffs on Dib.

"Ah!" cried Dib.

Both Manny and Frida ended up getting caught by the SWAT Team.

"Found these two!" laughed a SWAT team member as he was holding them up.

"I have one" laughed another SWAT team member who found Tak.

"This one was playing by the fountain" said another SWAT team member who found Gir.

As the SWAT team soon began to clear out those whom were affected by the laughing gas, they came across Lighting who was able to get away with burping loudly at them sending them flying right toward the wall.

Confessions:

"Ha, that's some smart thinking!" laughed Lightning.

End of confessions.

Eventually the contestants whom managed to survive ended up getting to the getaway car.

"Come on, come on!" cried Scarecrow as the remaining contestants loaded up the van with the loot they acquired.

The Scarecrow ended driving off, yet he ended up forgetting to have Candace and Jeremy join in as they were running with the shacks of money with them.

"Hey wait!" cried Candace.

Confessions:

"Oh that's just perfect!" cried Candace as she was likely going to be kicked off.

"Man I feel so bad" sighed Jeremy.

End of confessions.

"Shouldn't we do a head count?" asked Danielle to which the Scarecrow bursts out with laughter.

"You're kidding me, you just sound as funny as the boss" laughed the Scarecrow who obviously didn't care who got left behind.

As the Scarecrow arrived back at the camp, the Joker was rather pleased the operation went well.

"So let's see how much money you all brought me!" laughed the Joker.

But as the Joker dug in, his face turned from happy to a frown as he noticed all the money he was looking at didn't have Benjamin Franklin or any of the Founding Fathers on them, but either had Chris McLean or the Dark Knight himself.

"What is this?!" cried the Joker who thought it would be an actual robbery.

"Sounds like Chris tricked you" added Red X, "you didn't think you'd get real money right?"

"Well, the ones who at least made it out of the heist that are here get to stay for another day" added the Joker who was still disappointed.

It was indeed planned out pretty well, beforehand, Chris had made a deal with the bank manager to replace the money for the time being to fool the Joker to initiate a heist scene there with the help of Bane and the other villains he was working with to make the fake currency.

"Ah yes, nothing like a plan going very well" laughed Chris.

"I must say, we have done pretty well in also making Cartman feel rather comfortable" said Batman.

"Yes, now comes the ultimate plan" laughed Chris as he was mimicking the Joker.

But for the Joker things were not so down as he was given another list of challenges from the producers.

"Well, let's hope I can tweak these challenges till next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed the Joker.


	33. Nabbing Hyenas

Chapter 33: Nabbing Hyenas

Once again it was time for the Joker to give a recap to the audience.

Joker's commentary:

So glad to be back folks, last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was an old fashion heist directed by Yours Truly! Not that many folks survived the challenge, and many of them were taken away from the SWAT Team that quickly showed up!

Heck, Scarecrow even left two contestants behind, so let's hope things would heat up further here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The contestants indeed were not happy that the Joker was still around being the host over Chris.

Confessions:

"Boy do I hate to admit, I wish Chris was the host again" said Mandy.

"The Joker is a jerk!" cried the Sea Urchin.

"How long will I have to wear this again?" asked Danielle referring to her clown outfit.

"I kind of like proving my father" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

Chef who was riding a unicycle ended up coming in honking a loud horn getting everyone up. Bart who ended getting out first ended up throwing a rock near the wear which made Chef fall which made everyone laugh at Chef.

"Enough!" roared Chef as he got up, "Follow me for today's challenge."

Meanwhile, the Joker himself was going over a roster of contestants still in the game itself with Harley helping him tally who was left.

"Let's see Harley, who seems to be left in the game?" asked the Joker.

"Well Mister J, Bart, Mandy, the Sea Urchin, Danielle, Hiro, Isabella, Riley, Megan, Lightning, Flim-Flam, Red X, Wally, Green Genie, the Fire Princess, Finn, Eric, Abigail and June are all still in the game" continued Harley as she read the roster of those who had survived the last challenge.

"Wow, that's eighteen people still left to have fun with!" laughed the Joker.

"Gang is all here" said Chef as he brought them over.

"Hear that, only seventeen of you are left, almost down toward the final ten!" laughed the Joker.

"Wonderful, I just need to know what the challenge would be" continued Mandy.

"Ha, easy one, this time you will need to acquire a hyena at a safari reserve, and train it a trick or two and bring it back here" laughed the Joker.

"What, that's it?" asked Flim-Flam.

"You heard me, get going!" laughed the Joker, "Whoever can impress me the most will win immunity!"

As the contestants were led by Chef to the safari reserve not far, they ended up sneaking right in.

"How the heck are we going to even get one of these hyenas to come with us?" asked Wally.

"I got the perfect idea" laughed the Green Genie.

With one snap of her fingers, Wally and Eric ended up having steak costumes with special BBQ sauce poured on them.

"No way!" cried Eric as he wasn't willing to do it.

"Hey, if you survive this, I promise I'll share immunity with you" continued the Green Genie.

"Uh, fine" sighed Eric.

As both Wally and Eric agreed to be bait, Finn and the Fire Princess decided to lure some hyenas.

"Why don't you try to use your fire to scare them into a trap?" asked Finn.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt" said the Fire Princess.

As Eric and Wally were being bait, hyenas ended up chasing them, yet some of them ended up running away.

"Oh come on, why the crud are they running away?" asked Wally.

Suddenly flames of fire started to stir up around them.

"Looks like I'll have to do things myself" sighed the Green Genie.

She ended up using her powers to erase the fire and acquire at least three hyenas capturing them in cages, as for everyone else, they did manage to acquire their own hyena and bring them back to the Joker.

"Ha, now for the second part, the talent show with your hyena!" laughed the Joker.

The Joker along with Chef and Harley were typically going to do the judging, the first contestant they came across was Bart who taught his hyena to leap through hoops.

"Seen better" said Chef, "moving along!"

Mandy was next in line as she showed off her hyena's tricks.

"Tear up the fake Mindy" said Mandy to which the hyena ended up eating away the cardboard copy of Mindy.

"Hey, not bad, maybe she could use her hyena in the next challenge!" laughed the Joker, "But we'd like to see more."

The Sea Urchin was next in line as she showed her hyena how to swim.

"Okay, it's not bad, not good just okay" said Chef.

Confessions:

"Darn, should have taught it more tricks" said the Sea Urchin.

End of confessions.

Hiro had built a hamster wheel meant for both hyenas that he and Danielle had caught.

"Hmm, this looks impressive" said the Joker.

Next was Isabella's turn who showed how discipline her hyena was.

"I taught everything I know" said Isabella to which the hyena started to obey commands, "sit, roll over, stay, growl, be happy."

"Aw, that's so cute Mister J" laughed Harley.

"Moving along" said the Joker.

Next was Riley and Megan who ended up teaching hyenas how to break dance to rap music.

"Hey, I am already liking this one!" laughed the Joker as he started to move to the next contestant.

Next was Lightning who showed the trio how the hyena would play football with him.

"Go long boy!" laughed Lightning.

As the hyena ran to try to catch the football, the football simply ended up bouncing on the poor hyena knocking it unconscious.

"Ouch, that'd cost him points" laughed Chef.

As for Flim-Flam who was next, he taught the hyena how to play tricks on the Joker himself which the Joker didn't really like it after the hyena took the Joker's own wallet.

"Not funny!" cried the Joker as he yanked the wallet out which was full of saliva.

Red X ended up teaching his hyena to be sneaky and fast as he ended up pulling a prank on Flim-Flam as payback, which the hyena ended up using its mouth to give Flim-Flam a weggie.

"Ha, enjoyed that one!" laughed the Joker.

Abigail taught her hyena to be a seal doing tricks at a circus, June ended up teaching the hyena how to be a fighter, Finn and the Fire Princess ended up making the hyenas dance on fire, but when the trio of judges came to the Green Genie, she had given Wally and Eric Batman and Robin costumes which she ended up making the three hyenas which the Joker ended up applauding the most.

Confessions:

"I knew there was someone out there who was enjoying this!" laughed the Joker, "And I think I know who gets to have immunity!"

"I am not enjoying this" said Batman who felt embarrassed the Joker was ruining his image.

"This is so unfair!" cried Wally who was all chewed up in a Robin outfit by the hyena.

"Man!" cried Eric who was in a Batman costume also pretty chewed up as well, "This is so unfair!"

End of confessions.

"I'd like to have this challenge come to a close and select the Green Genie to receive immunity!" laughed the Joker.

"I'll be taking these two to share immunity with" added the Green Genie referring to Cartman and Wally.

"As for the rest of you, you'll vote for someone off!" laughed the Joker.

It was quite the obvious who didn't receive the last chocolate medal for the night, it was a vote between Lightning and Flim-Flam.

"You know what, I am just not going to let the audience be that surprise, if Chris yells at me through my cell phone that's his problem not mine" laughed the Joker as he threw the last chocolate medal to Lightning, "Flim-Flam, you get to go on the Super Cannon of Shame home!"

Minuteman who was wearing a clown suit like Chef ended up escorting Flim-Flam to the Super Cannon of Shame where he was then promptly fired right out of it with him screaming.

"Music to my ears, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed the Joker.

Meanwhile for Chris, he was busy yelling at the Joker who had his cell phone off but was yelling at an answering message.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT DO A DRAMATIC PAUSE, WHAT KIND OF HOST ARE YOU!" cried Chris as he was yelling through his cell phone after the Joker's voice allowed him to leave a message on his phone, "YOU KNOW WHAT, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, FINE I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY!"

"So how are we going to do that?" asked Batman.

"I thought you were the big genius" replied Chris as he turned off his cell phone.

"It'd be coming soon enough" said Batman.

The Dark Knight indeed hoped this would work out soon enough with Bane also having a helping hand.


	34. How to Torture Batman

Chapter 34: How to Torture Batman

Once again it was time for the Joker to give a recap to the audience.

Joker's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was time to kidnap a few hyenas from a nature reserve directed by Chef and me! It was time to then train your hyena to do a few tricks, a certain Flim-Flam went too far by teaching his hyena to steal my wallet! No one does something like that to the Clown Prince of Crime and gets away with it!

In the end, Flim-Flam was voted off and fired right out of the Super Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As everyone slept in their cabins, the Joker who road by in a clown car ended up sounding off a loud cartoonish horn that ended getting everyone up from their slumber.

Confessions:

"How annoying" said the Sea Urchin.

"I am going to waste the others" laughed the Green Genie.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge was an idea that came from the last challenge, meaning how to torture Batman!" laughed the Joker, "Whoever can come up with a good torture chamber with either a live example of Batman or a dummy of him will win immunity!"

"Ha, I already have this in the bag, you all mine as well just give up" laughed the Green Genie.

"I bet I can create a more creative torture mechanism than you" said Mandy.

"Oh, you are on" laughed the Green Genie.

Mandy immediately went to work into making her torture chamber featuring a dummy version of the Dark Knight with a swinging axe coming toward the dummy. As the others setup their torture chambers of the Dark Knight, the Joker was a bit impressed by Mandy.

"Hmm, I must say" laughed the Joker as he approached the torture chamber, "you have out done yourself."

"It gets even better" said Mandy.

She ended up pouring a bucket of Chef's own gross food symbolizing acid on the fake Dark Knight.

"Wonderful!" laughed the Joker, "Moving along!"

As the Joker ended up moving along, the other contestants were not as impressive as Mandy's torture chamber. Bart tried to impress the Joker by how he'd throw pies at the fake Batman.

"Hmm, good, but I think there can be an improvement" said the Joker.

Up next was the Sea Urchin as she showed how a fake Dark Knight would drown.

"Hmm, quick yet painless" laughed the Joker, "but I prefer that he'd suffer more!"

Next the Joker moved onward to Hiro and Danielle who had come up with a creative way of torturing a fake Dark Knight in a game show format where Danielle ended up dressing up as Harley while Hiro would end up be pointing a laser at the fake Dark Knight.

"Hmm, better than the last one" laughed the Joker.

Next was Lightning and Isabella who both teamed up to use the fake Dark Knight as a practice dummy for football. Lightning ended up tackling the fake Dark Knight to the ground.

"Nice" laughed the Joker as he was rather thrilled by it.

After that, Red X ended up showing how he'd use grenades to surround the Dark Knight as he was tied up in his trap.

"Ha, that's an explosive one!" laughed the Joker.

Next was the Green Genie who ended up poofing up some various weapons that ended up targeting the Dark Knight which the dummy was in a trap that'd be set off if any of her two henchmen, being Wally and Cartman would trigger the traps.

"Hmm, pretty good" laughed the Joker.

Last one was done with the help of Abigail and June which June would be holding the fake Batman down to the ground while Abigail would force feed the fake Batman some of Chef's gross food to him.

"Ha, looks like I have narrowed it down to just three, but I think Abigail and June deserve immunity!" laughed the Joker, "As for the rest of you, you'll be voting someone off!"

It was the typical choice between Bart and Mandy who did the poorest among those whom were trying to show the Joker off how to torture the Dark Knight. The Joker wasn't pleased knowing that Mandy could have did more, and he hated Bart's example even more than Mandy's.

"Bart, apparently you do not understand that throwing pies at someone isn't torture these days" said the Joker who was awaiting the dramatic pause after that nasty phone call from Chris, "so I am giving the last chocolate medal for the night to Mandy!"

"What, I got voted off?!" cried Bart.

"Hey listen kid, maybe you'll do well next time around" laughed the Joker.

"Time to go into the Super Cannon of Shame" laughed Chef as he escorted Bart.

Bart was then loaded right into the Super Cannon of Shame and then launched right out after he was fired right out of it with him screaming.

"Tune in next time for more Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed the Joker.

As for the Joker's performance, Chris felt he did better, but while the Dark Knight was running an errand, Chris was busy contacting Bane using the Dark Knight's own computer system that he had brought with him.

"So, I take it that you are taking your sweet time with Cartman" said Chris to Bane.

"Yes" continued Bane, "it seems that things have been complicated now with the Green Genie now upgrading herself to be the dominant player along with Abigail and Red X."

"So you think that anyone of those three could win the 100 million dollar prize?" asked Chris.

"Hopefully we'll still get some crack at Cartman first thing after the Aftermath is done" continued Bane.

"Don't worry, you'll get to whatever you are scheming with your villain buddies eventually" laughed Chris.

Chris ended up shirking as the Dark Knight showed up who wasn't happy he was using his computer console to communicate with Bane without his presence.

"What?!" cried Chris who ended up turning off communications with Bane.

"Don't test me on this" said Batman, "I have a bad feeling that Bane is playing both sides here."

Bane indeed was playing both sides he had confidence being built up now that the Joker had let down his guard over him.

"Now the time has come to implement our third phase" said Bane to the rest of the villains.

"Let's hope we'll find the grand prize soon enough" laughed Brother Blood.

"Don't worry, we will" laughed Bane, "we will."


	35. Disappointment

Chapter 35: Disappointment

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath, we learned that the Joker had indeed was given control over our contestants, some of them were recently voted off some did not want to participate in clowning around.

Well, let's hope things get going here for another Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Fanny nor Cherry didn't want to be in the studios, but because of the Joker's presence in the game, it ruined their chances for good.

"This is so stupid!" cried Cherry, "We shouldn't have gotten voted off, we should have fought back at the Joker!"

"That stupid clown thinks he's the boss" added Fanny.

"Hey, what are you two complaining about, I was upgraded to be the star once the Beak got voted off" said Bart.

"You, the star, please" laughed Candace in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought my gag using the hyena to steal the Joker's wallet would be funny" laughed Flim-Flam.

"Was going to steal your trick, but decided not to" added Bart.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen who came into the scene, "Everyone out now!"

"How the heck could you ever be a star when the Beak was voted off?" asked Vanessa to Bart who obviously overheard Bart prior to him bragging about it to the others.

"Hey, that was supposed to be private" said Bart.

"Good thing that we didn't have Marge show up this time" laughed Geoff, "otherwise, the Joker would have it in."

"Oh, let's roll some clips of her when she was fighting Chris!" laughed Kuki.

"Good idea!" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen ended up rolling clips of Marge where she was scaring off Chris from previous seasons, yet hadn't showed up so far for the current season.

"Let's hope and pray that she doesn't show" said Geoff who was secretly crossing his fingers.

"How about showing how these losers got voted off?" asked Hoagie.

"Oh yea, that" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen then switched films to show how each contestant got voted off, or kicked off since the Joker himself did not do a few ceremonies at the end to boot out the contestants that were not doing well.

"I really hate that Joker" said Fanny who wasn't happy.

"Yea, that Joker needs to go down" said Cherry, "hard."

"Zim still demands another try!" cried Zim who was outraged.

"Hey, I want another try too comrade" said Nuclear Winter who wasn't happy either, "Nuclear Winter will crush that funny man!"

"Not going back" said Ben who wasn't interested.

"Heck, I'm leaving" added Kevin.

"Wait, you guys are going?" asked Geoff to Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"Duh" added Gwen, "we had enough of this."

As the trio ended up leaving the studios, the others were anxious for the season to be all over too.

"How many are left?" asked Manny.

"Hmm, I think about fifteen or so" continued Geoff.

"Wow, let's hope there are some super amazing challenges still left" added Kuki.

"Heck, the Joker better come up with something to do with explosives" laughed Hayley.

"Yea, that would be fun!" laughed Hoagie.

"Let's hope that the Joker does find something explosive to do" laughed Geoff.

"Yea" added Bridgette.

"Well, that's all the time we have here folks, until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

The Joker indeed was planning something big, Harley came back after talking with the producers on what else would go next for the upcoming challenges.

"I say a good chase scene should be in order with Batman actually participating in it, I just hope those contestants of ours give him something explosive to fight against!" laughed the Joker.

"I hope you know what you are doing Mister J" said Harley, "I am concern that the Batman is too cozy with Chris."

"Ha, Chris doesn't even know what he's facing up against when he's up against the likes of me!" laughed the Joker.

"I don't want to burst your bubble Mister J, but I heard they are planning something with Bane" continued Harley.

"What?!" cried the Joker, "So those three think they can just gang up on me, well I'll show them a thing or two, I'll just tweak a few of Chris' challenges that the producers were going to approve."

The Joker indeed went to work as he began to tweak a few of the producers' approved challenges literally right behind their backs. Meanwhile, the Dark Knight wasn't so pleased that Chris had allowed the Joker to continue to host the show.

"This isn't good" said Batman, "we have to stop him sooner or later."

"Why stop him at all, he's doing a great job" laughed Chris.

"I know you enjoy torment, but the Joker always goes too far" continued Batman.

"What could possibly go wrong with someone like him in charge?" laughed Chris, "It's no different from what I usually do."

"I actually fought him from time to time" continued Batman, "he is ruthless when he doesn't get his way."

"Yea so am I" added Chris, "and if he messes up, then you can take him down under my orders."

"I don't like taking orders" continued Batman.

"You did when you signed up as your original Bruce Wayne signature" laughed Chris who showed Batman his contract.

"I should really read these before I sign" signed Batman.

"Yea, you should have" laughed Chris, "because now I own you, and what I say goes under my contract."

"What about Lex, he signed it too" added Batman.

"True" continued Chris, "I have him working on the other end with the other villains."

Lex Luthor was indeed doing his job as he was giving support role for Bane.

"I am going to make the next few challenges quite tough for the Joker" laughed Bane.

"I hope that Cartman kid gets voted off in one of them" laughed Lex.

"Yea, we are trying, but that Green Genie girl keeps on helping him for some odd reason" continued Bane, "it's as if she wants him along with that Wally kid to survive so that she could easily beat them both at the final three."

"We have to switch strategies then and get rid of her first" continued Lex, "before we move on."

"You know, you're right" added Bane.

As the two villains made a deal, they were hoping that they'd get the upper hand against the Green Genie, but the Green Genie herself was watching the villains make their plans.

"So that's their game aye, well, three can play at this" laughed the Green Genie as she was gearing up for a good fight.


	36. Robbery Training

Chapter 36: Robbery Training

Once again it was time for the Joker to give a recap to the audience.

Joker's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was how to torture your Batman challenge with my henchmen, or should I say contestants give demonstrations on how to torture Batman if they held him captive.

June and Abigail showed off an amazing display on how they'd get Batys sick with Chef's food! So they ended up sharing immunity, while Bart ended getting voted off for showing a worthless pie throwing display. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their cabins, Chef along with Minuteman who were still in clown outfits ended up firing cannons from afar to get everyone up.

Confessions:

"The Joker really knows how to get us up" said Mandy.

"I bet the challenge has something to do about explosives" said Isabella.

"I am game for whatever he'll throw at me" said Red X.

End of confessions.

"Glad you could all make it out" laughed the Joker as he then had flower ready which he ended up using it on the Green Genie.

Confessions:

"Not cool" said the Green Genie who was all wet.

"Serves her right after putting me in a dress" laughed Eric.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is all about explosives" laughed the Joker, "each of you will be using explosives to find a creative way into a fake bank, the first one that ends up using their skills wins immunity. You can also join into groups if you want a greater chance at the fake robbery."

Chef along with the interns ended up bringing in some studio props for the challenge in question where typically, the Green Genie decided to take Wally and Cartman along with her; June and Abigail went along; Red X went by himself; and Lightning, the Sea Urchin teamed up with Isabella, Danielle, Riley, Megan, Mandy and Hiro; with a last team made up of Finn and the Flame Princess.

"Let's hope each of these teams of contestants end up inspiring someone like me to one day employ their tactics" laughed the Joker.

The first team of contestants that the Joker inspected was the one led by the Green Genie.

"I know you are part of Freedom Force from Patriot City, but let's hope you can have a creative way of disarming that laser system there" laughed the Joker.

"Easy, I use these two dummies" laughed Green Genie.

Confessions:

"She called me dumb!" cried Wally.

"She's not going to get away with this!" cried Eric.

End of confessions.

"Easy, I just push these two in like this" laughed the Green Genie.

The Green Genie ended up using her powers to just shove both Wally and Cartman in to which the lasers went off which the other gadgets and security system ended up hurting them.

Confessions:

"That's it, she's going down!" roared Wally.

End of confessions.

"Using your henchmen to get it for you, moving along" laughed the Joker.

Next was Abigail and June to which Abigail ended up launching herself into a cannon which June ended up firing her out which sent Abigail flying to capturing the gems that were displayed on the case without triggering the alarm.

"Hmm, quick, but no explosives aside from the cannon, next" laughed the Joker.

Up next was Finn and the Flame Princess.

"Show me what you two can do" said the Joker.

The Flame Princess ended up using her powers to prevent the lasers from targeting Finn, even forming a flame shield around Finn which deflected the lasers.

"Hmm, I could try that" laughed the Joker which Finn ended up acquiring the gem on the display, "moving along!"

Confessions:

"Yea, I showed him!" laughed the Finn.

End of confessions.

Up next was a one man show namely Red X showing off how he could get around the security system.

"What can you do?" asked the Joker to Red X.

"Easy, just follow my lead" laughed Red X, "set the security system to the maximum."

"Will do" laughed Chef.

As Chef ended up setting the computer console, Red X literally went to work as he ended up dodging the lasers with ease, he threw some of the explosive grenades at a few turrents before grabbing the gems.

"Bravo, but there is one last group I'd want to see before judging" laughed the Joker.

Soon he came across Lightning who was trying to show how team work would be able to accomplish it.

"Let's hope you can impress me" laughed the Joker to Lightning.

"Certainly, alright team!" laughed Lightning.

With one burp, Lightning ends up scattering the lasers which Riley, along with Isabella Megan, Mandy and Hiro went to grab the gem, only for the lasers to come back, Danielle who was in her ghost form turned them all intangible making them able to escape the security system with the gem in hand.

"Yes, brilliant!" laughed the Joker, "I think you all deserve to share immunity in the largest immunity so far!"

Confessions:

"Ha, I knew I could comeback" laughed Lightning.

"This complicates matters now that Lightning stands in my path" said the Green Genie.

End of confessions.

"As for the rest of you, time to vote for someone off" laughed the Joker.

It was a vote that was down between Wally and Eric Cartman, which the Joker ended up tallying the votes, it was quite the obvious who was going to stay and who wasn't.

"Hmm, let's see how many votes there are for Cartman" laughed the Joker, "ha, most of them are for you!"

"What, that's not fair!" cried Eric.

"Life's not fair" laughed the Joker as he handed Wally the last chocolate medal for the night, "time for you to hit the road for good!"

"No, I won't!" cried Eric as he was being dragged away by Chef and Minuteman whom were both struggling with him.

"He's putting up a fight!" cried Minuteman.

"Red X, you were right, they were all against me!" cried Eric as he was then placed into the Super Cannon of Shame and was fired right out of it.

"Whoops, now we'll never know the truth" laughed the Joker with Cartman screaming for his life, "till next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

Chris indeed was pleased now that Cartman was gone along with Batman.

"He's finally gone!" laughed Chris as he was celebrating.

"Our job isn't done yet" said Batman, "with Cartman gone, Bane is no longer supporting us as that was the deal."

"Seriously?" asked Chris.

"Yes" sighed Batman.

As for Bane, the plan could go forward now that the pest who nearly ruined himself and his villains' images could go onward with the final phase.


	37. Bane Bites Back

Chapter 37: Bane Bites Back

Once again it was time for the Joker to give a recap to the audience.

Joker's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a robbing experience as the contestants were to craft plans up on how to avoid the security system if they were to rob a museum. Lightning ended up impressing everyone by showing a display of team work and winning a major shared immunity, while a certain Eric Cartman got voted off.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their cabins, Bane decided it was time for him and the rest of the villains to take action, first thing he did was to smash the Joker's getaway car.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here?!" cried the Joker as he got out of the main cabin to find his vehicle be smashed by Bane.

"I am in control now" said Bane.

"You, ha" laughed the Joker, "the producers say I am in charge here!"

As the two continued to argue, the contestants came out and noticed the commotion.

"I say your contract is null and void" continued Bane as he grabbed it and tore it up with his bare hands, "because now I am going to be in charge, the producers even gave me permission that you never read."

Confessions:

"Okay, this is now confusing" said the Joker as he was reviewing a copy of the contract.

"All in the fine print" laughed Bane.

End of confessions.

"Listen up, I am in charge here" continued Bane.

"Does that mean we can ditch these stupid clown costumes?" asked Riley who still felt ridiculous wearing them.

"Yea" added Bane to which brought cheers to everyone.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Red X.

"Kick the Joker out of the camp" laughed Bane.

"What?!" cried the Joker, "You all are not serious in going his way are you?"

"Yes!" laughed everyone.

"If the Joker can fight you all off, he can stay" continued Bane, "but I kind of doubt it."

As the contestants were thinking of creative ways of getting rid of the Joker, Hiro decided to create mechs for him and Danielle as he was quite busy constructing them, he was hoping to give the Joker the right boot. As for others, Riley, June, Megan, Mandy and Abigail were going to give him the old fashion beating, while Lightning was plotting to just tackle the Joker. For the Sea Urchin and Isabella, they were going to plan to trap the Joker in a creative trap.

"Ha, I am staying put" laughed the Joker to Bane, "if you want me to get out, you'd have to do it yourself!"

"If they all fail, that is an option the producers have given me" said Bane to which the Joker ends up gulping.

"Mister J, I already packed your bags" added Harley.

"Alright, time for a beat down" said June as she ended up leading the way with Mandy, Riley, Abigail and Megan.

"Ha, I think I can take them all on" laughed the Joker.

"This would be fun, let the games begin" laughed Bane.

June charged first at the Joker, but the Joker ended up using his joy buzzer zapping poor June and did the same to Riley as he came right after him.

"Nothing like the joyful of fun!" laughed the Joker.

Mandy ended up whacking the Joker in the face, but not before the Joker ended up using his joy buzzer on her and eventually on Abigail and Megan.

"Ha, can't touch me!" laughed the Joker.

The Flame Princess fired a burst of flames at the Joker who was able to dodge it.

"Ha, try to hit me!" laughed the Joker.

"I'll slice you!" cried Finn as he took out his sword.

The Joker was able to dodge Finn and his sword and eventually knocked him out, and used his flower to spray water at the Flame Princess putting her out.

"Next please!" laughed the Joker.

The Green Genie ended up stepping in, as she poofed up some large men as bodyguards.

"Please take care of him for me" laughed the Green Genie.

"Oh, Miss Magician thinks she could toy with me" laughed the Joker.

The Joker ends up using his joy buzzer on the large men that the Green Genie had summoned with her magic to her side, and eventually knocks out the Green Genie with his joy buzzer as well.

"No one can touch me Bane, not even you!" laughed the Joker.

Suddenly large mech units came into the scene as they were driven by Hiro and Danielle who ended up firing lasers at the Joker.

Confessions:

"More fire power is always good" laughed Hiro.

"I'll show those two runts!" laughed the Joker as he was increasing the power of his joy buzzer, "Time to show them the power of joy!"

End of confessions.

The Joker ends up using a charged up joy buzzer ended up short-circuiting the mechs defeating them both. The Sea Urchin ends up being next, she and Red X end up in a tag team against the Joker.

"I am going to enjoy this" said Red X.

As Red X fired his red x ooze on the Joker, the Joker ends up dodging in the nick of time before the Sea Urchin also fires her blue ooze that ends up hitting Red X.

"Ha, you thought you were going to outsmart me!" laughed the Joker.

Lightning was up next as he tried to tackle him but to no avail he was zapped with the joy buzzer along with Isabella who was trying to help him. But as the Joker was glaring in victory, he forgot about Wally who had snuck right behind him.

"Time for a mega weggie!" laughed Wally.

The Joker felt pain of his life as Wally pulled on his underwear right over his head.

"Hey, I can't see!" cried the Joker.

The weggie was so painful to the Joker that he had to concede from his contract because of Wally's tactics.

Confessions:

"That's some interesting underwear" laughed Bane.

"Ha, showed that clown who's boss!" laughed Wally.

End of confessions.

"And the winner of the challenge here is Wally!" laughed Bane, "You may bring in one other contestant to share immunity with."

"I guess, the Green Genie" said Wally.

"And since everyone didn't make it, I am going to just make this a rewards challenge where the only one getting the boot is the Joker" laughed Bane.

The poor Joker was indeed shown out the door with Harley Quinn helping him carrying his stuff.

"Don't worry Mister J, you won't be bashed around that much in Gotham" said Harley.

"I'll get revenge on them all" said the Joker, "contract or no contract."

Meanwhile, Chris was happy that the Joker was finally gone which Bane was slowly leaning to let Chris back in as the host.

"Ha, I told you Bane would do something like this" laughed Chris.

"Yea, putting him in charge is a much better idea" said Batman in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah come on, where is the fun in this?" asked Chris.

Bane indeed was quite pleased he was now the temporary host.

"Till next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath" laughed Bane.


	38. Bane in Charge

Chapter 38: Bane in Charge

Once again, the audience was surprised, but this time they found Bane giving the recap to the audience.

Bane's commentary:

Yea, I'm in charge now, so what are you going to do about it, I'm under contract. Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, the Joker was going to give the boot, and I was going to give immunity to the next contestant who was going to do the best job in getting rid of the Joker.

However, the Joker always had something up his sleeve, finally came Wally who gave the Joker a wedgie of a life time! In the end, I decided not to kick off anyone at least for now and make it a rewards challenge. So what'll happen next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in feeling safer with Bane than the Joker, Bane found the perfect excuse to head back to Jump City again. He had Chef steer in a large bus which Bane ordered him to honk the horn of the bus waking everyone up.

"Alright, get up!" said Bane as the contestants came out of their cabins still a bit sleepy.

"So what'd be today's challenge?" asked Mandy.

"We're going to head to Jump City's Stock Exchange to cause chaos" continued Bane.

Confessions:

"It's time to show Jump City what I am made out of" laughed Bane.

"I don't know where Bane is going with this" said Mandy.

"I'm good at creating chaos" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

As everyone got onto the bus, Chef ended up heading toward Jump City. The steel bus was soon disguised as a school bus to fool the head of the Stock Exchange. As the head noticed the bus coming through he thought it came from an elementary school.

"Oh good" said the head the Stock Exchange, "the kids are here to learn something."

"Got that right" laughed Chef as he then steered the bus straight toward the poor man's fancy car scratching it.

"Nice parking" laughed Bane.

"So what'd we have to do?" asked Mandy.

"Go cause chaos in anyway possible, I don't care if you hack into these stocks or make the wrong buys, you go and cause chaos" laughed Bane.

Abigail went to work by ending up to pour some water on some businessmen still in their suits which Bane ended up laughing.

Confessions:

"That's a good one!" laughed Bane.

"I'm going to give everyone of them wedgies" laughed Wally.

End of confessions.

Wally ended up going to work by just doing that, giving every random person a wedgie at the stock exchange. Lightning ended up burping loudly at the cafeteria and at the time people were selling and buying stock.

"This is disruption, I'm calling in security!" said the head of the Stock Exchange.

But as he was about to do it, Scarecrow ended up hanging up the phone with the other villains barging in.

"I don't think so" laughed Scarecrow.

Chaos was engulfing the stock exchange of Jump City with Red X doing the best next to the Green Genie who was poofing some animals that were wrecking the place.

"Bravo, bravo" laughed Bane as he stepped right on in, "this is just what I want, for me to be king, and to also take control over Jump City in the process once economic collapse happens."

"So who the heck wins this challenge then?" asked Wally.

"These two" said Bane referring to Red X and Green Genie, "there will be no voting we're done with that system for now, as for the contestant I think should go this time would be Finn."

"What?!" cried Finn.

Mr. Freeze along with also Brother Blood ended up apprehending Finn.

"Time to say bye, bye Finn" laughed Bane.

Finn was soon brought to the Super Cannon of Shame which was moved from the camp site back to Jump City by Minuteman who was rather disguised with this.

"There is no way I am going to be part of this anymore" said Minuteman.

"Oh, I think you'll find a new comfortable spot" laughed Bane.

Minuteman soon found himself loaded onto the Super Cannon of Shame with Finn being squeezed next to him.

"Me and my big mouth" sighed Minuteman.

"Ta, ta!" laughed Bane as he pressed the button firing both of them out screaming for their lives.

As the two screamed for their lives, Bane was indeed taking over Jump City with his chaotic appeal for those whom distrusted the system. He was quite pleased with his plans going forward now that he had come in charge. Jump City's mayor was cowering in his office when Bane came right on in.

"I'm in charge pal" said Bane.

"Here, take my money" said the mayor.

"Don't want it" laughed Bane, "but I'll take your seat for the time being, now be a good servant and go get me some coffee."

"Yes sir" said the mayor as he ran off like a coward.

As for Chris and the Dark Knight, Batman felt that things had gotten way out of hand.

"I think I need to step in and do something about it" said Batman.

"You?" laughed Chris, "Like that's ever going to happen."

"I have to" replied Batman, "I am going to need to get the others to help out."

"Like that's ever going to happen" laughed Chris who was in doubt.

"And you're coming along too" added Batman.

"Wait" said Chris.

Chris soon found himself in a spar Red Robin costume.

"This is so tight on me!" cried Chris.

"We're going to have to take Bane by surprise now" said Batman.

As the Dark Knight headed off joined in with Superman and the Flash, Bane sat comfortably hoping that he'd soon have the 100 million dollars in grasp.

"So now that you have the entire city under your control, will this make it easier to find the prize money?" asked Blaineley.

"Should be" added Bane, "I put out an All Points Bulletin that if anyone spots suitcases with money I'm coming for it myself."

"But do the contestants have a clue what your planning?" asked Blaineley.

"No, they don't" laughed Bane which the dethroned mayor returns with the coffee which Bane spits it right onto him, "bah, what is this?!"

"It's coffee sir" said the former mayor.

"I have other things to deal with" sighed Bane as he got up, "let's hope next time I show them all where they'll end up."


	39. Superhero Smackdown

Chapter 39: Superhero Smackdown

Once again it was time for Bane to give the recap to the audience.

Bane's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, I took the contestants back to Jump City with the aid of Chef Hatchet. We ended up causing chaos at the local stock exchange and eventually taking over the city itself! Even making myself defacto mayor!

Finn who didn't really do enough in causing enough chaos was kicked off by me! So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The contestants themselves were sleeping right at the mayor's own office using it as a temporary base. Bane himself ended walking through the mayor's door and noticed everyone sleeping in the guest waiting area.

"Alright, get up" said Bane as he ended up pouring a bucket of water on them.

"So what'd the challenge be today?" asked Mandy.

Suddenly Mr. Freeze came to Bane with urgent news.

"Sir, Batman, Superman and the Flash are heading this way" said Mr. Freeze.

"I got the perfect challenge" laughed Bane.

A few minutes later everyone found themselves outside.

Confessions:

"I have no idea what Bane's up to" said Mandy.

"Whatever it is, Lightning can handle it" laughed Lightning.

"I can take whatever he throws at" said June.

"Bring it on" said the Green Genie.

End of confessions.

"It's Superman, Batman and the Flash, they're coming here" said Bane, "first one of you to stop all three of them wins immunity."

Confessions:

"Me taking down Batman and Superman?" thought Hiro.

End of confessions.

"Alright so how the heck are we going to take down the three top superheroes?" asked Mandy.

"Hey, I say you leave that to Lightning and possibly June here" laughed Lightning.

"Excuse me, but I have more skills than you do" said Red X.

"Same here" added Green Genie.

"Alright fine, I think we should really get someone smart to create a trap for those three" added Lightning.

"Hiro you're up for the job?" asked Mandy.

"Uh, sure" replied Hiro who was rather reluctant but had little choice but to head onward anyway.

Confessions:

"If the kid doesn't think of something, I'll think of something myself" added the Green Genie.

End of confessions.

As Superman, and the Flash were heading to Jump City before Batman, Chris was still sweating in the Red Robin costume.

"Shouldn't this be a job for your apprentice?" asked Chris to Batman referring to Robin and the Titans.

"They're under contract not to interfere, I'm not" replied Batman.

"I see" said Chris, "geeze it's hot in this costume!"

As the Flash came into Jump City, he ran into some sticky paper that ended up getting rolled up into a paper roll.

Confessions:

"I don't like the Flash as much as I like Superman and Batman" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

"Ah, good" laughed Bane.

"Uh, I'm kind of stuck here!" cried the Flash.

For Superman, he ended up feeling weak and soon fell as he suddenly realized someone had planted all the kryptonite around the area which was done by the Green Genie.

Confessions:

"What can I say, the kid was too soft on the Man of Steel" laughed the Green Genie.

End of confessions.

Mandy ended up helping the Green Genie along with also Abigail securing Superman. Meanwhile for the Dark Knight it was going to be harder to take him down. Wally was doing his best by throwing rotten eggs onto the Batplane with no luck.

"This is what they have to offer?" asked Batman as he used the windshield wipers to get rid of the yolk on the window.

"Incoming!" cried Chris as Wally was able to throw a trash can.

Batman ended up dodging it with ease.

"He's not coming down easy" said Red X.

"I got a plan, I just need your help" said June.

"I guess so" said Red X.

Red X using his suit was able to get June right up to the plane itself. She ended up using her own Te Xuan Ze powers to break through the plane's circuits and started to pull wires randomly.

"You're not going to bring down the plane that easy" said Red X.

"At least I'm doing more here!" said June.

"You do it like this" said Red X.

Red X then fired a large X acting like an EMP it began to sabotage the Batplane which it soon was falling from the sky literally.

"Time to open up" said Batman.

"You're serious, we have to get out and jump out?!" cried Chris.

"Either that or we get caught" added Batman.

Batman provided Chris with a parachute as he pulled the string on the parachute, Chris was able to land while Batman had a glider he was using to get down easy.

Confessions:

"Great, they're escaping!" cried Bane who felt it was a disaster in capturing Batman.

End of confessions.

"Go out and search!" ordered Bane to the contestants.

It only took a few hours before everyone lost track of the Dark Knight and Chris himself.

"No sign of them" said Isabella.

"Bah, I knew it!" cried Bane, "Well, I can give immunity to the Green Genie and to Hiro, but I'm going to have to kick off at least June."

"Kick me off?!" roared June who was soon frozen by Mr. Freeze.

"Just to make sure you won't go anywhere, let's launch her in this form" added Mr. Freeze.

June frozen in her ice block was carried by the Scarecrow and Poison Ivy to the Super Cannon of Shame where they ended up firing her right out of it.

"I always love this" laughed Bane, "until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

As for the Dark Knight and Chris, Chris was out of breath and wanted to rest.

"This is too much!" cried Chris, "I didn't expect Bane to takeover the entire city!"

"What'd you expect from him?" asked Batman.

Suddenly the two were grabbed from behind and pulled into the Joker's secret lair who was there along with Lex Luthor.

"There is no way I am going to be seen with Bane" said Lex.

"Batys, I finally caught you in a good way" laughed the Joker.

"What'd you want?" asked Chris.

"I decided to help you out here in getting rid of Bane, providing that you get the boys in Gotham to give me a pardon" laughed the Joker.

"Well, if the governor of the state is a fan of my series, that is if you can get me back in as the host!" cried Chris.

"We'll figure out a way" said Batman.

As the Dark Knight made an unlikely ally in this mess, Bane had higher hopes of finding out where the 100 million dollars was located as he was using Chef who likely knew where the location was.


	40. Siding with Bane or Not

Chapter 40: Siding with Bane or Not

Once again, Bane was going to give a recap to the audience.

Bane's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, pesky superheroes like Superman, the Flash and even my arch nemesis the Dark Knight decided to drop in to ruin my fun. So I had the contestants create some traps, it was easy to trap Superman and the Flash, but for the Dark Knight, he ended up getting away.

And for that, June got kicked off for not doing the best in her part to stop the Dark Knight. So who'll I have to kick off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Bane was indeed going to get quite aggressive in his hunt for the Dark Knight who was hiding somewhere in Jump City, he had called upon some of the villains for a meeting.

"Alright, it seems we know the location of the 100 million dollars" added Bane, "but precise problem is we cannot escape with it until the Dark Knight himself is out of the picture."

"I say we trick the contestants into going after him" said Mr. Freeze.

"Brilliant suggestion" added Brother Blood.

"And the 100 million dollars?" asked Bane.

"Secured" replied Poison Ivy as she had the two suit cases.

"Once those fools capture the Dark Knight, I'll flew with the money in hand!" laughed Bane.

Confessions:

"I don't trust Bane" said Hiro.

"I think he's planning something" said Danielle.

"If Bane is after the 100 million dollars, why didn't he become a contestant legally like the rest of us?" said Mandy who was speculating about Bane's activities.

"If Bane tries to face me, I'll show him a thing or two" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep in the mayor's office, Bane entered and ended up pouring ice cold water onto everyone again.

"Listen up" said Bane, "you are all going to help me find the Dark Knight, I need the smartest amongst you to help me in my quest to find and locate him."

"So I suppose the one who is able to find and apprehend the Dark Knight will win immunity?" asked the Green Genie.

"Correct" added Bane.

Bane who was indeed preparing to leave on a ship in the harbor was making sure the contestants were being tricked into finding the Dark Knight.

"I don't think we should trust Bane" said Hiro.

"He's taken over the city" added Danielle who could see the other villains making life miserable.

"We're going to have to free Superman" said Hiro.

"Uh, what about the Flash?" asked Mandy.

Confessions:

"No way am I going to let that lady killer free at least until Superman and Batman kick out Bane" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

As Hiro headed to where Superman was being held captive, meanwhile the Sea Urchin along with Danielle and Red X decided to go and search for the Dark Knight who was being harbored by the Joker.

"Come on Bats, we're on the same side this time" said the Joker.

"You sure you can get me back as the host?" asked Chris to the Joker.

"Sure" laughed the Joker.

Suddenly the Dark Knight himself sensed that someone was present.

"We're not alone" said Batman.

"Finally found you" said Red X as he appeared along with Danielle who brought the Sea Urchin with them, "we need your help to stop Bane."

"Couldn't agree with you more" said Batman.

Meanwhile for Hiro he was busy freeing Superman as he ended up getting rid of the kryptonite surrounding him he was unaware he was being watched by Brother Blood.

"I see young man you think you can just free someone like that?" asked Brother Blood.

"So you are planning something with Bane" said Hiro.

"Yes, but it'd be too late for you" continued Brother Blood, "to stop us."

But before Brother Blood could come any closer, Hiro ended up tossing the last kryptonite which enabled Superman to regain his strength back.

"Let's even the odds a little" said Superman.

The Man of Steel went to work attacking Brother Blood, meanwhile the other villains were securing Bane and the 100 million dollar prizes which were in three suit cases this time.

"Time is money" laughed Bane as he was handed the trio of suitcases.

As Bane was retrieving the trio of suitcases, the Dark Knight ended up heading out as he threw a Baterang against some local thugs whom were working for Bane, the Joker also stepped in to join the fun as he used his joy buzzer on some of the local thugs whom were loyal to Bane. Eventually the two ended up working their way to the docks. Yet there was someone among the contestants whom was going to tip Bane off who was coming after them.

"I don't want to tip my friends off" said the Green Genie as she poofed herself right next to Bane, "but Batman's coming this way."

"Hmm, if you win, I promise to share a small amount of money to you" said Bane.

As the Dark Knight ended up making the scene, Poison Ivy ended up controlling the plants to try to trap the Dark Knight, but the Joker ended up spraying some pesticide with his flower that ended up hurting the plants.

"How dare you!" roared Poison Ivy to the Joker.

"Opps, glad to provide the distraction for you Bats!" laughed the Joker as he ran for his life.

Batman ended up knocking down Mr. Freeze after he tried to freeze the Dark Knight and eventually knocked down the Scarecrow as well.

"Too late Batman!" laughed Bane as he was getting away on the ship.

But as Bane thought he could outrun the Dark Knight, he suddenly found his ship floating in the air with Superman lifting him up.

"You're not going anywhere" said Superman.

Superman tossed Bane right off the ship which the trio of suitcases ended up landing in Chris' hands.

"I'll take these" laughed Chris.

"And we're taking you to jail" added Batman to Bane.

Bane and the other villains were soon apprehended with the exception of the Joker who had helped participate in their arrests. For Chris although he didn't like to do Bane's version of elimination he felt there was one contestant who could have done more and that was the Green Genie.

"You're kicking me off?!" roared the Green Genie to Chris.

"Only fair, after all, I heard you were giving away some tips to Bane that the Dark Knight was coming" added Chris.

"Time to freeze you so you won't use your powers!" laughed Chef as he used a freeze gun that he took from Mr. Freeze.

"Swear this will be the last time with no ceremonies" laughed Chris as the Green Genie was loaded onto the Super Cannon of Shame and fired right out of it, "until next time check back with me as the host for Camp Drama Titanic Wrath! The one and only!"


	41. Jail House Blues

Chapter 41: Jail House Blues

Once again, it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Wow, things have changed quite a bit, we ranged from having the Joker to Bane as the hosts! And not only that, but one of them landed in jail particularly Bane! So get ready because we have a kicking good time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

The Green Genie along with June were not happy that they ended up being kicked off by both Bane and Chris.

"Can't believe that Chris didn't make the last challenge a rewards challenge" sighed the Green Genie.

"Well, you did kind of revealed that Batman was coming to stop Bane to Bane himself" added June.

"Don't remind me" sighed the Green Genie.

"Hey, I should be upset that I'm here!" cried Eric.

"We don't care!" laughed both girls to poor Cartman.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen, "Time for all of you to come on out!"

As Jorgen led the recently kicked off contestants to the main stage, Vanessa was surprised that the Green Genie was kicked off by Chris.

"I say Chris should have kept you" added Vanessa, "it was a mistake that he booted you off."

"Hey, it was a mistake that Bane booted me off" added June.

"No one cares!" laughed Jorgen to June.

"We also have a camera in the jail where Bane and the other villains are, let's put them on screen now" laughed Geoff.

Bane wasn't happy as he was sitting on his cell as the camera turned on.

"This is so not right, everything was going according to my plan!" roared Bane.

"Your plan?" laughed the Scarecrow, "Please, you could have taken the 100 million dollars before hand but you didn't."

"Now we're stuck in here thanks to you" added Brother Blood who was still beaten up badly by Superman.

"Thanks to you, my plants are not getting enough water like they should" added Poison Ivy.

As a fight was possibly going to break out which the guards were going to have to restrain the villains from fighting each other, the clip then goes to the reasons why the recently kicked off contestants were kicked off. Everyone was cheering how Eric Cartman was finally kicked off the game.

"This is not fair!" cried Eric, "I demand another chance!"

"No you don't" laughed Stan.

"Yea" added Kyle, "after this is over, we're heading back to Southpark for good."

"One reasons is more than enough" added Stan.

"Indeed" added Kenny still in his Mysterion costume, "I feel the pressure is on too much being part of this reality series."

"We can't quit, we still have a chance to get back in the game" said Eric.

"Not going to happen" added Kyle.

Cartman was indeed frustrated that he couldn't get back into the game as well as June and the Green Genie.

"You can poof yourself back into the game, you have powers" said Eric to the Green Genie.

"True, but I feel like I kind of agree with your friends, I'm heading back to Patriot City once this is over" added the Green Genie.

"You too!" cried Eric as he was getting even more frustrated.

"Hey, I shouldn't have been kicked off" added Finn.

"No one cares!" laughed Jorgen.

"Well, that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath! Until next time" laughed Geoff.

Meanwhile in the prison where Bane was being kept, a certain Blaineley had managed to escape the police as they apprehended Bane and the other villains.

"About time" said Bane.

"Here to bail us out?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Not exactly" continued Blaineley, "I am planning to take the 100 million dollars for myself, and if I remember, I'll bail you guys out with the money I have."

"Well, I hope you remember to bail us out" added the Scarecrow.

"Oh don't you worry, in a few weeks once I acquired the 100 million dollars, I shall come to bail you all out" added Baleinely.

"Yea, providing you don't get caught by doing so" added Poison Ivy.

"Don't you worry a thing" added Blaineley, "I shall not get caught, I have a full proof plan that's more full proof than yours."

Blaineley indeed was planning to take the 100 million dollars herself, but to get to the 100 million dollars she had to track down the Joker and his right-hand woman Harley Quinn whom were enjoying a setting of their own office that Chris had given them.

"I can't believe Chris decided to keep us" laughed the Joker.

"So Mister J, does that mean we get to have a crack at the 100 million dollars?" asked Harley.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not depends on my mood" added the Joker.

"But think about your criminal empire Mister J" continued Harley.

"And have Bats be looking down on my shoulders while doing it, sounds tempting, but no!" laughed the Joker.

"Joker, just the man I wanted to see" said Blaineley who managed to find him.

"What do you want?" asked the Joker.

"A deal, I am willing to acquire the 100 million dollars all by myself, you don't have to do a thing" continued Blaineley.

"That's a relief" sighed the Joker, "because otherwise Batman will be looking down my shoulders every time I make a move."

"He won't suspect someone like me could do a dirty deed like that" added Blaineley.

"That's a good point" added the Joker, "you get me a piece of the 100 million dollars and I'll let you do whatever it may take to acquire it."

"That is something I can agree on" laughed Blaineley.

As Blaineley and the Joker were plotting, Chris felt relieved that he was the host of his own show again.

"It's just nice to know that I get to be the host of my own show again" laughed Chris.

"Wow, we only got ten more contestants to go!" laughed Chef.

"And that's the final ten between Mandy, Danielle, Hiro, the Sea Urchin, Red X, Isabella, Lightning, Abigail, Wally and the Flame Princess" laughed Chris.

"Let's hope one of them will get the 100 million dollars" laughed Chef.

"Yea, let's hope so" laughed Chris.


	42. Saving Civilians from Disaster

Chapter 42: Saving Civilians from Disaster

It was finally time to have Chris McLean return as the host for his reality series to give a big recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

It's been a wild ride for us here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath from our show's hosts ranging from the Joker to Bane and back to me again makes all the more fun for some Total Drama! We're down to the final ten contestants between Hiro, Danielle, Red X, Isabella, Lightning, Abigail, Wally, Megan, Riley, the Flame Princess, the Sea Urchin and Mandy!

Let's hope two of these contestants heads onto the final two, because we're picking up steam here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Lightning was rather confident that he could pull through and become the winner like in Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

Confessions:

"Lightning can win this one again, no one not even that Red X fella is going to get in my way" laughed Lightning.

"If the jock twerp thinks he can out do me, he's got another thing coming to him" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their new place which was really a run down apartment, Chris came in with a loud helicopter which woke everyone up.

"About time" said Mandy who was eager to do the challenge.

"Alright, Lightning can do this!" laughed Lightning.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked the Sea Urchin.

"Easy, save the survivors from Bane's disaster that he caused" said Chris.

"But Superman and Batman took care most of them along with the Flash" added Hiro.

"Yea, but we have a few volunteers from our own Total Drama cast that were kind enough to become the survivors of Bane's wrath!" laughed Chris, "Each of you are required to head into the ruined area of the city and locate them, then bring them back here."

"That sounds simple enough" said Mandy.

"So get to it then" laughed Chris.

As the ten contestants headed off, Red X decided it was time to get rid of Lightning but first he needed to spy on Lightning to see who would Lightning try to save. As Lightning continued he noticed Duncan on a car surrounded by burning flames.

"Great, you're the one who'll rescue me?" asked Duncan who wasn't thrilled by Lightning's appearance.

"You're still jealous I won the prize from Total Drama Revenge of the Island?" asked Lightning.

"Yea" laughed Duncan, "should have been rightfully mine."

Confessions:

"Not going to save him" said Lightning referring to Duncan.

End of confessions.

Lightning then passed Duncan and noticed B who was under a pile of rubble or what seemed like a heavy pile of rubble.

Confessions:

"Ha, this would be easy, B or should I say Beverly can't talk back to me, this would be easy!" laughed Lightning.

End of confessions.

Lightning using his powers ended up letting out a loud burp which sent a shockwave sending the rubble flying into the air and as Riley was trying to rescue Zoey he soon found himself trapped under the rubble.

Confessions:

"Tough break kid" laughed Red X referring to Riley.

End of confessions.

Lightning soon felt he was in the clear as he ended up helping B up and escorting him to where Chris was, Red X however wasn't going to let that happen as soon as the two were heading out, Red X fired his red guss sending some more buildings toppling.

"I'll stop the rubble from hitting us!" laughed Lightning.

Lightning let out another burp which sent the rubble which was about to fall right onto them land somewhere else, unfortunately he landed trapping poor Megan under some rubble as she was escorting Cameron to safety.

Confessions:

"Darn, I thought I had that one!" cried Red X as he sighed.

"Someone's trying to sabotage Lightning, but no matter, I'll get through this!" laughed Lightning.

End of confessions.

Indeed, Lightning was right that he was able to get through it with ease as he headed off with B, he was the first one there with the Flame Princess bringing in Gwen from her trap in second.

"I guess Lightning gets to win immunity!" laughed Chris, "As for the others they'll be voting for someone off, or should I say two people off!"

It was a vote down between the Red X, Riley, Megan and the Flame Princess.

"This is insane, I should not even be here!" cried the Flame Princess.

"Which is why you'll be staying for another day" laughed Chris as he threw the chocolate medal to her, "and the last chocolate medal for the night goes to Red X!"

"What, it wasn't our fault that rubble fell on us!" cried Megan as she and Riley were hurt badly.

"Sorry, those were the rules" laughed Chris, "Chef if you don't mind please launch these two out of here!"

"Wait, this isn't fair!" cried Riley as he was placed into the Super Cannon of Shame with Megan.

As the two were fired out screaming on top of their lungs it was music to Chris' ears.

"Ah yes, music to my ears" laughed Chris, "let's just hope that we'll be able to see who'll be voted off next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But as Chris was ending his show for now, a certain Blaineley was sneaking around a bit. She noticed how Lightning was quite over confident about his winning streak but she soon felt the presence of a certain Red X.

"I have been noticing that you were sneaking around here" said Red X.

"You're going to tell Chris right?" asked Blaineley.

"Nope" replied Red X, "I'm not, but if it's about finding out where the 100 million dollars are, I'll certainly help if you let me make a deal with you."

"What kind of a deal?" asked Blaineley.

"I'll only give you a small percent of it if you help me get rid of Lightning" continued Red X.

"Just the kind of contestant I was going to go after anyway and likely keep the rest of the 100 million dollars for myself" said Blaineley, "thank you very much."

"But, you don't have the skills to give a crack at Chef" added Red X, "he'll be on to you like a hawk if he knows you are snooping."

"Fine, but I want a better percent of the money" continued Blaineley.

"Little by little" continued Red X, "even after I win it, you don't want to get caught with it do you?"

"Hmm, you may have a point" added Blaineley.

As the two headed off, Red X was hoping he'd win the 100 million dollar prize for sure.


	43. Pie Dodging

Chapter 43: Pie Dodging

Once again it was Chris who was ready to provide a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was time for our contestants to make sure to rescue the survivors from Bane's disaster that struck Jump City. Even though most of the survivors already had been rescued by Superman, the Flash or Batman, we decided to have some Total Drama cast members become survivors instead.

Lightning did his part in rescuing B, yet for some odd reason, poor Riley and Megan ended up getting pummeled with debris. In the end, both of them also got shot out of the Super Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Lightning was quite pleased with his winning streak as he felt confident he could be the winner for this season.

Confessions:

"I can win this for good!" laughed Lightning, "No one will stop in my way!"

"He thinks he can be able to beat me" laughed Red X, "he's got another thing coming to him."

End of confessions.

As the other contestants were sleeping in the apartment given to them by the city, Chef ended up firing some laughing gas the Joker supplied Chris with which ended up getting everyone up laughing.

"Why is this so funny?!" cried Mandy as she was coming out laughing.

"Yea, can't stop laughing!" laughed the Sea Urchin.

As everyone still came out smirking Chris was waiting for them and noticed it.

"It's nice to know people are happy to get up for the next upcoming challenge" laughed Chris.

As everyone calmed down laughing, the laughter turned into anger as Mandy wasn't happy with Chris.

"Chris, if you dare try that one more time with me, I am going to make sure you will have to be looked up by a doctor the next time" said Mandy.

"Oh, the threats" laughed Chris, "now if you will please follow me to where your challenge would be located."

As the contestants followed Chris, he led them to an area where Chef was creating some pies with the Joker.

"Today's challenge would be a pie dodging challenge" laughed Chris, "you are to run and hide from either Chef or the Joker who'll try to throw a pie at you and the pie isn't a delicious one either."

"Oh I am so glad you decided to promote this" laughed the Joker.

"You'll be all given a ten minute start" laughed Chris, "starting now!"

As the remaining contestants headed out to hide from either Chef and the Joker, Hiro and Danielle ended up heading toward a theater to hide; Mandy ended up hiding in a museum; the Sea Urchin in the aquarium; Isabella in a park; Lightning in a sports arena; the Flame Princess in a refinery; Wally deep in downtown; Abigail in a mall; and Red X near the graveyard.

"This should be fun!" laughed the Joker.

The Joker decided to take a look around the aquarium to find out where the Sea Urchin could have gone to.

"Ha, you can't get away from me" laughed the Joker as he entered.

The Joker and Chef were given bazooka that were loaded with the disgusting pies to fire out of. As the Sea Urchin poked her head out to see if it was safe, the Joker spotted her and began to fire pies from his bazooka.

"Time to shoot pies!" laughed the Joker as he continued to fire at the Sea Urchin.

The Joker kept on firing, finally ended up hitting the poor Sea Urchin who tried to escape from the Joker.

"Ha, got one!" laughed the Joker.

Next Chef headed toward the museum to find Mandy as he could feel he could find her quite easily. He noticed her sitting on a thrown in a museum exhibit trying to hide.

"Can't hide from me that easy!" laughed Chef.

Chef then began to fire the pies from the bazooka trying to hit Mandy as she ran. She was eventually hit by a pie.

Confessions:

"Can't escape me!" laughed Chef.

"Too bad!" laughed the Joker referring to the Sea Urchin.

End of confessions.

The Joker decided to head toward the theater where Hiro and Danielle were not only having a romantic get away, but also hiding from either Chef or the Joker.

"Come out come out, where ever you are love birds, because I have a stone that'd get you both!" laughed the Joker.

As the Joker heads down an aisle with his bazooka loaded with pies, he spots something that looked like Hiro's hairdo.

"Time to show those two what I'm made out of!" laughed the Joker.

But as the Joker fired the pies, the pies ended up hitting some muscular guy with a similar hairdo like Hiro's.

"This was supposed to make me get Japanese girls!" roared the muscular guy to the Joker.

The Joker ran for cover as the muscular individual ran right after the Joker, giving both Hiro and Danielle a chance to escape. For Chef, he ended up hitting Abigail with a pie from her hiding place.

"Not so tough" laughed Chef.

"Help!" roared the Joker as he was running from the muscular man chasing him.

"On it!" laughed Chef.

Chef ended up firing pies at the guy eventually knocking him out. A few seconds later, Chef found Wally in an alleyway as Wally hit a dead end, Chef ended up hitting Wally with pies.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Chef.

Next the Joker recovered his bazooka and headed for the refinery to search for the Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess, I'm coming for you!" laughed the Joker.

Suddenly a fireball nearly ended up hitting the Joker, the Joker ends up firing at the Flame Princess but she manages to dodge until a few more moments later she ends up getting hit.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed the Joker.

Soon came Isabella's turn which she thought she could hide, but sadly couldn't as Chef found her hiding place. Lightning soon felt the full force of Chef's pies that ended up knocking him out of his hiding place. Last but not the least was Red X, both the Joker and Chef decided to team up to gang up on Red X as he was the most powerful among them all.

"Come on" said Chef, "we can take him down together."

"So typical that he chooses a graveyard" added the Joker.

As the two end up arriving, Red X who was in the shadows watching them noticed their arrival.

"Just on time" laughed Red X.

As the two entered the graveyard, they were hoping to find Red X soon enough.

"Split up" said the Joker, "we'll cover more ground."

But that'd soon be a mistake for them both, as Chef headed one way, he turned a corner and soon found himself near some debris.

"Looks like you have met your end" laughed Red X.

Chef then fired pies at Red X as he was hoping to stop him for good, but Red X ended up using his suit's powers to sabotage Chef's bazooka causing the pies to explode all over Chef himself.

"You got pied!" laughed Red X.

The Joker would soon meet his match with Red X as he turned a corner he spotted Red X.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed the Joker.

The Joker then fired pies at Red X from his bazooka, but Red X ended up dodging them and soon ended up deflecting a pie back at the Joker.

Confessions:

"Hey, he can't do that!" roared the Joker who ended up wiping himself clean.

"Yes I can do that" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

The Joker tried his best to try to squash Red X, but it wasn't enough, like Chef's bazooka, Red X sabotaged the Joker's bazooka in the same manner which the Joker soon found himself pied like Chef.

"Wow, I guess Red X gets to share immunity with Hiro and Danielle, as for the rest of you, you'll have to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

It was a vote down between Mandy and the Sea Urchin on who was going to stay for another day.

"Mandy, Sea Urchin both of you were the first victims of Chef and the Joker" continued Chris to which he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "but Mandy, you get to stay for at least trying to out run Chef. Sorry Sea Urchin, you'll have to take the Super Cannon of Shame home."

"About time to fire you out" laughed Chef as he escorted her.

The Sea Urchin was then escorted to the Super Cannon of Shame where she was fired right out of it.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.


	44. 60's Remake

Chapter 44: 60's Remake

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a pie dodging challenge with the Joker and Chef loaded with pies that'd be shot out of their bazookas! A few contestants ended up getting taken down on their hunt namely the Sea Urchin and Mandy ended up getting taken down first with the others following shortly thereafter.

But a few of them ended up escaping, the Joker who thought he had Hiro in his midst ended up getting the wrong guy! And both Chef and the Joker got a taste of Red X sabotaging their weapons! In the end, the Sea Urchin ended up getting fired out of the Super Cannon of Shame. So who'll be shot out of it next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

As the contestants continued to sleep in their apartment, Chris who road into the area on a large monster truck ended up honking its horn which got everyone up.

"That's so loud" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"Lightning can win this one, so what if Lightning didn't win the last challenge, Lightning will still win in the end" laughed Lightning.

"There must be a way I can sabotage Lightning, but how" said Red X.

End of confessions.

"Glad you could all get up" laughed Chris, "today's challenge would be recreating a 60's style Batman television series where you'll all participate and be judged on your performance, the best actor or actress will win immunity!"

Confessions:

"Alright, I always dreamed of doing something like this!" laughed Hiro.

"I hate the 60's" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to a studios they were given props that were used in the 60's for Batman's television shows.

"We'll be giving you at least an hour or so to prepare to create a show and a script" added Chris.

"That doesn't give us that much time" said Mandy.

"I know" laughed Chris.

As the hour passed Hiro who had to create the script ended up giving copies to Chef, Chris and Batman himself.

"Alright, let's roll it" laughed Chris.

As the series began, Red X agreed to play the part of Robin, while Lightning dressed up as Batman.

"Come on, the Joker is once again afoot" added Lightning.

As the two went off, Hiro was playing the villain with Mandy, Danielle, Abigail, Wally, the Flame Princess and Isabella as his henchmen.

"Ha, there will be nothing that'd stop us!" laughed Hiro as he was making sure he'd play a great villain role.

"Halt villains!" said Lightning as he slid right into the scene with Red X by his side, "There is no stopping the Dynamic Duo!"

"Is that show, if you would please handle them" laughed Hiro to his henchmen.

The Flame Princess ended up shooting some fireballs at the two which Red X had to defend Lightning for the time being. Lightning gave Wally a punch which like in the 60's style manner had the word Punch right on the screen. With Red X ended up smacking the Flame Princess also displaying the word Smack. Typically the scene went onward through the entire fight scene, Mandy however wasn't even bothering to participate.

"Go back out there" said Hiro.

"There is no way I am going to be in some stupid 60's show" said Mandy.

"I'll help you then" said Danielle.

Danielle along with Hiro ended up tossing Mandy into the frying pan as she was smacked and punched around by both Lightning and Red X.

"Ha, looks like we got them all" laughed Lightning.

"Not all" said Hiro as he then used a special ray to freeze the two in place.

"Uh, I can't move!" cried Lightning.

"Darn, me either" sighed Red X.

"And now for your doom!" laughed Hiro.

Danielle along with the Flame Princess who regained consciousness took both of them and tied them to a fake rocket.

"When I press this bottom, you'll be skyrocketed all the way to the sun where you'll be all burned up into pieces!" laughed Hiro.

"Man, that's evil" whispered Chris to Chef and Batman.

"Giving high marks" said Batman as he continued to judge the show in question.

But as Hiro was about to do so, Red X ended up using his powers and managing to free himself.

"Good thinking!" laughed Lightning, "Now untie me."

"You sure this is fake?" whispered Red X to Hiro.

"Uh, I think so" replied Hiro.

"Looks real to me" said Red X as he then pressed the button.

Poor Lightning soon found himself flying right off from the rocket with himself screaming for his life.

"This is not supposed to happen, Hiro told me it was a fake!" cried Lightning.

"Quickly call" said Hiro to Batman.

"Already did" said Batman.

It took some time before Lightning was eventually rescued by Superman which soon after the disaster, Chris was quite pleased what went on.

"That was so Total Drama!" laughed Chris, "I think even though Hiro screwed up, I decided to give him immunity, as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off someone!"

Lightning really wanted to get rid of Red X for putting him in that position.

Confessions:

"No one tricks Lightning like that" said Lightning, "if I survive this vote off, I am going to make Mr. Red X pay."

"I don't think he'll get that far if he tries" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

Sadly Red X wasn't among those who'd be voted off, it was a vote between Lightning and Mandy instead.

"Lightning, you nearly got yourself into a major disaster thanks to Red X and Hiro thinking the rocket he once had stopped working" laughed Chris, "Mandy, you apparently were in no mood to be part of the 60's recreation of Batman. Last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Lightning!"

"I knew it" sighed Mandy as she decided to show herself to the Super Cannon of Shame.

Confessions:

"Red X, I'm coming for you, no one betrays Lightning in that manner!" roared Lightning.

End of confessions.

As Mandy gets shot out of the Super Cannon of Shame the scene changes to Chris.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

But as Lightning was preparing himself to fight off Red X, Red X was meeting up with Blaineley.

"That Lightning must be ticked off with you, just like the way he wasn't happy with Cameron" added Blaineley.

"Yes, but I am use to such things like that" continued Red X, "Lightning will not be making it to the final two I can guarantee you that."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't" continued Blaineley.

As the two end up heading off their own ways, a certain Lightning noticed the two meeting.

"So Mr. Red X, that's your little secret, Lightning will make sure your days are numbered" laughed Lightning.


	45. Villain Impersonation

Chapter 45: Villain Impersonation

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a 60's remake of the Batman television series with Hiro directing things, Lightning staring as the Cape Crusader himself and Red X staring as Robin. Set was done in a way to mimic what would have happened if this was a 60's flash back of Batman.

Hiro did well except for Mandy who didn't want to take part in the fight scene, and poor Lightning found himself strapped to a real rocket that was supposed to have been an old rocket Hiro apparently didn't even bother to use before until now. In the end, Mandy was voted off, and Lightning has been itching for revenge against Red X.

Will he get that revenge? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Lightning was indeed preparing for the next upcoming challenge as he was doing several push ups he wasn't going to let Red X intimidate him.

Confessions:

"Lightning will mop the floor with Mr. Red X" laughed Lightning, "your little gadgets can't save you now techno nerd."

"He thinks he's so tough" said Red X.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their apartment, Chris came by on a buggy and began to fire blanks from the machine gun attached to it getting everyone up.

"You couldn't have picked a more annoying way to get us up, could you?" asked Danielle.

"Yep" laughed Chris.

"Well, I suppose since we're up what'd be the challenge for today?" asked Abigail.

"A good question, follow me" laughed Chris.

As the contestants followed Chris, he showed them to a studios.

"Today's challenge will be impersonating known Batman villains" laughed Chris, "and the judges will be the villains themselves from camera from their jail cells obviously."

The contestants were given materials to create their costumes.

"Good luck" laughed Chris.

As the contestants geared up to look their best as villains, Hiro decided to dawn the villain known as Clock King; Wally as the Black Mask; Isabella as Catwoman; Abigail as a female version of the Scarecrow; Danielle as a female Mr. Freeze; Red X as Firefly; Lightning as the Red Hood; and the Flame Princess as a female Prometheus.

"Alright, let's hope the villains that are in jail get to see you in your outfits!" laughed Chris.

"Not to mention the one who isn't in prison" laughed the Joker.

Confessions:

"The Red Hood is very similar to Red X, but I can beat the pants off of him" laughed Lightning.

End of confessions.

"Okay you play the part of the Red Hood, the part I use to play as what can you do?" asked the Joker to Lightning.

"Easy" laughed Lightning as he then showed a Batman dummy, "this is what I can do to Batman if he were right next to me."

Lightning ends up pouncing on the dummy of the Dark Knight literally ending up tearing up the dummy which the other villains who were on television screen applauded to it.

"Yea, more!" laughed Bane as he was in his cell.

"A bit too fast" sighed Poison Ivy.

After that it was Abigail's turn as she played a female version of the Scarecrow.

"Hmm, not bad" laughed the Scarecrow, "but I am still not impressed."

"Moving on!" laughed Chris.

Up next was Hiro as he was masquerading as the Clock King.

"The kid has the right suit, but let's see what kind of time-related inventions does he have" laughed the Joker.

"I'll give you a demonstration" said Hiro.

Chef who was busy eating his lunch in the other room was unaware of Hiro prepared to do his little experiment.

"Now to dine on my meal" laughed Chef yet as Chef was about to place his fork on his meal, it vanished before his eyes, "what, where the heck did my meal go to?!"

As Chef turned on the television he noticed Hiro had his meal somehow.

"Why that little!" cried Chef as he got up.

Meanwhile, Hiro showed off his time-related invention.

"Wow, I am sure if the real Clock Work were here, he'd tell you that you did a good job kid" laughed the Joker.

"And feeling sorry you messed with Chef's meal" added Chris.

Chef indeed came in as he wasn't happy with Hiro.

"You punk better find a way to make you disappear for awhile, because I'm hunting for you!" roared Chef.

Hiro ended up using his time invention to avoid Chef who was on a warpath. Next was Danielle as she was impersonating Mr. Freeze but in a woman form.

"Hmm, you know she does get the look right" said Mr. Freeze.

"And I have the ice powers to prove it, like so" said Danielle.

Using her ice breath she ended up freezing Chef in his tracks.

"Thanks" said Hiro as he came out of hiding.

"When I thaw, I'll come after you both" said Chef.

Wally himself was trying to become the Black Mask as Chris and the other villains went to him.

"Not very impressed" said the Joker.

"Same here" added Poison Ivy.

"The real Black Mask had an actual real mask" laughed Bane.

Next was Isabella as she showed herself off in her Catwoman outfit with a few cats.

"Well, she's got her position right" laughed the Joker.

"Could use some more improvements" said Poison Ivy.

Next was Red X who was playing the part of Firefly.

"Ha, no difference" laughed Red X as he was using a mock Firefly outfit.

"Hmm, good but could have done better" laughed the Joker.

For the Flame Princess things were pretty hard for her as she was trying to use her Prometheus suit and armor to show off the villains who were rather not impressed.

"This is worse than Wally's lame mask" laughed Bane.

"Well, I think I know who the winner is, both Danielle and Hiro will get to share immunity" laughed Chris, "the rest of you will be voting off someone."

It was going to be a vote between the Flame Princess and Wally.

"Flame Princess, you did your best but even the villains thought you were worse than Wally" laughed Chris.

"Hey!" cried Wally.

"Last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Wally!" laughed Chris.

"What, that's not fair!" cried the Flame Princess.

"Life's not fair" laughed Chef as he was wearing rubber.

"Got tired of searching for those two" laughed Chris referring to Danielle and Hiro.

"Yea" sighed Chef.

Chef ends up loading the Flame Princess into the Super Cannon of Shame which she is then fired right out of it with her screaming for her life.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

Red X knew he needed a way to get back to receive immunity again as everyone else around him was receiving immunity so he met up with Blaineley again.

"Looks like we need to pick up the pace here, there are fewer contestants onboard each time" continued Red X.

"I think the best way would be would be to isolate Lightning" continued Blaineley, "take everyone else out first."

"I see" laughed Red X.

As for Lightning he was trying to team up with Isabella.

"Well, I did win this a season ago" continued Isabella, "I guess I could help you."

"Great, cause Lightning is going to need all the help he can get" laughed Lightning.

"Even though I feel you were not nice to Cameron" said Isabella, "but Red X is no Cameron."

"Wish the sneak were then it'd be easier for me to take him down" laughed Lightning.

"I'll only help you to get rid of him, but after that we're back being against one another" added Isabella.

"Suit yourself" laughed Lightning.


	46. Forest Survival

Chapter 46: Forest Survival

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was impersonation of villains! Where Hiro and Danielle ended up wowing the villains while Wally and the Flame Princess did not, in the end, the Flame Princess did not make it and was sent home on the Super Cannon of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

The contestants would not find themselves waking up in any apartment, but instead they'd be waking up in the forest.

Confessions:

"Man Chris is really pulling us again putting us back in the forest" said Abigail.

"I can get out of here no problem, but I might want to tag along just to make Lightning miserable" said Red X.

End of confessions.

"Alright!" said Chef as he was flying from a helicopter with a megaphone, "Chris wanted to dump you all here to try to find your way back to civilization using your powers and what not, the first contestant who heads back to Jump City wins immunity."

As Chef ends up leaving the contestants by themselves it was obvious that Red X was prepared to make Lightning's life miserable.

"So Mr. Red X, do you think you're going to be the one to get back to Jump City first?" asked Lightning.

"I know I am able to do it" continued Red X, "but you won't be able."

As for the others, they were heading off on their own Isabella was going to help Lightning do what he can to survive.

"So you were a girl scout?" asked Lightning to Isabella as they began to walk in the forest.

"Yea, I can help you survive to get yourself up on your feet" continued Isabella.

As Isabella started a camp fire, Lightning was given a fishing rod to go get some fish. Red X saw his chance as he used his powers to scare off the fish.

"Ha, you have no fish for yourself" laughed Red X.

"Think again" laughed Lightning as he caught a fish, "nice try though."

For the other contestants, things were not looking so good for Wally as he was just trying to survive for the rest of the night. Wally had slept with some poison ivy thinking it was just simple leaves but soon became itchy.

"Yuck, what is this?!" cried Wally as he started to scratch himself.

"Ha, you got poison ivy!" laughed Abigail.

"This stinks!" cried Wally.

Poor Wally was indeed quite miserable as he kept on scratching, the scratching sound ended up annoying Red X who was just trying to concentrate.

"Enough!" said Red X as he appeared before both Wally and Abigail, "Maybe I can help."

"Don't you have any of those gadgets of yours that'd get him to stop scratching?" asked Abigail.

"Hmm, there is one that I am willing to try" laughed Red X.

The little "help" that Red X decided to give to Wally was an invention of giving him a wedgie where he wouldn't be able to scratch himself anymore but had to ensure huge embarrassment and pain.

Confessions:

"Now that's a funny solution" laughed Abigail.

"Everyone's going to laugh at me!" cried Wally.

End of confessions.

As the day went by, the following next day, Red X decided to head toward the limit of the forest where he was just a few inches away from Jump City itself. Chris noticed Red X hanging around with some x-ray vision binoculars.

"See, there he is" said Batman to Chris.

"Hmm, I wonder why he's waiting, I guess he's playing the part of the hare" laughed Chris.

"Let's hope he isn't as foolish as the hare" continued Batman.

Lightning and Isabella were soon coming out right of the forest.

"Horrah, we made it!" laughed Lightning.

"Bet we can get a fair shot at getting immunity" said Isabella.

"Like I care" laughed Lightning who ended up betraying Isabella.

"Hey!" cried Isabella as she was trying to catch up.

"Now my chance" said Red X.

"Going to make it, going to make it!" laughed Lightning, "Nothing can stop me!"

"Except me!" roared Red X.

Red X came swooping right in and tackled Lightning to which Isabella ended up crossing the finish line.

"No!" cried Lightning.

"Ha, yea that's what you get for betraying me!" laughed Isabella.

"I guess the winner of this challenge goes to Isabella!" laughed Chris, "When Chef fetches the rest of you, you'll be voting for someone off."

Lightning was quite angry that he didn't get to make it to the finish line.

Confessions:

"There is no way that I am going to get voted off, I feel like there is someone who did even worse than even me out there" said Lightning.

"So embarrassing!" cried Wally who still had the mega wedgie that Red X gave him to keep him from scratching himself.

End of confessions.

It was a vote down between Lightning and Wally.

"Lightning, you didn't seem to make that many friends during your survival, and Wally, what's up with that mega wedgie?!" laughed Chris.

"It was supposed to keep him from scratching himself, he got poison ivy" continued Abigail.

"Whatever" laughed Chris, "last chocolate medal for the night goes to, Lightning."

"What, that's not fair!" cried Wally.

"Sorry" laughed Chris to which Chef ended up taking poor Wally to the Super Cannon of Shame, "but it looks like you'll be going home."

Poor Wally was ended up firing out of the Super Cannon of Shame to which Wally was screaming for his life.

"Ah, music to my ears" laughed Chris, "until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

As poor Wally continued to scream for his life, the scene ends up changing to Red X meeting up with Blaineley.

"Hmm, it sounds like Lightning maybe part of the final group of contestants" said Blaineley.

"Yes, he sadly is" continued Red X, "but I will make sure he won't make it to the final two. I can win with either Abigail or Isabella."

"Good" laughed Blaineley.


	47. The Final Group of Contestants

Chapter 47: The Final Group of Contestants

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath, it was a pretty interesting season from the beginning to the end. So this show's going to be about who will be part of the final group of contestants that'd take down to the final prize of the 100 million dollars!

So sit back, relax and get ready for some Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Jorgen had already taken the opportunity of bringing out the last batch of recently voted off contestants to the main stage.

"Ha, losers!" laughed Haylay.

"Come on Haylay, they're not all losers" said Bridgette.

"Then why are they here on the main stage?" added Hoagie.

"Yea, they're not like in the game like Abigail is" said Kuki.

"Let's go through the list of contestants who are still in the game while we're at it" laughed Geoff, "Jorgen if you do not mind."

"Fine" sighed Jorgen, "they are Abigail, Red X, Lightning, Isabella, Hiro and Danielle."

"Wow, the final six!" laughed Geoff.

"Just great, why the crude am I here?!" cried Wally.

"Jorgen if you will" laughed Geoff.

Poor Wally couldn't believe his eyes as the wedgie of the lifetime was being shown world wide with everyone laughing at him.

"But to be fair, let's see the reasons why everyone else was also voted off" continued Geoff.

Geoff couldn't stop laughing at some of the reasons why the recently voted off contestants were voted off he kept on rewinding the parts where Riley and Megan were crushed by rocks.

"Hey, that's not funny!" cried Riley.

"Hey, it is to me!" laughed Geoff.

"That's it!" roared Riley.

Riley tried to tackle Geoff if it were not for Jorgen holding him back.

"Let go!" cried Riley.

"Ha, there is no way someone as puny like you can get past me!" laughed Jorgen.

Riley then ends up stepping on Jorgen's foot to which he then runs off.

"I'll go fetch him" sighed Megan.

"So let's place some bets" laughed Geoff.

"You mean votes right?" asked Bridgette.

"Ah, right, which one of these six will make it past to the final two?" asked Geoff.

Jorgen ended up handing out a remote control where the voted off contestants would vote which contestants would make it to the final two. After a few seconds went by, Geoff wanted to tally the votes up.

"Okay, let's see who'll be making it to the final two" continued Geoff, "we have a tally of Isabella receiving the most votes, followed by Danielle, Red X, Hiro, Lightning and Abigail."

"Wait, why did Abigail receive less votes?" asked Hoagie.

"Yea, we know Isabella and Danielle won previous seasons" continued Vanessa, "and Hiro's just filthy rich."

"So who do you think deserves to have a shot at it?" asked Geoff.

"I think Abigail can go a long way" replied Vanessa.

"What, her?!" cried Wally.

"I say Red X still has a chance, Lightning I don't know he won Total Drama Revenge of the Island" added Hoagie.

"That guy cheats" said Kuki, "he's so mean."

"Yea, it was funny the way he tackled Lightning before he could get immunity in a challenge ago, roll the clip please" laughed Geoff.

Poor Lightning was shown being tackled by Red X as he was trying to make it back to Jump City which Isabella ended up receiving immunity for that challenge.

"That guy I think has a good chance of getting ahead of everyone" added Geoff, "even though the others have good qualities, he'll do better than the rest."

"He should really compete against Batman with all that millions of dollars if he wins" continued Hayley.

"Well, let's hope two of these six remaining contestants end up getting ahead and win the grand prize" continued Geoff, "well, it looks like that's all the time we have, tune in next time for Camp Drama Titanic Wrath the Aftermath!"

Red X who was reviewing the Aftermath show felt he was being counted out too soon by the other contestants.

"They're such fools" said Red X, "I can show them what I am made of, but first thing I need to knock out Lightning from the competition itself."

Lightning who was busy doing some exercises for the upcoming challenge wasn't happy with Red X still in the game.

"If Mr. Red X thinks he can waste me and get rid of me, then forget it" laughed Lightning, "Lightning is going to stay right here, there is no stopping Lightning from winning the 100 million dollar prize!"

Red X needed a good plan to get rid of Lightning, so he decided to head down to where Blaineley was hiding out.

"I guess the others are already counting you out" said Blaineley to Red X.

"Which is why we need to reverse that" continued Red X, "they cannot count someone like me out."

"Of course not, you got all the gadgets in that suit of yours that'd get you to the 100 million dollar prize" continued Blaineley.

"Which means, I am going to need to cause some chaos first if I want to get to the main prize" continued Red X.

"You mean come up with a plan to release Bane and the others?" asked Blaineley.

"Bingo" continued Red X, "they're nothing more than my pawns now."

"I'll make sure Lightning will feel the pinch pretty good" continued Blaineley.

"Let's hope you're right on that" laughed Red X.

As the two headed off, a certain Lightning was still training pretty hard, Isabella didn't seem to enjoy Lightning trying to trick her in the last challenge so she decided to craft a plan of her own with getting help from Danielle, Hiro and Abigail.

"We're going to need to put all the effort in this to make that Lightning get voted off, and also Red X" continued Isabella.

"But both of them are too strong for us" added Abigail.

"We got someone with the brains and know how" continued Isabella referring to Hiro, "since Phineas isn't here, I guess Hiro will have to substitute for him."

Isabella was indeed hatching up a plan to counter Red X and Lightning in the hopes that those two would not gain far ahead, but it might still be too soon to call who main get to the final two.


	48. Wheel of Dare

Chapter 48: Wheel of Dare

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a survive of wits where our contestants had to trace themselves back to civilization! Someone like Red X should have received immunity, however he wanted to tag along just to embarrass Lightning who thought he was on a roll after tricking Isabella into an alliance with him, right before the finish line, Red X tackled Lightning which enabled Isabella to receive victory.

In the end, Wally ended up getting voted off after Red X's humorous suggestion to Abigail that he should have a mega wedgie to stop scratching himself from the poison ivy he contracted. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Lightning was well prepared to face off with Red X.

Confessions:

"There is no way Mr. Red X can get pass me, Lightning will make sure he will not head onto the final two!" laughed Lightning.

"If Lightning thinks he can take on me, you know what, bring it on" said Red X.

End of confessions.

Chris soon came in with a helicopter waking everyone up from the apartment they were sleeping in.

"Time for today's challenge!" laughed Chris as he used a megaphone to get everyone up as well.

As everyone got out of the apartment, Chris led them to the area where they were going to give them the challenge with Chef bringing out the Wheel of Misfortune.

"Today's challenge is once again a revisiting of the Wheel of Misfortune, whoever can stand the dares created by the Wheel of Misfortune the longest will receive immunity from getting voted off" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I can beat those two" said Isabella referring to Lightning and Red X.

"There is no dare that can stop me" said Red X.

End of confessions.

"Alright, first contestant that's eager enough to withstand a dare" said Chris.

"I guess I should be the first one" said Abigail.

"Go right ahead ma'am" laughed Chris.

As Abigail spun the wheel, it landed on a dare to which Chris ended up reading it out loud.

"Hmm, this dare wants you to survive again an onslaught of pies by Chef!" laughed Chris.

"Wait, didn't we do a challenge like that?" asked Abigail.

"Yea, but we decided to include it as part of the dares!" laughed Chris.

"Which means fun time for me!" laughed Chef.

Abigail tried to out run Chef as he fired his pies from a new bazooka that he was given to, while that was going on, it was Red X's turn, as Red X spun the wheel it landed on a dare.

"Hmm, this dare states that you have to be forced underwater along with a large block of ice blocking your exit" laughed Chris.

"Ha, I can do just that" said Red X.

Red X soon found himself in a large tub underwater with a large block of ice blocking his exit.

"Let's see how long you can last in there Mr. Red X" laughed Lightning.

"Lightning, your turn!" laughed Chris.

As Lightning spun the wheel, it landed on a wrestling match.

"Oh boy, wrestling, Lightning can take on anything and anyone!" laughed Lightning.

"Which is why we have a mutant bear ready to wrestle you!" laughed Chris.

A mutant bear was soon brought in a large cage by the Joker.

"Darn, I really wanted to use this mutant bear to attack the Batman one of these days!" laughed the Joker.

"And it'd sadly have to wait for one of those days" added Chris.

The mutant bear then growled at Lightning as it was ready to pounce on him. Lightning then ran for his life as the mutant bear suddenly gave chase.

"Next, Danielle, your turn!" laughed Chris.

As she spun the wheel, it landed on another dare.

"Eat some of the Joker's disgusting pies!" laughed Chris.

"And they're even more disgusting than Chef's!" added the Joker.

Danielle tried to stomach the first set of pies, but later ended up barfing right on both Chris and the Joker.

Confessions:

"Alright, she's a goner!" laughed the Joker after he cleaned himself up, "As much as I don't like Red X and Lightning, this one takes the cake!"

"Yuck, again!" cried Chris after he cleaned himself off.

End of confessions.

Up next was Hiro as he spun the wheel it landed on a dare.

"Hiro, your dare is being stupid for four long hours!" laughed Chris.

"I can do that, I think" said Hiro.

Hiro did his best in trying to pretend to be stupid for four hours, it was finally Isabella's turn as she came up to the wheel and spun it.

"Isabella, your dare is a job around the entire city limits of Jump City!" laughed Chris.

"Ha, no problem, at least I wouldn't be like where Lightning is" added Isabella.

Poor Lightning soon was beaten up and mauled pretty badly by the mutant bear he was fighting, Red X ended up coming out of his predicament pretty easily making him the inevitable winner, after a few hours it was all over.

"It looks like Red X will win immunity!" laughed Chris, "The rest of you will be voting off someone!"

The Joker knew he had to skew the vote if he wanted to kick off Danielle instead of Lightning getting kicked off.

Confessions:

"Nothing like vote tampering" laughed the Joker.

End of confessions.

It was indeed a vote between Danielle and Lightning who was beaten up pretty badly from the mutant bear and Danielle who was rather sick from the Joker's pies.

"Last chocolate medal for the night" said Chris to which Danielle throws up at the mention of the word chocolate, "Lightning!"

"Alright, Lightning gets to stay!" laughed Lightning, "And here you were all going to try to gang up on Lightning, well now, Lightning is going to gang up on you pretty good! Lightning will NOT be moving out of here anytime soon!"

Danielle soon was escorted to the Super Cannon of Shame where she was shot out of it.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

Red X indeed after surviving that dare was meeting up with Blaineley.

"That Joker kept Lightning on" said Red X.

"Yea, I know" added Blaineley.

"You got the explosives I asked you?" asked Red X.

"Breaking out Bane is pretty tough work" added Blaineley.

"Yea, it needs to get done sooner or later" added Red X.

As the two plotted, Red X hoped he could create a diversion to have the others be concentrated on the escaped villains.


	49. Lightning's Losing Streak

Chapter 49: Lightning's Losing Streak

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was the revival of the Wheel of Misfortune where our contestants had to spin the wheel and choose a dare of their choice! Danielle couldn't take a hit of eating some of the Joker's disgusting pies which I have heard they are even more gross than Chef's!

In the end, Danielle got the Super Cannon of Shame home, with only Red X, Lightning, Isabella, Abigail and Hiro left, which one of these two will head onward to the final two? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Hiro indeed was willing to make sure Lightning and Red X would never get ahead in the game.

Confessions:

"For Danielle's shake, I will sabotage these two if I cannot make it to the final two" said Hiro.

"So, that Toyman kid thinks he can get rid of me, he's got another thing coming to him" said Red X.

"No nerd will ever get pass Lightning ever again" laughed Lightning in reference to Cameron.

End of confessions.

Lighting and Red X did not like each other, but they hated the idea of someone else trying to ruin it, both of them noticed Isabella was plotting something.

"Say, she's been talking to the others for a bit too long" said Lightning.

"You're not suggesting we form an alliance until we reach the final two?" asked Red X.

"With you, why should I Mr. Red X, you were the one who prevented me from achieving immunity in a previous challenge" continued Lightning, "why start now?"

"Because if we do not, Isabella or someone she is befriending will get it before us" continued Red X, "and you don't want that to happen?"

As the contestants slept in their apartment, Chris ended up driving by in a tank and fired a rocket right out of it waking everyone up.

"How did you managed to get your hands on a tank?" asked Abigail.

"Don't ask, don't tell" laughed Chris, "follow me if you'll please."

As the contestants followed Chris, they were led to a large mine field and a military base near Jump City.

"This reminds me of my challenge from Total Drama World Tour, except in this instance, you'll be required to use your skills to get pass the military and acquire the secret intelligence, bring the secret intelligence back to me, and the winner shall receive immunity!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Me without Danielle" sighed Hiro as he was trying to figure out a way around the mine field, "wait, I have a jetpack!"

"Easy, Chris thinks he can get rid of me with a mine field" laughed Red X.

"Time to put my skills to the test!" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

Red X along with Hiro made it across the mine field quite easily, Abigail it was a bit tricky getting across along with Isabella but the two managed to make it without a scratch. Lightning however proved otherwise the first step he landed on was a mine which exploded sending him crashing right onto the ground and then exploded on another mine.

Confessions:

"Ouch, that has to hurt!" laughed Chris.

"Lightning is still in the game!" laughed Lightning who was still shaken by the blast.

End of confessions.

"We should really make sure we don't alert the defenses of this base" said Hiro.

"Way ahead of you" laughed Red X who just disappeared.

"Back in my day, I had a few tricks up my sleeve" said Abigail.

Abigail was able to dig right under the fence feeling that it was electric.

"Ha, you think you're so better than me?" asked Lightning.

"Duh, we are" laughed Isabella as she went through the hole Abigail dug.

Lightning then attempted to climb the fence which ended up setting off the electricity shocking poor Lightning as he tried to climb up the ladder.

Confessions:

"Just like Taylor!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Lightning still pretty shaken up continues onward trying to catch up, Red X is the one who ends up trying to take the secret intelligence from its place until Hiro ends up using a flash grenade blinding Red X and taking it for himself.

"Hey!" cried Red X.

"Ha, I'm faster than you!" laughed Hiro.

Red X ends up giving chase to Hiro trying to get the secret intelligence back.

Confessions:

"Okay, if Lightning gets voted off by default, and Hiro gets immunity, I'm making my new target Hiro" said Red X.

End of confessions.

Hiro ends up making it back and dodging Red X to Chris' surprise who awaits the contestant to bring the secret intelligence back to him.

"Ha, nice job well done" laughed Chris as Hiro lands with the secret intelligence.

"Darn!" cried Red X, "What's your little secret?"

"The power of love" said Hiro referring to doing it for Danielle.

"Does matter kid, once Lightning goes down, I'm going to make you my next target" said Red X.

It was indeed finally time for the contestants to vote, for Hiro had received immunity it was a vote down between Lightning and Red X. Lightning was very much beaten up from the challenge while Red X wasn't so.

"Lightning" said Chris, "you apparently made a lot of mistakes that I was surprised that you shouldn't have, Red X, how did a Japanese teenager beat you to the punch line?!"

"Don't even bother with that one" sighed Red X as he groaned.

"Last chocolate medal for the night goes to" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "Red X!"

Confessions:

"You hear that Hiro, I'm coming for you next, and I am also going to take out anyone else who decides to stop me" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

Poor Lightning is soon escorted by Chef and Batman to the Super Cannon of Shame where he is then fired right out of it with him screaming for his life.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!" laughed Chris.

Red X indeed wanted to make sure he'd secure himself part of the final two as he met up with Blaineley again.

"Chris just keeps on taking them wherever he pleases" said Blaineley.

"No matter, I think you should wait til I get myself to become part of the final two, I think I know too much about Isabella and Hiro especially, they need to go, Abigail seems weak, I can take on her" continued Red X.

"I like that idea, get the weakest to be part of the final two" laughed Blaineley.

"You just let me do the rest of the work for now" said Red X.


	50. Prison Break

Chapter 50: Prison Break

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was a very problematic challenge for a certain Lightning, who attempted to do his best to try to steal military intelligence secrets. Don't worry, they were fakes, Lightning from the start, started to literally fall apart!

Lightning soon ended up crumbling in the end when he failed to retrieve the intelligence and instead Hiro got to it before Red X! In the end, Lightning got voted off and sent home on the Super Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

With Lightning now gone, Red X can concentrate on getting rid of the other contestants who were still in the game.

Confessions:

"I can finally concentrate on going after Hiro and Isabella, both of them need to go before I can secure myself to get someone as weak like Abigail as a challenger" laughed Red X.

"So, Red X thinks he could get around me, well I am going to pull a few fast ones on him" said Abigail.

End of confessions.

Red X was indeed letting Blaineley place some of the explosives near the prison where Bane and the other villains were located. Soon there was an explosion to which sirens were sound waking up the contestants, police officers came into the scene with Chris.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Isabella.

"Prison break, and it looks like you'll all get a chance to catch these villains!" laughed Chris, "Capture the most villains and win immunity!"

Confessions:

"Ah yes, this should be simple" laughed Red X.

"With my girl scout skills, there is nothing that'd stop me!" laughed Isabella.

"I know a few tricks up my sleeve" laughed Abigail.

"Brains beats bronze" laughed Hiro.

End of confessions.

The contestants immediately went to work, Hiro ended up trying to create some hi-tech traps which Red X was dead set on sabotaging. Bane along with Poison Ivy were heading in the area as Bane soon found himself in Hiro's trap, Red X ended up secretly freeing Bane.

"How did it fail?!" cried Hiro who was rather shocked.

"Surprise Pointdexter?" laughed Bane.

Poison Ivy then ended up using her powers to tie up Hiro with her plants.

Confessions:

"I know I am still loyal to Danielle, but this was a fantasy sadly coming true a bit too late" said Hiro.

End of confessions.

As for Abigail, she ended up creating a trap for the Scarecrow who ended up getting caught in it, Brother Blood fell for Isabella's trap. Yet Red X again would soon take the cake as he'd soon end up beating up Bane, and rescuing Hiro by taking down Poison Ivy along with also Mr. Freeze.

Confessions:

"Ha, I got this one in the bag!" laughed Red X.

End of confessions.

"Wow, it's all over just like that!" laughed Chris, "it looks like Red X wins a chance at getting a shot at the final two, along with being part of the final three with Abigail and Isabella."

"What, it's all over just like that for me?!" cried Hiro.

"Yes, yes it is" laughed Chris.

Poor Hiro soon found himself loaded into the Super Cannon of Shame by Chef and was then promptly fired right out of it with him screaming for his life.

"Rather short, but quick!" laughed Chris, "Tune in next time where we'll face of who'll go onto the final two in a showdown between Red X, Isabella and Abigail!"

Thanks to Blaineley's efforts in aiding Red X, Red X was going to make sure he'd make good promise on his reward to her.

"I think it's rather in the clear for me" laughed Red X.

"Bane was proven to be a useful pawn" added Blaineley.

"Yes, yes he was" added Red X, "but you know, I think he needs to owe us something too."

"Like what?" asked Blaineley.

"Being our muscle for when I get to face off with Abigail" continued Red X, "I think there should be a deal be used to get Bane back into being part of the contract."

"So late in the game?" asked Blaineley.

"It's the only way" added Red X, "you do want to get your sum of the 100 million dollars right?"

"Yes!" laughed Blaineley.

"So just follow my lead and you'll do fine" continued Red X.

But Red X wasn't the only one making deals, Isabella and Abigail met privately to discuss how they'd try to face Red X.

"Man, that Red X guy thinks he could waste both of us" said Abigail.

"Unfortunately, he can" continued Isabella, "which is why we should align ourselves with each other."

"You mean come up with a way to trick him?" asked Abigail.

"Exactly, Lightning wasn't so smart to come up with any ideas, he just used me in that challenge to try to get ahead just like he tried it with Cameron but this time he failed" continued Isabella.

"With him out of the picture, it sure doesn't look good for us" continued Abigail.

"Well let's hope something would change for the both of us" continued Isabella.

Chris was intrigued that the girls were going to gang up on Red X, but sadly he felt it wouldn't be enough.

"Yuck, that sounds disgusting, two friendly contestants being part of the final two challenge?!" cried Chris as he was having a meeting with Chef, Batman and the Joker.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked the Joker.

"Make one of them lose!" continued Chris.

"On purpose?!" cried the Joker who was rather surprised, "Hmm, I am beginning to like you!"

"I'm not" said Batman as he turned the other way.

"I think you should leave that challenge to me!" laughed Chef.

"Chef, I am certainly sure I'll be giving you the permission for the opening scene!" laughed Chris.

"That is a promise I can certainly keep" laughed Chef.


	51. The Final Three

Chapter 51: The Final Three

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was the escape of the dastardly villains like Bane which our contestants ended up being forced to apprehend! Hiro tried to have good ideas and traps for our villains, but couldn't stop Bane nor Poison Ivy.

Red X along with Abigail and Isabella in the end made it through by capturing the most of the villains, while poor Hiro ended up getting shot out of the Super Cannon of Shame. So get ready because we have the final three between Red X, Abigail and Isabella! So get ready for more Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

Red X felt very confident that he could likely beat Isabella to make sure Abigail would be the weak one to face against him.

Confessions:

"Abigail is weak" continued Red X, "untested, so it'd be the obvious that she would be the right choice for me to make sure she'd head onto the final two."

"I am going to go all for it for Phineas!" said Isabella.

"I am going to go get that 100 million dollars!" laughed Abigail.

End of confessions.

As all three were sleeping in their apartment, Chris came right back in a helicopter which was pretty loud for the trio inside.

"Wake up!" laughed Chris as he shouted at them with his megaphone that he had.

"Alright, we're up" said Isabella as she got out.

"Do you know that you are part of the final three?!" cried Chris as he continued to shout.

"I think that's pretty clear" continued Red X.

"So what'd be our challenge?" asked Abigail.

"Challenge? Leaping over a skyscraper!" laughed Chris, "The one who'd be able to leap over first of a skyscraper will win immunity, but first you'll have to climb up it!"

As Chris flew the helicopter to the skyscraper in question the trio ended up following him.

"Here are your climbing equipment" continued Chef as he handed it over to the trio, "none of you are supposed to use the elevator or stairs inside the skyscraper, but instead use this equipment instead."

As each of them grabbed their climbing equipment, Isabella went up first followed by both Abigail and Red X.

"I can do this, I can do this!" said Isabella as she said it to herself.

"There has to be a way I can make her fall" said Red X softly to himself.

Abigail ended up climbing up ahead of Red X, which gave Red X the opportunity to sabotage Isabella, as she climbed up almost to the very top, Red X ended up firing some red gush which ended up making her slip. Poor Isabella tried to hang on tight, but just in the nick of time, the bus that had the Aftermath and other contestants whom were voted off arrived just in time.

"Isabella!" cried Phineas as he got into his Beak suit with Ferb.

Both Phineas and Ferb ended up rescuing Isabella in their Beck suit, but sadly, Abigail and Red X ended up making it to the top which Chef was already waiting for them.

"Alright, time to take your parachutes" said Chef.

"Actually, I prefer to glide down" said Red X.

"Whatever" continued Chef as he then gave Abigail her parachute.

As Abigail took her parachute, Red X ended up gliding right down to the ground with ease while it took some time before Abigail could land her feet on the ground.

"Wow, it sounds like Red X and Abigail will go onto the final two!" laughed Chris, "Which one of these two will get the grand 100 million dollar prize? Find out more here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

As for Isabella she was rather glad that Phineas had arrived just in the nick of time.

"Even though I didn't win, I am still glad to be alive thanks to you" said Isabella.

"It was nothing" said Phineas who ended up unveiling the Beak's mask.

"I say we have a special Aftermath!" laughed Geoff, "Since those who preferred to stay are here."

"It seems that WOOHP provided transportation for the others who were not in this season" added Chris as he noticed the large military transport.

"Alright, we made it!" laughed Libby.

"Finally!" added Marc.

"So let's get this Aftermath started already!" continued Geoff.

"I'm giving you the green light on that" laughed Chris.

As Jorgen along with Chef and Batman were getting things setup for the Aftermath, it was quite the obvious that the two final contestants were going to be Red X and Abigail which the other contestants whom were voted off were edging mostly toward Abigail.

Confessions:

"I say that Red X is a sneak" said Red.

"No way that he's going to get the 100 million dollars" added Sissy.

"I just wished I stayed longer" continued Owen, "but it's nice to be back here in Jump City!"

"Lightning should have gotten this far" sighed Lightning as he was rather unhappy with the results.

End of confessions.

"I say we should really hope that Abigail wins" adds Hoagie.

"Yea, think about how many hamsters we can buy" added Kuki.

"Not to mention also renovate the tree house" added Hoagie.

"Hmm, that may not be a bad idea" added Abigail, "that is if I win."

"You're still going to have to go through me to make sure you'll get that prize which I feel you will not" continued Red X.

"Easy" said Vanessa as she was trying to prevent a fight between the two.

"Let's show them some highlights of the season" added Chris to Geoff.

"You got that, we also got a big screen that Jorgen had brought in" added Geoff.

As Jorgen brought in the big television screen it displayed how each of the contestants were voted off including the most recently voted off contestants.

"So Chris, is there going to be an eighth season?" asked Sissy.

"Hmm, probably" continued Chris, "which the grand prize will get even grander."

"Any idea what theme it might be?" asked Sissy.

"That will have to adopt a wait and see attitude" laughed Chris.

But indeed, Red X's villain friends like Mr. Freeze were itching to get out of prison as a certain Blaineley was visiting them.

"You're nothing but a fool" said Bane, "what did you call that escape?"

"Yea" added Mr. Freeze, "you didn't help us at all."

"Well, I wanted to make Red X at least look good" continued Blaineley.

"So now the fun part begins, taking the grand prize for ourselves!" laughed Bane.

"And freezing everyone in their tracks" laughed Mr. Freeze.

As the villains plotted, Chris and the others were still unaware of what they were going to do as one last resort.


	52. Abigail versus Red X

Chapter 52: Abigail versus Red X

Once again, it would be the last recap for the season Chris McLean would be giving to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Welcome to the very last part for this season here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath! It's been quite a season indeed now only two grand champions have made it, Abigail versus Red X! Who among these two will become the top champ? And who will take a dive in the very end? Find out here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!

End of commentary.

It was simply down between Red X and Abigail whom were the final two contestants, Red X was hoping for an easy win against Abigail to get the top prize of 100 million dollars.

Confessions:

"I am going to make sure those villain friends of mine will freeze everyone for at least a thousand years, then I'll be living off large easy" said Red X.

"There is no way that Red X fellow can stop someone like me, because I got this one in the bag" laughed Abigail.

End of confessions.

Geoff was encouraged by Chris to wake up the final two contestants with a rock band concert with Jenny and June playing the guitars along with Brad playing the drums. Tucker's horrible voice was used to just get the two up.

"Geeze, what the heck was that?!" cried Red X, "It sounded like someone was being tortured, and whatever it is, I never thought about that."

Red X then ended up bringing out a bucket of ice water and ended up pouring on poor Tucker.

"Gee, you could have just told me to keep quiet" sighed Tucker.

"So what'd be our final challenge?" asked Abigail.

"The final challenge will be stop Chef the Super Villain!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Chef the Super Villain, that sounds like an easy task" said Red X.

"He's pulling something" said Abigail referring to Chef.

End of confessions.

Suddenly an alarm went off at a nearby bank with Chef getting out with the two suitcases that were the 100 million dollar prize.

"See if you can stop me!" laughed Chef as he ended up getting into an armored vehicle and started to race right off.

Abigail ended up getting into a Kids Next Door affiliated vehicle while Red X hopped on his motorcycle and raced off. The two were neck and neck as they were heading toward Chef's armored vehicle with Chef holding the grand prize.

Confessions:

"I just hope if it results in a draw Chris said I can have the 100 million dollars" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Both ended up trying to catch up toward Chef, Red X ended up shooting some of his red xs targeting the wheels of the vehicle which the driver was trying to steer clear as the chase led up. Abigail ended up leaping right on top of the vehicle and shortly Red X did as well.

"This is where you'll get off" said Red X.

Red X tried to put up a fight against Abigail, but soon Abigail ended up knocking Red X right off the vehicle which he ended up crashing pretty hard onto the ground. With her two-by-four technology from the Kids Next Door, she was able to pry open the vehicle's main door where Chef was inside holding the two suitcases.

"Give me those two suitcases!" roared Abigail.

"Ha, you'll have to fight it to get it from me!" laughed Chef.

Abigail ended up fighting with Chef to which the vehicle then began to steer out of control and ended up smacking itself right toward the jail where the villains were located.

"Ha, we're free!" laughed Bane as he got out.

"And look, we got our prize money!" laughed Mr. Freeze.

"Alright, you all know what to do" said Red X as he recovered from his incident, "go bring me the prize money."

That sparked laughter among the rest of the villains.

"You think we're going to give it to you?" laughed Mr. Freeze.

Abigail tried her best to fight back at the villains, but they ended up freezing her and soon they froze Red X and Chef and took the two suit cases.

"Everyone, stop them!" cried Chris.

Bane soon ordered Mr. Freeze to freeze the other oncoming contestants who tried their best to no avail to attempt to stop them from stealing the prize money.

"Ha, there are going to be no winners this time!" laughed Bane.

But as the villains were having their play time, a certain Nigel Uno who was on his way back to Earth for a temporary visit with the approval of the Galactic Kids Next Door noticed a distress signal.

"It's my old Sector!" said Nigel who was on his ship, "Looks like they're in trouble."

Bane and the other villains kept on laughing as they froze anyone in their path who came toward them, they continued laughing unaware that Nigel Uno was right above them.

"So, they like to make sure they'll freeze everyone for a thousand years, I'll make sure they'll join along" said Nigel as he started to press some buttons on his craft.

Nigel ended up dropping a freeze bomb onto the villains down below who tried to escape but couldn't, as for Nigel himself he ended up deciding to head toward a wormhole that'd get him a thousand years ahead where everyone would eventually be unfrozen and the 100 million dollar prize useless to the villains once they were unfrozen as well. As Nigel passed through the wormhole, it was 3012 where a certain Chris McLean was unfrozen.

"Wait, where the heck am I, or should I say when am I?!" cried Chris as he looked out the window and noticed he was a thousand years into the future, "Well, once I get all the contestants unfrozen, it'd be a one heck of a upcoming season! Til next season here on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath!"

But as the contestants were going to be unfrozen, they too were going to receive the shock of their lives that they were no longer in the century they were once in nor the right time period.


End file.
